


The Song of a Butcher Bird

by StormHerald



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 72nd Hunger Games, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, At least there's no romance, Canon-Typical Violence, First Fic tho be gentle, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hunger Games Tributes, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, I don't make plans I just write, I don't read over it I'm too lazy oops, I used dnd to do fights, I writte everything I hate, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Pre-Hunger Games, Thats for the other one, Weapons, first person and oc based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 55,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormHerald/pseuds/StormHerald
Summary: THIS IS AN OC BASED FIRST PERSON STORYCassia Avem is the youngest of three siblings from the poorest part of District 12. Her life is turned upside down when her name is pulled from the reaping bowl for the 72nd Hunger Games. This is the story of her friendships that could never last and failures and victories that could make the difference between life and death.(I'm crap descriptions but I'm also really self-deprecating so...)Basically the story of a wee kid in the hunger games who makes friends and people die.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

The day is bright, the sun shining merrily in the sky, wholly unaware of the day. The bright blue sky is only occasional marred by stagnant, small white clouds causing a gentle breeze that makes the heat pleasant. The birds that sing are shrill and tuneful.

For all intents and purposes, it seems like a nice day. If it were any other day of the year, I might enjoy it. Not today. The weather isn’t sentient and if it were, I doubt it’d care enough to weep.

Today is reaping day. A day spent in melancholy to be ended with guilty relief or unbearable sadness.

I push myself off my bed, attempting to not wake my siblings. I hover awkwardly at the end of the bed, almost stepping on my siblings. “You alright there, love?” my dad asks. I smile at him and raise my arms; he huffs a laugh and picks me up over my siblings. “There you are.” He says as he places me on the floor.

“Do you want check the traps in the woods Cassia?” he asks as he makes breakfast. “Nah, I’m fine. Maybe tomorrow?” I tell him. He smiles at me sadly “Don’t say that Cass, ach, not today. Focus on today.” I shrug “Can I go check the tree?”

My dad smiles, “Do that then Cassia. I’ll have breakfast done when you’re back.”. I shirk on yesterday’s clothes and wonder outside. My family is from district 12 and we live in the Seam. The Seam almost looks monochromatic some days, everything covered in a layer of coal dust.Outside of my house is a large tree, in the upper branches of which is what I’m looking for. I crack my knuckles and take a few steps and take a running start at the tree. I jump a little way up and fix my hands into the grooves I’ve made. I dig my fingers into the grooves of the bark as I climb up, testing my weight to make sure the branches can hold me.I settle nearer the tops of the tree next to where a nest is. Its small and circular and contains a few Shrike birds. It’s not the birds themselves I’m interested in, though admittedly, they are my favourite birds.It’s the small thorn laden branches around them on which the shrikes impale their prey. I’d only ever steal their prey if I was desperate. I just like to come and check on them.

I perch on the branch next to the nest and look at the baby songbirds and just relax for a little bit. I grab a loose twig and spin it between my fingers, taking a few lazy jabs like my father taught me..I rest in the tree and let the world move past. Barely anyone wanders the streets at this time, not on reaping day at least. Most folk sleep in, less time to ponder what could happen. The reaping is at 2 after all.

Only Hunters are out at this time, I see some familiar hunters.Straight black hair, olive skin and probably grey eyes, like myself and so many others in the Seam. One boy about 16 and one girl about 14.There is barely anyone else that wonders. It’s of no matter to me, safe in my tree. I’m about to lean back into the tree when I hear my sister yell. “Oi!! Cassia! Shrike Face!! Get your ass down here!!” I roll my eyes and shuffle my way down the tree, giving a last glance at the nest, it takes longer for me to get down. When a few feet from the ground I hop off the tree.

“Shrike face that’s new.” I remark, taking in Morgana’s ruffled and tired appearance. “Yeah, it’s basically like calling you Shite Face except I won’t get in trouble.” She says with a shrug. I roll my eyes as she sends her black hair over one shoulder. “In you get.” She says shoving me. “Why’d you do that? I was going in!!”

“Cassia! Stop fighting with your sister.” My mother calls from her the house. My jaw drops and I glower at Morgana as she smirks like the smug bastard she is. I shove inside the house and into the rabble that is the two room hovel we live in. Tobias shoves a bowl at me “It’s almost lunch you idiot.” He says with a laugh “Forgot to come back in again?” I shrug and snatch the bowl at his hands. “What of it Tobias.” I say bitterly. “Meant nothing Cassia.” He says smirking from his bowl. I make a face and halfway roll my eyes.

“Tobias stop antagonising your sister, Cassia stop rolling your eyes. Are you almost ready for your baths?” my father yells from the bathroom. We make vague sounds of agreement. “What we need to prim and preen for the death parade?” Morgana asks a scowl on her face. My mother whacks her gently with a towel. “Watch young tongue Morgana, even with us.” Mother says gently. Morgana rolls her eyes and sits at the table with me and Tobias.

“How are you feeling?” Morgana asks as she slides into a seat. “Ehh…” Tobias starts with a shrug, “My names in what… 30?? 31? 30. 30 times, your is in 15?? And Cassie’s in 4 times. I’m not sure what to feel.” “Bad.” I respond with a shrug. Morgana and Tobias snort. “Bad is all you can feel.” Morgana shrugs “By the end I think my name will be in what 23 times unless you move out Tobias, Cassia will have 28 less we move out. I got the best deal.”

We worked it out once, with a confusing spread sheet. Dad and Mum looked heart broken. I remember the worst row Tobias ever got in with our parents when he tried to suggest he takes five out for all his years and me and Morgana take none out, when he leaves Morgana take five out etcetera. Our parents were absolutely livid.

I spend the rest of my time before 1 o’clock getting ready for the reaping. Scrubbing muck and coal dust of my skin the best I could. When I get out the bath Morgana is eagerly waiting “C’mon Cassia let me pick your clothes!!” she says excited. I’d normally never let her; I hate playing dress up but I’ll let her today. “Ugh. Fine.” I strop over to her and flop onto our bed. Morgana clambers behind me and brushes my hair, pulling it into a half up half down style. “Right so, I know you hate skirts _buuuut_.” Morgana says as she finishes my hair.She holds out a knee length dark blue skirt from her first reaping “Please!!” she says with the biggest puppy dog eyes she can muster. I glower a little but relent to her wishes. It’s not the fanciest outfit but I’ll make my sister happy for today. She beams at me and gives me a huge hug. She herself is dressed in a new dress mother bought for her, it probably will become mine eventually. It’s a simple but pretty mildly green dress. Her black hair is mostly loose but two small strands are pulled to the back of her head in a braid.

We make our way to the main square. It’s odd, though it looks barely any different it’s a far cry from its usual feel. As we walk closer and I catch sight of the Capitol cameras that record the square, my heart starts to pound in my chest, slamming wildly against my rib cage. I clutch my brothers’ hand and try to hide behind him. I may be 13 but that doesn’t mean I can’t be scared, even if it’s my second reaping. Tobias gives my hand a squeeze and hugs me. “It’ll be Ok, it won’t be us. Look how many of us there is. Look at how many are older than you and have taken out more tesserae, we’ll be OK.” He sounds so sure it warms my heart. Morgana smiles and ruffles my hair “He’s right we’ll be OK, no one we know, no one we love.” She sounds a little more wistful that Tobias. I give them both a tight hug before we continue what feel like a funeral march. The silence is deafening, I feel like I’m swimming and have water trapped in my ears. My breath comes out shuddering and Tobias rubs my back.

We sign in at the desk as the Capitol workers take stock of the youth of District 12. Tobias gives both me and Morgana hug and a kiss before he heads off the boy’s section. “I’ll see you both soon.”He says with a confident smile, his dark hair flopping in his grey eyes.

Me and Morgana walk down the other side until she reaches the 16 years old pen, “You’ll be OK.” She bites her lip and smiles nervously “Look, even if you did? I’d volunteer for you ok?” I hug her around her waist “Thank you” I tell her, smiling. “See you later Kiddo.” She says with a final ruffle of my hair and walks to the other 16-year-olds waving at a few friends.

I set my shoulders and take a deep breath before walking to the cluster of 13-year olds I belong to. I nod to a few of my fellow Seam kids and move to stand next to my friends. I pat them on the shoulders but say nothing and receive the same in return. Its not in the nature of children from the Seam to explicitly tell people how you feel. The implicit is keenly understood among us, messages sent through looks and how things are offered. That everything comes with a price.

The air soon becomes stifling as more and more people fill the square, families of the children that could get reaped stand by the side of our area. I see and old man, grey hair and eyes taking bets on who will be reaped, some folks are like that, the ones who have no one to worry about. The entirety of District 12 is here unless they’re dying and if they aren’t, the Capitol will shoot them, and they will be.

I try to ignore the quiet rumble of the 8000 citizens of district 12, and I look at the temporary stage set up by the justice building. There is a speaking podium and two other podiums upon which rest two glass bowls, filled with hundreds upon hundreds of slips of paper with names on them, some of which are mine, all of which are someone I’ve met at least once.

There are three chairs that sit of the dais. All three are filled. One with Mayor Undersee, a man who’s tall and balding but seems nice enough. The next is filled with our districts escort Effie Trinket, relatively new and a classically Capitol woman. She’s dressed in a ridiculous yellow frock with a bright green wig that likely cost more than what my family has spent this year. I doubt she’ll wear it more than once. The final seat is filled with the only surviving victor from District 12, Haymitch Abernathy, he seems to be asleep on his chair, with both Effie and Mayor Undersee attempting to wake him up but trying not to be obvious which they inevitably are..

Haymitch is a slightly overweight middle-aged man, from what I hear he used to be handsome. Olive skin, a bright smile, curly black hair, and bright grey eyes. It’s apparently a real shame, what happened to him. Mother never told me anything more than that.

As the clock stands strikes two o’clock, the mayor stands up to the podium, leaving Haymitch to his nap. The mayor begins to read the same story I’ve heard every day since I can remember.It’s a story of how the old world was destroyed by disasters and war and how Panem grew from the ashes. How the districts rebelled and how the Hunger Games is our punishment for the 12 remaining districts.

The Hunger Games are our punishment, the entertainment of the Capitol. Or, as Morgana would say “Entertainment and entrails for the sick and twisted.” The Capitol calls for a male and female tributes from each of the twelve districts. These tributes are between the ages of 12 and 18 and are placed in an area and forced to fight till the death until one, the victor, remains. This is our punishment and it is our reminder; we are indebted to the capitol and we can never defeat them. To add insult to injury, the Hunger Games is required viewing. The victor and their district are lavished in prizes and delicacies.

“It is a both a time for repentance and a time for thanks.” The major says, finishing the Capitol mandated speech. It’s finally finished with reading off the list of District 12 Victors. In the last 72 years we’ve only had two and only Haymitch is still alive. Haymitch takes the opportunity as his name is mentioned to startle awake, raise his flask, take a swig, and go back to sleep. It leads to a slight snicker in the crowd and the mayor looks mildly frustrated, it’s televised live after all. He introduces who Morgana likes to call “The Death Caller”, that being our escort, Effie Trinket.

Effie Trinket brushes off her colourful get up and teeters over to the podium in heels bigger than any man’s dick. She smiles brightly “Happy Hunger Games!” she declares in her fancy capital accent “And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!” she beams what she must assume is a charming smile, and likely accounts for one in the Capitol. She rambles on about _oh, the honour_ , but everyone here knows she wants a better district, better victors, and a better chance at fame.

She beams as us all as she trots over the glass bowl, “As manors would have it, Ladies first!” she declares with green lips. The reaches her white gloves hands and digs into the bowl, her hand searching for the lamb that will be dragged to slaughter. Paraded in front of the Capitol like a prized pig soon to be glazed and eaten by the wolves. My heart hammers in my chest, slamming against my ribcage. There are 15 slips of paper in this bowl, handwritten, that read Morgana Avem, another 4 read Cassia Avem, probably in fancy slopped handwriting. 19 chances for Morgana then, if she does protect me. In the other bowl there are thirty handwritten slips reading Tobias Avem. I feel bile filling up my throat. What ifs and what buts fills my head. I think of all the other people in this square, there’s so many. People standing beside me have their name in more than mine. It’ll be fine.

Effie makes her decision. Picks out one of those tiny folded packages. The crowd draws a collective breath, my chest tightens, just don’t let it be one of us, I pray to anyone that’s listening. She breaks the seal on the letter. It’s completely quiet. The only thing I can hear is my heartbeat and the blood rushing in my ears. My hands tremble at my sides.

Effie makes her way back to the microphone and declares the next victim of the capitol.


	2. Chapter 2

Effie makes her way back to the microphone and declares the next victim of the capitol.

“Cassia Avem.”

It’s me. I am the lamb the Capitol will slaughter. My breath becomes hard and sharp. The blood rushes to my head, I can feel my cheeks heat. The crowd parts in front of me like the red sea, like the water drawing before a tsunami. I can barely hear the spectators murmuring behind me. Effie encourages me up to the stage. I take steps towards the peacekeepers; they gently guide my way up. As I walk past the 16 year-old-section I catch Morgana’s eyes, she looks desperate. Eyes pleading, but she stands still, hand outreached, mouth open. No noise comes out. She does not volunteer, like she promised. I’m paraded up to the stage.

The peacekeepers stand behind me as I’m at the stairs, there no way out now. I steel myself as I walk towards Effie, back to the crowd. I won’t give the bastards a show. Deep breath when I reach her, and I turn around. I stand beside the lottery bowl and Effie.  
She puts her hand on my shoulder, “Any volunteers?” she asks, my heart soars for a second. Maybe, just maybe, Morgana will keep her promise. I find her face in the crowd, her eyes are prey wide. Her mouth opens and no sound comes out. Betrayal.

I don’t know why I expected more. No one ever volunteers in 12, family ties only stretch until your life is in danger. But still I stare at her, watching, waiting, hoping, and praying that she’ll do as she promised, come, and take my place so I won’t die. She’d have more of a chance than me, she’s 16 and very pretty as well as adept at knife usage. It’s selfish for me to hope and it’s selfish for her to do nothing. I shouldn’t hold it against her, but I know I can’t look at her the same.

We stay in what feels like a perpetual purgatory of staring and hoping before I’m brought out of it. “Now boys!” Effie declares merrily. She pranced over to the men’s bowl and rummages around. I look to the boy’s side and catch sight of Tobias. He looks so distraught; his eyes are wide. He mouths “I’m sorry.” My heart drops to my stomach, but I try to keep my cool. I’m unsure if it’s working.

Effie picks out the slip for the boys, the same hush falls over the crowd as she breaks the seal and reads the name “Markus Valen”, he’s barely familiar to me, but I know him. He and Morgana are friends or something. He’s got blonde hair and blue eyes, child of the tailor in District 12.

He comes stands on the stage beside me, as Effie again, asks for volunteers and again there is silence. No one ever volunteers in the outlying districts. It isn’t worth it. Even family members wouldn’t and here I was hoping I’d be an exception. Fool.  
I zone out as the mayor begins to read the treaty of treason. The odds have not been in my favour. I was reaped and reaped at a young age and from the Seam. My odds are low of winning. I likely won’t survive, may as well make the best of my last few weeks. Have fun I suppose. At least, at the very least I should try to survive. And be thankful Tobias wasn’t reaped with me.

The mayor finishes the treaty of treason and tells me and Markus to shake hands. I grab his hand and give it a brisk shake; I don’t meet his eyes. I don’t want to make friends here. We turn back to the crowd as the Panem anthem plays. I tilt my head up and glare at the camera I can see.

I will survive.

When the anthem finishes us, the peacekeepers escort us through the front door of the Justice Building. They herd me into the fanciest room I’ve ever been in. The chairs are covered in a fabric I haven’t ever seen before. I run my hands over it, it’s a strange and nice feeling. The next hour will be spent allowing the tributes -me and Markus- to say our goodbyes to everyone.

My close family comes in first, I’m still rubbing the strange cloth on the chair, fascinated. “Oh, Cassia” my mother sobs, picking me hub in a huge hug. The rest of my family join in and surround me in a huge hug. “I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.” Morgana sobs. I work my way round the circle of my family and tuck myself under her chin. I can’t say I forgive her because I don’t know if I will. But I love her. I feel tears well up in my eyes.

“Cassia.” My father says. His voice is serious. “Dad?” I ask. Morgana lets me go and places her hands on my shoulders as we face our dad. “Remember what I taught you the snares? That’ll help you kiddo. That and your tree climbing.” Dad says. “You try your hardest Cassia, just remember that we love you.” My mother offers. Tobias brings me into a hug. “I’ll be rooting for you Cassia.” He rubs my back and smiles. “We’ll be alright, don’t worry.” We spend the rest of our time just hugging and them comforting me. I don’t think there’s much faith in me to win. The peacekeeper appears at the door, “Time’s up.” Slowly my family unravels from me.

“I love you Cassia,” my father says. He gives me a hug and kisses my forehead.

“Try your best Cassia. Remember I love you.” My mum says, she ruffles my hair and kisses it.

“I’ll see you soon Cassie.” Tobias says, he picks me up and spins me round. He ruffles my hair. “You come flying home.” He whispers in my ear.  
Last to say their goodbyes is Morgana “I’m so sorry. I love you I’m sorry.” She says as a litany in my ear as she hugs me. “It’s ok, I love you too.” I murmur back. She’s crying more than I am.  
“I love you all.” I say as the leave the room

A choked sob leaves my throat when they’ve left the room. I’m shaking and tears fill my eyes. The only other people to visit me are my school friends. They’re short on words and don’t say much. They give me they’re best wishes. But I can tell from the looks in their eyes they don’t think they’ll see me again. The only person with faith in me is Tobias, but I think that’s halfway faked.

When my visitations were over, the peacekeepers escort me to a car. I’ve seen them before in books, I’ve never ridden one before. The journey between the Justice Building and the Trian Station is short. I look at my face in the reflection of the glass of the car. I look like I’ve been crying. My eyes are a little red as is my nose. It might gain me some sympathy. If I spoke, I know my voice would be croaky. I take a deep breath and try to collect myself.

The station, when we get to it, is swarmed with reporters. There cameras are trained on our faces. I catch sight of my own face on a huge screen. I look simultaneously scared and determined. Markus looks lost but unafraid. An interesting pair from district 12 I suppose. We are stood in the doorway of the train for a few minutes as reports take our pictures. I look awkward initially, I give a half wave to one which gives me a huge cheer, so I wave more. The reporters love it. Markus stand tall and stoic beside me, almost like a bodyguard I muse.

Eventually we are allowed inside the train, the doors close behind us, and we begin to move, it’s fast. Amazingly so. I’ve obviously never been on a train, especially not a moving one. In the Seam we walk everywhere. We aren’t allowed transport between districts; the only things were allowed trains for is transporting coal. It’s a Capitol train, travelling at 250 mph, it’s amazing, we’ll be in the Capitol before we know it.

The train is the fanciest thing I’ve ever seen, even better than the room in the Justice Building but all I want to do now is stare at the landscape racing by the window. We are given our own little rooms which are kind of like a small house. I say small house, it’s about as big as my actual house. It has a bedroom, bathroom, and a changing area. It has hot and cold running water. Hot water is only found in the Seam when you boil it.

“Everything in this room is your too with as you please!” Effie tells me excitedly “Oh, and I love the way you interacted with the reporters. Keep at it!! Oh, they’ll just love you!” I pause for a second, regarding her. She’s my best chance at understanding what the Capitol want because, in a sense, she is the Capitol. “You really think so?” I ask. She beams at me, delighted at my asking “Oh, I know so.” She tells me with a smile. “Thank you.” I respond, manners are important after all.

I decided to use the shower once, something new and fascinating to me. There’s so many buttons and dials. I turn it on, and I wash myself under the pressurised water, it’s new, relaxing and I find I rather enjoy it. When I get out, I decide to pick out some clothes from the dresser. These clothes are much nicer than anything I’ve ever seen before. I find some nice looking trouser, a grey shirt and some nice boots to put on. I sit on the bed and stare out the window watching the world go by. It’s so fast and incredible to watch. I look at all the tree that grow, I could climb some of them, I think.

After a while I stand up and walk down the lightly shaking corridors of the train. I end up in a train cart with panelled walls and a table with fancy plates and utensils around the plates. I sit in one of the chairs and pick them up fiddling with them I’m unsure of how to use them properly. I spin the knife around my fingers a bit. Haymitch stumbles into the dining cart, he seems drunk. He tumbles into one of the four chairs. He glowers at me, seemingly everything is too bright. He points vaguely to a brown liquid text to me. “Give me that kid, will you?” I pass him the liquid. He pours some into a glass downs it hands me back the container. He chugs down the glass and passes out.

I don’t know what to do. I sit there awkwardly staring at him. I stand up and move half of him under my shoulder. I get a few steps with him on my shoulder before Markus and Effie walk in. Effie looks surprised at me “Oh dear.” Markus moves over to help me. Together we manoeuvre him into his room, as Effie directs us. Markus takes the full weight as I open the room. “Jeez, your stronger than you look.” Markus comments. I shrug and take some of his weight again as we dump him on his bed.

“Alright supper time!” Effie says as we make our way back to the table. As we sit down servers bring in a soup first. I pick up the bowl and try to drink it. “Cassia!!” I put the bowl down. “Yeah?” Effie sputters a bit and Markus looks at me slightly incredulous. “That’s not how you eat soup.” He offers. I blink slowly “Huh??” I ask. “You use a spoon.” Effie says, picking up the rounded instrument. “I’ve literally never seen that before.” It’s a bit of a lie, but still I need someone to show me. Markus taps me on the shoulder and shows me. I proceed to eat the rest of my soup with the spoon. Effie reminds us there’s more food to come and the staff parades a few more courses. Throughout the year the two of them show me how to use the knife and fork. I did attempt to eat food just using the knife, to the horror of Effie and Markus. I absolutely stuffed my face with the different foods. I’ve never seen so much food in my life before. By the end of my food my stomach is so full my stomach could burst.

Effie decides it’s ample time to herd us into another compartment of the train. This compartment is a lavish as the others, with fancy seats and TV bigger than any I’ve seen before. Effie sits down with us to watch the reapings. “Shouldn’t Haymitch be here, mentoring us?” Markus asks before we start. Effie sighs and rearranges herself on the chair, smoothing her skirt, “Well, he’s often too drunk for that I’m afraid. You can ask him for advice, but I cannot guarantee he’ll respond.” She looks saddened and heavily put upon. She then gives us both a soft smile and says, “Don’t be afraid to ask me for advice though.” Markus rolls his eyes and sinks into the soft seat. “Thank you, Effie.” I respond. She gives me a smile with her painted green lips and says “Anyway, enough of that melancholy, lets watch the reapings!” she says, turning the TV on.

The reaping cycle through the television. Districts One, Two and Four have volunteers. Every other district sits in silence when they ask for volunteers. I make a few notes of the interesting tributes. There’s a high proportion of older tributes, only 5 tributes, including myself, are under 15. My chances slim more and more. Heartbreakingly, both tributes from District 8 are 12. The crowd watching them sits in horrified silence. They both look meagre and poorly fed. The female tribute from district 4 looks tall, strong, and imposing. The male tribute from district 7 looks like he’s spent his whole life using an axe and the female tribute form district 10 looks like she could rip a man apart with her bare hands. The commentator notes she looks a bit like an Ox.  
I watch my own reaping, looking at the muted horror in my eyes. Maybe it’s my imagination but I think you can see the glimmer of hope in my eyes as the call for volunteer. I look younger than I perceive myself. Markus looks nervous as he makes his way to the stage, but he looks stronger and braver than I do. When we shake hands, I look determined, but I do not look like a winner. Effie calls it charming.

The commentator talks about how promising the Career tributes look this year. He talks about the merits and disadvantages of every tribute, notes how strong Markus look, surprising well fed for district 12, mention how he’s a merchant’s son. When it comes to me, they mention that I seem nice and how its “Such a shame the young ones don’t have much of a chance.” I purse my lips.

“Haymitch really needs to work on himself.” Effie says as she corrals us out the room, “He is the one who supposed to be your contact to the outside world, organising sponsors and when to send you their gifts.” She sighs, straightening her wig “You’ll have to try to get through to him, it’s the difference between life and death after all.” I think about how Haymitch was asleep periodically throughout the day.

As I walk back into my room I consider how drunk Haymitch is, it’s unlikely he’ll be willing or even able to get me sponsors, and even if he did, he’d focus of Markus, the more viable tribute. In the area I’ll most likely be on my own, I’ve got to remember that. I’m pretty much on my own, in the area I’ll likely be easy pickings. I shouldn’t trust anyone. The thought makes my heart race. The only person I have on my side right now is Effie, and she can only do so much.

I as open the door to my living quarter; Markus puts his hand on my shoulder. I turn to him, confused. “What.” I ask, already tired and wanting this conversation to be over. He gives me a sad pitying look, “I’m sorry this happened to you, your too young.” He says. I can’t help but think, what’s his game? I can’t trust him if I want to win. So, I shirk his hand off my shoulder “Thanks I guess, you didn’t do anything.” He gives me another sad look that makes me roll my eyes. I enter my room as he opens his mouth to say something else. Does he pity me enough to help me? I hope not. I could be something that I could use. People generally seem to soften and trust me for some Godforsaken reason. I can use that.

There are so many little things I know, and I can use. I just need to learn how to weaponize them. I must learn to prey on others empathy and put Father’s lessons to good use if I want to win.  
I get dressed in some pyjamas in the drawer and fall asleep in the softest materials I’ve ever had the privilege of lying on.  
My last thoughts that night are of home.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I wake up to Effie rapping on the door with a well-rehearsed, “Up, up, up! It’s going to be a big, big big day!” she sounds so excited. This must be the highlight of her year. I wonder idly what she does the rest of the year as I get dressed in the same pants as yesterday put a different shirt. If the capitol is going to provide luxuries, may as well use them. Waste not want not as Tobias would always say. The thought of my brother brings tears to my eyes, I shake my head as if to banish them. I can’t afford to be weak in front of the Capitol, I must be charismatic, gain their love and patronage.

I pick up a brush and tend to my hair, coming up with a little idea. I hold the brush in my hand and exit the room. As I enter the dining cart, I notice only Effie is there, Haymitch is probably still passed out and Markus must still be asleep. “Oh, aren’t you darling?” she asks rhetorically with a smile “Up at the first call. I wish the other tributes would do that.” She continues. I snort a laugh. “I’m a light sleeper.” I offer, and it’s true. Caused me a lot of trouble having to share a bed with two siblings, my sleeping patterns is erratic at best. “I was wondering …” I trail off purposefully, scuffing my foot on the carpeted floor. Effie tilts her head “Yes dear?” she asks. She looks different today, same green wig but with a baby blue outfit. “If you could maybe do my hair?” I ask, I’m trying to endear myself to her, she already seems charmed, but I’ll try and place her firmly in my camp over Markus’. She looks over the moon with my question and sits me down in one of the dining chairs, as I hand her the brush. “It’s just you look so nice…” I mutter. She positively preens at the complement “Of course dear, of course. Wigs are all the rage in the capitol right now, but of course, I know a lovely simple hairstyle that will do. Oh, the sponsors will love it! Of course, I’m not a stylist, and mind you they’ll have a costume for the parade later -wont’ that be lovely. But…” She stops for a second, “Where was I? Oh yes. It’ll be a lovely style from now until then.” She rambles pleasantly.

By the time she’s finished my hair, and rambling on about Capitol styles and some interesting facts about sponsors, it’s in a half up, half down style similar to yesterday, with two twisted strand pulled into a bun at the back of my head, held with a gold coloured hair comb, showing flowers from Effie own collection. “I tried to emulate your style from yesterday somewhat, just with a little more class!” she tells me. “Thank you so much!” I exclaim, I’m not trying to manipulate her anymore, I really mean it. She’s given me her own possession. Effie seems live a nice woman, underneath the Capitol exterior. “Not a problem at all dear. Now why don’t you eat some breakfast while I wake the boys up?” she says, and I wave her goodbye.

Effie must’ve sent in the serving staff when she left because as soon as she’s gone a plate of fruits and meats is placed before me and more bread than I’ve ever seen together in one place in my life. I’m drooling. I pick up one of the rolls and tear into it using my incisor. Haymitch takes this opportunity to walk through the door and laugh. His eyes and face are red. “Looks like you got spirit kid.” He snorts and sits down across from me. Even from here I can smell his breath, reeking of alcohol, as they did for me the servers place plates of food in front of him and he absently moves his arms as they do so. He takes a look at he and his good humour dries. “I always hate it when they take the young ones.” He mutters looking around for something. “Alcohol, whiskey or whatever they have!” he calls waving his hand. 

I look in front of me awkwardly. There are three cups, and orange coloured liquid I assume to be orange juice from the colour, two cups of hot steaming liquid. Both of them brown, one smells bitter the other sweet. My stomach churns a little when I think about who wasteful it’ll be if I don’t drink them. It occurs to me that the Capitol don’t care at all, it doesn’t matter to them. Everything in abundance for the Capitol I suppose. It doesn’t stop the guilt building at the small of my back.

After a small amount of time of me tearing apart my food and testing the different drinks- I find the sweet one best- Effie walks back through the door and sits beside Haymitch. They scowl at each other, Haymitch knocking back another alcohol or whatnot. Effie sits down and gracefully allow the staff to place food in front of her. They eat in quiet for a second “You can at least to try to help them this year.” Effie whispers at Haymitch. She tries to be discreet, but the room is so quiet I hear every word. Haymitch snorts “No point. Fuck it. We’ll never win again.” He says taking a swig. Effie gives a pointed glare to him “She’s 13, don’t swear you brute.” She hisses. For a second it reminds me of the times my parents would fight a home, father raging a storm and mother, vexed, trying to stop him being a moron. Haymitch gives me another look, a long sad one, “This one is too young. Fucking bullshit all the young kids. You got no chance, sorry kiddo.” “Fuck you.” I respond. Effie gasps affronted, Haymitch snorts, “Spirit. It’ll only get you so far kid.” I shrug “There’s no point in not trying.” I offer. He sighs and takes another swig, waving his hand at me “Aye, aye.” he says, “No point in really trying either though.” This causes another telling off from Effie at which point Markus walks in the room. 

It must be a sight, Effie angrily telling off Haymitch as he swats her away, taking another long swig. Me just glowering over the table, tightly clutching a knife covered in butter. “Hi.” He says quietly as he slides into the seat next to me. Haymitch looks back over with his glass, looking slightly deranged “A big strong one, from the merchant section.” He says, looking at Effie meaningfully “Often dumb get themselves killed quicker. Seam kids,” he gestures to me “Have more street smart, y’know. If you could get a healthy Seam kid, they might have a chance,” Markus looks affronted at being called dumb and being dismissed as a victor in one blow. I snort. “Good luck finding that.” I snort. Haymitch gestures with his glass “Precisely.”

Effie huffs “You could at least try Haymitch.” She says, turning up her nose. He looks sadly off again “Used to. No, too sober for this.” He tries grasping at the alcohol on the table but gives up. “Do you have any real advice?” Markus asks desperately. Haymitch hums and nods “Sure, stay alive.” Markus glowers and begins to eat his breakfast sulkily. “Anything else?” I ask. He looks at me and shrugs “Eh, probably I’m too drunk and too sober right now. Let the stylist do whatever I don’t know it’s pointless for you.” I hope he means the collective you at the least. “Love the optimism.” I say drily, he nods. “Aim to please.” He says. Effie gives an incredulous laugh at that. “I’m sorry dear, he’s hopeless.” She says. I nod. 

Ok. I’m unlikely to get sponsors unless I can pull beyond. Make them seek out Haymitch and not be instantly repulsed. Hard task. No matter. I just have to do my best.

Suddenly the train in plunged into darkness. I say darkness, I mean that the windows are pitch black on the overhead lights shine. Haymitch takes this as his queue to commandeer the liquor bottle and clutch it to his chest, away form Effie and the rest of us. Markus stands up and wonders over to the windows, I follow him after swallowing the last of the sweet brown liquid, I still don’t know the name of. The train rattles along the tracks in the dark, I stare at the rocks and think how Tobias, Morgana, and -if I hadn’t been reaped- myself would spend our lives picking away at rocks like these. It makes me kind of homesick in a weird way.

The train slows, and I find myself kind of missing the high speed. Just as suddenly as we were plunged into relative darkness, we are blinded by the light at the end of the tunnel. I move even closer to the window to stare at the Capitol of Panem. Its grand, colourful, and so much more audacious than I could’ve imagined. It’s like a rainbow, even the people are magnificent bright colours so different from normal, I feel like I’m seeing colour for the first time. I’m hypnotised by the grandeur of it all.  
As the train rolls into the city, the peacock people of the Capitol point at the train eagerly. They’re so excited to see us. The perfect opportunity. Markus has backed away a little and stares out the window. I wave at the adoring crowd, beaming my best smile at them, some clutch their hands to their chests and stare adoringly, waving back at me. Some of them cheer my name back at me. Markus stays where he is, arms crossed. “Why are you pandering to them?” he asks grumpily.

I turn back to him as we pull into the station. “Sponsors obviously.” I say with a shrug. He looks at me for a long second, appraising. Haymitch laughs again, nursing his bottle, “Gumption from Cassia Avem. Gumption and charm.” He nods to himself. It surprises me he knows my name, I suppose Effie told him “Take notes Markus, you’ll want all the sponsor you can get.” I can’t tell if he’s insinuating, I’ll steal all the sponsors of if perhaps he won’t bother getting them for us. I don’t have much time to ponder it before we are being moved from the train to the Remake Centre, here they will prim and preen me so I’m ready for, as Morgana would say, the death parade.

When we are in the remake centre, I am brought to a prep team of fancifully dressed Capitol citizens, somewhere in the back of my mind it occurs to me they should probably not be dressed like that as they attend to another body. I’m stripped and given a thin robe and they get to work. They scrub me with a strange gritty body wash that removes all the coal dust I’ve collated over the years that I could never wash out. It feels like it’s taking off the skin off my body. Adonis, a tall dark skinned man with gold and white tattoos decorating his skin, his hair the same mix of white and gold remarks that “There’s so much dirt here I thought it was part of your skin” with a laugh. They then move onto waxing my body and remove any and all “unsightly” body hair. This is led by a short stocky person with no discernible gender named Lupus with a large blue mane of hair and tattoos of the moon cycle decorating their face. I hate the way my legs feel as they rub against each other. I’m tempted to up and run away, but they’re helping me in their own way. I guess.

The colourful array of stylists seem pleased that I don’t complain, but I can’t find it in myself to do so as I zone out of focus as I let them do their job. “Grease her down.” One of them says, causing me to blink into focus. The hell? The rub a lotion over my body that makes the ache of the waxing hurt less. This is done by Metis, a woman with the tallest pink hair I’ve ever seen, golden chains dripping from each tear of hair and decorating her entire body.

They encourage me to stand up and loose the robe and use a pair of tweezers to remove the last of the hairs. I shrink into myself wanting to disappear. “There,” Adonis says, “Finally the beauty within becomes the beauty out. Well done team!” he says, flipping his hair back, the wind chimes hanging from his left ear tinkling. “Thanks, I don’t think I’ve ever been this clean before.” I say quietly staring at my skin, clearer than I’ve ever seen it.

I hear a gasp of horror from the prep team. “Oh, you poor dear.” Lupus says empathetically, their eyes wide “at least you’ll finally be able to reach the fashion I’m sure you’ve longed for. Finally, you’ll be able to look lovely.” They continue dreamily. “Yes, I’m really excited. Finally.” To my ears, it sounds dry and unrealistic, but the Capitolites love it, seemingly drinking it up. “Oh! How exciting for you! Come come, we’ll take you to Aurum now.” Metis says beaming at me, her fancy Capitol accent make it sound strange.  
The scamper out the room to contact this Aurum person. I’m left alone. If all Capitol citizens are this dense and seemingly well-meaning it’ll be a breeze to win them over. A few sob stories here a smile there. I doubt it’ll be that easy though.

I bite my lip. The room is cold and white, it seems sterile. I pull the robe back on, I’m aware I’ll probably have to take it off, but for now its my shield, protecting me from the cold world around me, from my impending doom, the fact the odds are not in my favour and I’ll probably die. The thoughts swirl in my head, repeating, causing my chest to tighten and breaths become laboured, I’m shaking. I don’t want to die. It still all feels like a bad dream. I don’t want to disappear, no one to remember me, wiped form existence forever. I begin to hum to myself to try and bring myself out the cycle, it’s what I usually do. 

Eventually my breath steadies, and I’m still humming by the time Aurum comes into the room but I’m no longer shaking. Aurum, as it turns out, is an extraordinarily tall and imposing woman. If I had to guess I’d say about 6’3, on top of that she wears 5-inch wedgeless heels, which are decorated with gold and have small trinkets dangling off. Her skin is dyed a shade of gold that looks inhuman. Her eyes too seem to have been altered and have the appearance of golden buttons, bright and somewhat grotesque. They were probably tattooed; the thought makes the backs of my knees tingle. Her face is also altered, cheekbone too pronounced and lips plump, her nose a graceful but off putting, almost beaklike point. The claws on her nails are as longer as her heels, and cross like swords where she clasps her hands in a tent in front of her. Her hair is, surprisingly, not a wig and is instead a bright white that tumbles down her back to the base of her pelvis. The dress she wears is silver in colour, tight fitting until the waste to a dramatic flare and comes right back in. She’s wholly odd to look at.

“Pretty tune.” she notes as she glides towards me with odd grace. She sighs, put upon and tired. “Off course, it’s a young one when they’re young when they’re moderately acceptable,” she sighs, and gestures for me to stand up “Robe off, chop chop.” I take it off and she floats around, appraising. I feel like a pig on market. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be better.” I offer, unsure of what to say, she scoffs “Hardly your fault, they don’t feed you enough for any good idea. I’m looking forward to my promotion, one day.” She say with a wistful look in her cat slit eyes. 

She shakes her head, her ornaments tinkle as she does so “Robe on, follow me.” She says strutting into an adjacent sitting room. She lowers herself into a blood red chair and gestures for me to do the same on the one opposite. The room is pretty bare, 3 blank walls and a glass window that looks onto the city. There is a table that transforms into a food laden one with the press of one of Aurum’s claws. Again, the amount of food has my head spinning. I imagine how much better off everyone back home would be if this was available to us. Maybe we could all live without starvation if the Captiol shared the wealth. A voice that sounds suspiciously like Morgana in the back of my head says, “Maybe then the districts wouldn’t even have rebelled.”  
Aurum sighs, taking a delicate bite out some chicken. I take that as the queue to eat some of my own, using the manors Markus and Effie taught me. “District 12, it’s so hard to find a way to make that appealing. Every other district you can extrapolate, new idea. Coal mining. Minors, coal, and fire. That’s it.” She sighs irritated. She shows me her plan and I swallow hard. 

Oh no.

“Of course, we’ll add a little bit of modestly, since you’re only thirteen.” Aurum offers.

It does not help me in the slightest.


	4. Chapter 4

Several hours later, I’m standing in the chariot, feeling like a fool. Little black gems decorate body, they sparkle in the light. The concentrate on my hands and my feet, which I wear black “dancers’ shoes” according to Aurum. My hair is in a similar style to how Effie did it, the only part of be Aurum gave vocal approval for. She merely said, “Of course she did.” With a warm smile when I informed her Effie did it. Instead of twists, she uses braids and pulls part of the front of my hair back into the bun too. The black gems leave most of my face clear but fill the side of my face, building swirls to my eyes. Instead of being completely naked, like Aurum originally planned, I’m wearing what is really fancy, black sparkly underwear. If I make it back, I’ll never be able to look my parents in the eye again. 

Markus stands beside me in similar attire, but unlike me, the only bit of modestly he was offered is a cod piece to cover his… Yeah. And only that, his arse is completely bare. His face is red, but he smiles when he sees me. “At least we’re fools together.” He offers, I give him a half smile “I don’t think I can look anyone back home in the eyes again.” I say. He gives a hearty laugh at that. In this moment when I’m embarrassed and ashamed, it’s nice to have someone to talk to. “At least the horses are pretty.” I say, because they are, jet black and they seem like I could hug them. There’s four, I’d like the feed them apples and have the strange snuffling when animals eat out your hand. Markus smile at me then looks around, searching. I don’t get the chance to ask what he’s looking for when the opening music begins. The massive doors slide open and the crowd lined streets are easy to see, covered in colourful people that stretch to catch a glimpse of us. From what I remember we’ll be paraded to the City Circle where a small ceremony will be held after which we’ll be escorted to the training centre, possibly the last place with a bed I’ll ever be in. If I don’t die of shame right now.

The tributes from district one are first, adorned in fine jewels, glowing like gems in clothes that actually cover them with decency. They seem to emit light. The crowd foes wild as they’re paraded out with their white horses. They are the favourites, I can tell from the look in Aurum’s eye, that’s where she wants to work, it matches her aesthetic and all.

District Two goes on next and so on and so on. District Four gets a spectacular round of applause, the tributes dressed like mermaids, with working water features on their costumes. The female tribute looks especially radiant, the silver against her dark skin and curly black hair makes her seem almost god-like. From there all the cheers are less enthused. District Eleven’s pretty chestnut horses prance out the grain god and goddess before our chariot is lined up and ready to start.  


“Try and make a good impression for us.” Argentum, Markus’ stylist says as the horse pulls our chariot away. Markus chuckles darkly, “For them, all of this is for the capitol.” I snort “You sound like Morgana.” He grins “Your sisters a wise woman, she’s says all sorts of wise things.” I want to ask how he knows my sister, but the music drowns everything out and we are plunged into the enthused arms of the Capitol.

They cheer for us, true, but it’s quiet compared to District One through Four. Still I put my best smile on and wave to the crowd. They love it like they have earlier, but they’re attention is drawn by the other districts. We will gain few advantages from tonight. Admittedly, the Capitol citizens do seem kind of fascinates by the state of undress and glowing rocks. I catch site of myself on the screen, I’m somewhat recognisable, that’s good at least. I continue waving at the crowd with a big smile. On the screen appears the charming smile of a young girl and while I know it’s me it doesn’t truly feel like it. 

We enter the City Circle and the Twelve chariot fill the road. When I look up, I see faces in windows watching us fascinated, these are the most prestigious citizens of the Capitol. So, I continue waving until the president begins his official welcome. He’s an overall small man that’s overwhelmingly white. The screen shows each of our faces on the screen, heavily focusing on the career districts but we get a fair share of the screen time. Markus being attractive and my apparent charm help us I suppose. Our chariot does a final lap of the circle and enters the Training Centre.

The doors are closed sharply behind us and our prep team surrounds us as we exit the chariot. Aurum gives me a half smile “Better than usual for District 12, they’ll be talking about you a little at the very least.” I return her smile “Thanks to you.” She hums in response “Yes, hopefully one of you win so I can be promoted sooner.” It’s weird to be viewed as nothing more than a commodity, a job opportunity. “I wish you well then.” I say with more confidence than I feel.  


We are ushered to an elevator in the Training Centre so we may get to where we will be living for the duration of our stay in the Capitol. Effie presses the button and the elevator moves up like a bullet, people become ants and my heart thumps wildly. It’s nothing like the creaky old one I rode in the justice building. This one is a real marvel of engineering.

I’m glad to find out it’s not only Haymitch that will be overseeing us as we go to the arena but also Effie. She pleasantly informs me I performed well in the Tribute parade, charming some of the masses it seems. She informs us she’s been trying to help us by talking to her contacts in the Capitol. It’s kind of her to do so, I wonder if she does it every year. “They’re obviously sceptical but I’ll get them on my side as soon as we know your strategy.” She sighs “Only Haymitch can actually seal the sponsor deal, but I’ll try my best.” She determined it would seem, but not fully invested. I can see it in her eyes. She needs a bigger splash than the one we made for this to work, the one we did make will make it hard. Markus may have a shot but I’m a skinny, underfed child from the Seam.

I’m shown my quarters and my jaw drops in shock when I see it. It’s bigger than my entire house. The only thing it couldn’t fit is my tree. It’s just as fancy as the train car and I go wild trying to figure out the different buttons. One sprays scents as you shower. You can summon food like a magician by whispering the type of food. The windows will show you anything you want like a TV. I fiddle with the magic wardrobe until I find a comfortable pair of trousers and a warm looking jumper and shirt. I go and take a short, picking off the remaining gems and stepping under the warm pressurised water that smells like fresh strawberries and mint. The mat on the ground instantly dries your body with hot air and a fancy machine uses a small current of untangle and dry my hair. I get dressed in the outfit I found earlier and try and redo my hair.

Eventually Effie comes to get me for dinner, she gives me a smile as we walk to the common area “You’re doing great dear, you’ve certainly fascinated some of my contacts today.” she tells me. It occurs to me I may have succeeded earlier in making myself her favourite. Good.

Markus and our stylist stand on a balcony that overlooks the Capitol as we enter the dining room. We’re offered wine by a mute woman dressed in plain clothes; I don’t accept it. I don’t like what it does to Haymitch, and I don’t want to see what it could do to me. Besides, I’m too young anyway.

Haymitch stumbles into a chair as dinner is being started. He accepts the wine when it’s offered to her and downs it like a shot. Conversation is stilted and awkward, Haymitch and Effie try to be civil in the presence of Aurum and Argentum so I suppose it could be worse. Haymitch drunkenly slurs at us, swinging his glass so that the amber liquid sloshes about and dribbles on his hand.

“Do. Do know why Twelve never fuckin’ wins?” Haymitch starts, Effie looks about ready to go off at him again, “Because you never get the right mix of anything y’know?” He says in a drunken stupor, slapping Markus on the arm. I eat my food quietly until he decides to focus his drunken attention on me. “Like Seam kid, got the street smarts that let them survive, right Cassia?” I nod awkwardly, he turns back to Markus “But the… the… Merchant kids? They have food, right? Generally fit and all but they know nothing about survivin’ or how the world will work when their adults.” Effie, Aurum and Argentum look put off their food by his drunken behaviour. Argentum’s Silver lips curl, “Drunkenness is so passé. He can’t even hold his liquor.” It strikes me as odd as he generally seems to be a functioning alcoholic, but this must be a different kind if it’s affecting him like this. We eat awkwardly around him, unsure of how to react. He keeps on rambling about whatever comes to mind, it’s the drunkest I’ve seen him so far, he keeps trailing off, eyes going unfocused. At some point he looks at his glass and mumbles about it being “the good shit.”

As we’re getting up to watch the replay of the opening ceremony Haymitch slams his hands on the table “Avoid the big ass horn and anything that looks nice.” He says looking at Markus and me. We blink at him “The cornucopia?” Markus asks. Haymitch nods “Yep, run like hell, cause the everyone dies in it. It’s odd, I doubt he’d normally give us advice, but he’s so smashed it seems like he’s just rambling whatever comes to mind.

We watch the opening ceremony. The current favourites are the District 1 male, the District 4 female, and the wild card the District 10 female, who they’ve taken to calling the Ox after the Ox head she wore for the ceremony. When it comes for the announcers to talk about us, I make note of what they say. “Markus Valen,” one reads of the pamphlet, “he looks like a strong boy.” The other commentator nods “Yes but rather sullen wouldn’t you say?” the other agrees with his assessment. “Not one of our favourites.” The first chuckles. 

It comes to me then. The first announcer, Caesar Flickerman, calls my name “Cassia Avem, seems like such a nice girl, doesn’t she?” the other commentator, Claudius Templesmith answers “Very nice, big smile. I like her.” Caesar huffs a laugh “One of your favourites then? I know you like the charismatic ones.” “Oh yes, I like her. Unfortunately, the young ones don’t seem to win.” Claudius responds, “Oh yes, such a shame. Well then, who would you say your favourite?” “Hmm I’d have to say Oceania from District 4.” “Good choice, good choice.” Caesar responds and the continue to rattle off their other favourite.

“Dismissed like always…” Haymitch slurs from where he lies halfway on the floor before passing out. Two of the avoxes, carry him away and back to his room. “Now that that’s done.” Aurum says, holding out her hand for Argentum to take. “Let us show you the roof.” The five of us travel to the elevator, when we get to the very top, we arrive in a domed room with a door that leads to a garden. 

“It’s dreadfully windy out there and I ought not to mess up my hair,” Argentum says, gesturing to the fancy updo she has, “Darling bring me back a flower, will you?” “Of course.” Aurum responds, kissing Argentum’s hand. The four of us travel into the garden and look around, there’s so many pretty flowers here. “This is the advantage of district 12, the better the height, the better the view and easier access to the roof!” Effie tells us delighted. “It’s magnificent.” I respond, earning me a smile.

Markus stands by the rail at the edge, “Isn’t this dangerous?” he asks. Aurum raises a perfect white brow “Not at all, it’ll throw you right back up, your drunkard used that to win his games.” I blink in surprise, it occurs to me now that before he was drunk and washed up, Haymitch may well have been a very smart young man, and good looking to boot. That’s what lets you win isn’t it? Charisma, good looks, smarts, strength, and luck. I’ve got at least 2/5, arguably 3. You can’t really get the last one, but you can survive on smarts. 

I need to make a proper battle plan. More than just using swaying people to my side.

“Anyway, enough time out here.” Aurum says, picking a golden toned flower. “Let’s head back inside.” I allow myself to be herded back inside but Markus remains looking out over the city for a few minutes before joining us. Argentum is delighted by Aurum’s gift. On the elevator back down, I find out they’ve been married for 10 years and have changed their names to match their aesthetics. Also, that they were previously known as Ruby and Emerald, interestingly enough.

After that we are given free time, so I go back into my quarters. I order the fluffiest clothes they have and order some of the sweet warm drink that I learn is called hot chocolate. I curl up under the blankets of the bed drinking it. As I sit in my bed an Avox comes and collects the clothes I took off earlier “Thank you.” I say quietly, they give me a sharp nod and exits the room. I’m left with my own thoughts once more. 

I think on my family for a bit. How they are taking this. Are Tobias and Morgana ok? Does Morgana feel guilty? I hope she doesn’t. How are mum and dad? Do they sit in front of the TV hoping to catch a glimpse of me? Thoughts like this race through my brain before I remember, game plan.

Right.

So, charisma is easy. Continue smiling, being nice and grateful. See what Effie likes, maybe even ask her and Aurum what the rest of the Capitol likes.

There isn’t much I can do about good looks. I’ll work with what I’ve got and hope the stylists help me out.

Strength. I can’t build muscle mass in a short time. I’m stronger than I look though, but that isn’t much help. Maybe as a surprise?

Smarts. That I can work with. Arenas usually have some form of wood and water. Games are boring if we all die though exposure and starvation. I should focus on how to survive if I can. I know how to make traps so that should help.

Weapon wise, knives are easy enough. I can use a wood stick like a spear so I could do fighting where my opponent is kept at a distance to limit my chance of injury. If I have a knife and there’s woods, I could probably fashion one, maybe even without a knife. Don’t reveal the game though, don’t be too good. It’s a lot to think about, am I overthinking it?

I’ve got one shot at this and I’ve got to make it count.

My life is on the line after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Sleep that night is not peaceful, but it hardly ever is. I dream of my family, mourning me and of my death several times over. When I awake, it’s in cold sweat. The warm fancy sheets are damp to the touch. The big window shows the sun has breached the horizon, I yawn and make my way to the shower.

I take my time in the shower, washing away the terror of my nightmares with hot pressurised water and soap that smells like apples, washing my hair with shampoo and conditioner that smells like coconuts apparently. For a time, I just stand under that hot water and allow my thoughts to blur and wipe away like chalk off a blackboard.

When I walk to the wardrobe, I notice clothes at the base. Presumably, I’m expected the wear them today. A chill runs up my spine when I realise, they either came in while I slept or while I was in the shower. Neither thought appeals to me. Usually I’m a light enough sleeper I’ll wake when someone comes into my room. So, in a weird way, I hope that it was while I was in the shower, because if I can’t wake when someone enters my room what chance do I have when someone comes near my as I sleep during the games?

I pull on the tight black pants, brown leather shoes and the dark blue short sleeved tunic. I pull my hair into a tight bun, after considering the fact I’ll be training today, I don’t want loose hairs in my face, if I’m fighting or learning about plants and traps.

I walk into the dining room and see that across from the empty table there’s another table that’s laden with different kinds of foods and drinks. I stand between the two tables awkwardly. “Do I just take it?” I ask an avox gesturing to a plate. He nods in agreement and I give him my thanks.

I fill a plate with fruits, meats, and rolls, grab a hot chocolate and sit at the table. In few minutes Markus joins me, filling up his plate and sitting beside me. He too wears black pants and leather shoes; however, his tunic is long sleeved and green. It separates us, I notice. It shows we are not friends in this endeavour. The complementary colours may suggest allies, but I highly doubt that’s the intention. We eat in silence even though Markus has a look like he wants to speak to me.

Haymitch walks into the room, looking slightly less drunk that the day before. Tiredly, he too fills a plate from the station and joins us at the table. I don’t know what to say. Do I ask for the help he’s been so unwilling to give? Markus’ eyes harden as he glares at Haymitch, seemingly having the same dilemma I’m having.

“So, are you even going to bother to help us?” Markus demands. I bite my lip and lean forward. “Nah. It’s hopeless I’ve too many _things_ to do.” Haymitch says, “Don’t even bother asking before I’ve started drinking.” He continues. Markus sigh shaking his hand at him, “It’s pointless.” He says looking at me. I don’t know what he wants from me, is he expecting me to interrogate Haymitch for help?

“Can you at least give us something for the training?” I ask after he’s taken a swig of his flask. He looks at me with bleary grey eyes. “Ehh.” He starts. Markus sighs heavily, obviously frustrated. “Hide your skills?” Haymitch says with a shrug. Markus stands up and walks over to the balcony, muttering “That’s obvious, he’s absolutely useless.” He clutches a mug of coffee in his hand and at the balcony I can see the steam swirling upwards off it.

I furrow my brow, at least it’s something. “Anything else?” I ask him. He’s taking a long swig from his flask. Haymitch looks at me, his grey eyes look sad “Your small and fast right?” he asks, I nod “Speed and water. That’s important.” He tells me. Hazily, he looks up “Oh, yeah. Meet Effie by the elevators by 10 o’clock I think she said.” Haymitch seems to zone out again as he drinks more of his alcohol.

I pause, I have to tell Markus about the elevators, but should I tell him about the other advice? It could help him and yet, he’s the enemy. I grab a hot liquid imbued with milk, they tell me is called tea and I move over to the balcony where Markus stands. “We need to meet Effie at 10 by the elevator.” I tell him. I’m about to walk away when he turns to acknowledge me, “Thanks Cassia.” He starts “Was it that useless slob that told you?” he asks. “Yep.” I say with a shrug “So… What are your strengths?” he asks.

I blink at him “I’m pretty sure we’re enemies here.” I say. He gives me a sad look. It makes me angry. I’ve had enough. Too many people have gave me that same sad look. The pity in their eyes. Oh, the tragedy, a girl as young as me was reaped. “Stop that.” I hiss “Stop that sad pitying look. I don’t need your help. I don’t need your pity. You’re here to kill and die same as me. Fucking stop it.” I hit the mug from his, sending it over the balcony. “Wait Cassia.” He calls. I turn around glowering at him. “Get on with it.” I spit out. The mug bounces back into Markus hand, he drops it in surprise. He steps around the broken shards and stands in front of me.

“Look, I have a steady hand. I’ve got good endurance and I know how to cut up material using a knife or shears.” He tells me. “You don’t need to tell me your strengths and weaknesses but those are mine.” I scrunch up my nose, “Why are you doing this, why are you trying to help?” I ask him “What’s your game?” His face twitches “I’m trying to help. I know you didn’t need it but maybe I could give some advice.” “I can do traps. I’m fast.” I tell him. I’ll keep the staves to myself.

“That’s good. You can get food then.” He tells me, I nod, feeling a little vindictive I add “Obviously.” Markus snorts. “It’s kind of funny, you might have a chance if you were older.” He tells me. I scowl and shove him. He laughs as I storm back into the dining area, where Haymitch is nursing his bottle again. I glance at the clock on the wall. It’s already nearing 10.

I walk to the elevator where Effie awaits, she greets me with her big Capitol smile. Markus comes along a few minutes later. We take the elevator down to training rooms; the elevator zooms below street level and open to an enormous gymnasium. It’s filled with obstacle courses and all sorts of weaponry and survival stations. It’s not yet ten, but almost everyone is here. Districts 7 and 11 still have to show.

We join the circle the other tributes have made, each of them has a number pinned to their back, I allow someone to pin a 12 onto my back. No one in the circle is dressed alike, all of them are in some for of training outfits in various colours and styles. When Districts 7 and 11 join the circle the head trainer begins to speak. Atala is the head trainer, a tall athletic woman. She explains our training schedule. Each station has an expert that will remain there as tributes circle around the different stations as we see fit. The stations all teach different things some focus on weapon technique and other on survival tactics. We are not allowed to fight each other, there are people we can fight however, but not kill. I’m sure the careers are devastated.

Atala lists all the different skill stations and informs us of the importance of not skipping the survival stations, rattling of statistics of how many tributes died outside of murder. I realise that this is the first time we’ve all seen each other face to face. Some tributes look around, appraising the others. I get swiftly passed over, small and underfed. There are only two tributes younger than me, so the three of us are likely to be dismissed. I can use that to my advantage. The odds are definitely not in my favour.

Many of them, however, also look underfed. I’ve eaten fairly well for a Seam kid so perhaps I may have an edge there. Honestly, who’s to say. I just have to try my best. The kids from the wealthier districts look the fittest and healthiest out of all of us. All fit with a healthy glow to their skin. They’re the most likely to win. The career tributes from districts 1, 2 and 4 who illegally train their children for the games. We all know about it and yet the Capitol lets it happen, it makes the games more interesting. All of them seem strong and brutal. They will likely win. The only tribute that rivals them for the looks of health and brutality is the Ox form District 10, by the looks of her she could snap a neck with one hand.

As soon as Atala finishes her speech, the career tributes stalk over to the weaponry sections and start intimidating everyone with their martial prowess. Markus gives me a look “What’re you planning?” he asks, I shrug “Weapons look busy.” I answer, he snorts at that “I’m going to scout the competition.” I tell him. “Good move, I think I’ll learn how to use a sword…” he tells me “You might be better off with a knife.” I say without thinking. “Oh? How come?” he asks. “More versatile.” I tell him walking over to the weaponry. “Thanks. I’ll let you know if I notice anything about our competitor, quid pro quo and all that.” He’s too nice. It’ll be a shame when he dies.

I make note of the weapons the careers use. District 1 male surprisingly favours a mace, he bashes down the dummies, reducing them to pulp. His district partner prefers the knives to him, showing off her intricate moves at close quarter. She’s probably just as good at long distance, her arms are well muscled and long. The district 2 male is average height and slim, he holds a bow like he was born with one in hand. The district two female uses a sword, she deftly swings them, annihilating the dummies with practices ease. The female from district four could very well be the next Finnick Odair with how well she uses the trident. Her district partner focuses on spears, seemingly preferring one point to three or four. They are all well-versed in these weapons and are wholly terrifying.

The other tributes are taking their first lessons with knives, swords and axes, the simpler weapons. The big girl from District 10, is using an axe like she’s used one since she was a child. Odd. She’s not a career tribute, so she wouldn’t have been training. She also isn’t a from district 7 so wouldn’t be using it for tree chopping. To say I’m confused is an understatement. I look at all the stations, maybe I’m better off leaving the weapons right now and comeback later when everyone is focused on learning how to use the weapons and not observing other tributes. I stalk away from the weapons section and to the survival stations.

I’m the only tribute there right now. I look around and decide to start with what I will need, how to start a fire. The expert is pleasantly surprised to see me and is more than helpful teaching me different ways to start a fire. Using flint and steel to create sparks or rubbing sticks together. He tells he you need dry wood. I consider collecting some wood if I find it.

I spend about an hour here before I before I move onto something more familiar, knot tying. The man at the station is friendly and pleased to see someone taking an interest. “I know a few basic snares.” I tell him. He looks mildly surprised to learn I know things. I show him the snares that I know, and he advises me how to improve them. He teaches me a few more snares and one that’ll suspend my prey from their leg.

When I’m done I ‘ve spent about an hour and so it’s time for lunch. They herd us into a dining room of the gymnasium and like for breakfast we take food off carts around the room. Immediately the career tributes take a table to themselves. They’re loud and rambunctious, seemingly asserting their dominance over us with how loud they are. The rest of us sit alone and often in silence. Markus sits with me at the table as does the female from 10 and the male from 3. There doesn’t seem to be any reason behind it and none of them talk to us. Convenience then.

After lunch, I’m surprised when I look up to see Gamemakers dressed in deep purple robes, the judge us from on high, eating food and jotting down notes. They look at everyone but seem to focus on the careers and the District 10 female, a surprise favourite.

I wander over the weapons section finally; I pause trying to decide what to do first. I can see Markus at the knife section with a man teaching him how to throw them. “Trying to pick a weapon huh?” a voice behind me says. I turn my head to see the district 10 tribute “Ovixian. You are?” “Cassia and yeah.” I respond, “Your got small muscles here,” she says, squeezing my arm “don’t go for brute strength, you’re more a piercer than a slasher I’d say. Try the spear or a knife.” I frown “Why are you helping me?” I ask. Ovixian gives a hearty laugh “Why not? Trying to increase the odds the little guys win. As in note the careers. Obviously not literally cause I’m big but hey.” I laugh shyly. She seems nice enough, but she is obviously appraising people. I’m not sure if she was telling the truth but her tactics seem interesting. “Thanks, I’ll get on that then.” I tell her. “You do, you do.” She says waving me off and stalking off to the obstacle course.

The spear feels heavy in my hand. The trainer shows me how to throw it first. Take a step back, line up your shot and use the momentum to throw it before it’s too late. It hits firmly into the stomach of the target. That’s good. I’m passible at further distance but, obviously, closer is better. She then moves me onto close quarters. She shows me basic thrusts and seems pleased with how quickly I pick it up. She encourages me to duel. I surprise her as I start using the back end to avoid hits. “Interesting move.” She notes. I shrug. It’s probably not a proper move but it works. 

When I practise with the dummy, I thrust into it, impaling it. I hold my spear with the tip matching the “eyes” of the dummy. I thrust again, when bring it back, I make sure to keep it up. I try using longer and shorter thrusts. Moving about the dummy. As I move around the dummy, I absently twirl the spear between my hands. I attempt a slash. Brining it from above my shoulder until the bottom aligns with my hip, pointing upwards. The trainer seems pleased. When I look up, I note that at least one of the Gamemakers has been watching the session, seemingly pleased.

After this I move onto the knives section. I learn that the principles of the knife are similar to that of the spear, thrusting first then slashing. I can see why these were the two she recommended. If I use a spear, I can keep the larger opponents further away. I spend the rest of my time that day at a section that shows me how to find shelter, the best sorts of places in a bunch of different regions such as Tundra, Deserts and Swamps.

When we head back up to the District 12 floor, we are treated to dinner and Effie -and Haymitch when he can be bothered- asking us what we did that day. “I saw you with the spears.” Markus notes, “You were pretty good.” I grin “Saw you with the knives. You were alright.” I say. Markus laughs at that. “So, what where the other tributes like?” Haymitch slurs out, eyes looking disinterested. “Big and strong.” I say. Haymitch hums “Means there dumb usually.” Markus snorts “I adore the generalisation.” Haymitch raises his almost done glass “I please to aim.” Effie inquires us as to what plans we could come up with on taking them done. Markus notes that the District 1 male had poor form on all the weapons he tried that wasn’t a mace according to the instructor. I note that Ovixian has a soft spot for smaller tributes. The interrogation continues through dinner, until I’m tired and in bed, awaiting the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

Breakfast the day is similar with the amount of interrogation, even if less so from Haymitch. Haymitch seems to be drinking to get away from the pain of the games. I wonder how many tributes he grew attached to that died before he gave up. Suddenly I’m not sure I can blame him for being so drunk all the time.

I’m dressed in a similar outfit to yesterday, to my comfort I saw the Avox come in a deposit it today. We head down the elevator into the gymnasium and are told to make a start, they don’t need to talk to us today. It’s not yet 10 and yet some of the Gamemakers are already trickling in to watch us.

I decide to start my day off looking at edible plant and insects. I learn a lot about which berries, and foods are poisonous. Which plants are poisonous and which ones you can eat. An interesting note is you can eat cacti. Something that could save my skin if the arena is a desert.

Just before lunch, I decide to use the climbing area. The Gamemakers are here now and this is something I’m good at. I climb up swiftly and make my way down just as fast. The trainer directs me to an obstacle course. It’s relatively easy base on speed and climbing, I enjoy myself as I sprint and climb around the course. I’m hoping this looks good for the Gamemakers.

Eventually they call for lunch, I make my way into the dining area and sit at the same table as yesterday. The careers are just as rambunctious as yesterday, though they seem to look around some tributes watching them, marking their prey. Again, Markus and Ovixian join me at the table as well as the boy from 3.I notice the 12-year olds from District 8 sit together on a table near us.

“Saw you with the spear yesterday.” Ovixian says with a smile “You were good, bet your glad you took my advice.” I snort “Yep. Any other advice?”Markus looks over curious, I remember I never told him about this yesterday “Ha, not right now, I’ll let you know though.” I laugh “I was curious. How did you get so good with an axe?” Ovixian shrugs. “Ehh, not much to tell to be honest. Grew up in District 10, Livestock obviously. My dad was the Butcher, taught me how to cut up animals. Had a bunch of big animals, you need to go really hard to cut through it. So, I got good at it. Built like my old man I am.” She chuckles, flexing the muscles in her arm.

It occurs to me I like Ovixian, she has an easy charm, comes of a little dense but well meaning. “Oh! I’ve ignored our friends here. This is Spark” she says gesturing to the boy from District 3. “The wee kids are Ester and Plumick. What’s your name 12?” Unknowingly, she’s made my life harder. Knowing someone’s name makes it harder to kill the, or so a victor once said. Maybe that’s her play. Humanise herself enough that we can’t bring ourselves to kill her “Markus Valen.” Markus answers, he does so with no hesitation.

“So, Cassie, what your story?” Ovixian asks. Should I humanise myself, will it help? There’s no harm in telling them some facts, nothing that will give them an edge over me “I grew up in the Seam. Went to school. Climbed a tree outside my home every day to see a Shrike nest. The Seam’s the poorest part of 12.” I offer. Ovixian gives a hearty laugh and slaps me on the back, drawing the attention of the careers. “Note form! I love it!” at least she isn’t offended. Spark asks, I nod in response “Shrike’s a kind of bird it impales its prey on thorn. I read about it. I have a cousin who took up birdwatching.” He says to explain. Again, Ovixian laughs “Fits with your aesthetic then, with your spears. Ah! I’m an Ox and you’re a Shrike. Isn’t that fun?! Sparky, Marky and of you got an animal?” Both Markus and Spark are annoyed by her name calling. The three of them have a fun time chatting and joking through the rest of lunch.

After lunch I move to the slingshot section to see if I’m any better at that for a long-ranged weapon. I find myself followed by Spark. We take shots at the target together. He hits with a good deal of precision even if he isn’t the most accurate. It turns out I’m pretty hopeless at slingshot. I decide to try a bow at the next section over, Spark waves goodbye. I’m struck. My heart clenches. In another life we could’ve been friends. In another life we wouldn’t have had the hunger games at all.

I’m no better with the bow than I am with the slingshot, however I’m adequate for knife throwing. Anyway, I’m best with the spear so I go back to the knot tying section to learn more about traps and try a bit of hand to hand which I’m not very good at. I decide to ignore the camouflage section and go back over edible plant and insects.

Dinner goes much the same way as the previous night, being interrogated with questions of how our day went. Markus mentions we may have allies which brings Haymitch out of his drunken stupor. “Wha??” he asks. “How’d that happen?” “The big girl form 10 -Ovixian- apparently helped Cassia yesterday and she decided to engage us and a boy from 3 -Spark- in conversation at lunch. They seemed to like us.” Markus offers, Haymitch frowns, eyes distant “If you do, split up before it’s too late, you don’t want to kill your friends. Not to mention looks bad if you kill him, everyone hates it, including the Capitol bastards.” He glares at his drink a touch to longer for it to be merely anger before continuing “Can’t always trust them though, be careful.” I try to think why he’s reacting like this, then it occurs to me a few years before, a tribute from 12 was killed by her allies as soon as she found them after the bloodbath. We both promise to be careful and Haymitch zones out again, and we’re back to Effie questioning us. Trying to get the best angle for her conversations.

By the end of the night I’m once again exhausted by the conversation and end up out like a light. Waking up early for a shower and breakfast before heading down the gymnasium with Markus and a game plan. Today is the day of our private session with the Gamemakers, it’s also our last chance to have a proper team with Ovixian and Spark. Markus seems really for it. I’m just hoping not to die.

We head into the gymnasium and I make use of the time before lunch to cycle through a few stations that could help me. A last shot at the spears, testing out a few snares, making sure I could start a fire and other such activities. I make note of the careers walking over to Ovixian and her shaking her head, seemingly disagreeing.

When we are called for lunch, we make our way to our table. I sit down with a plate of food, Ovixian slides in next to me with a smile. Markus sits across from her and Spark next to him. Spark looks around the group appraising, “So are we an alliance or not?” he asks. Ovixian gives a feral grin “I’d say so, I rejected the careers for you guys, twelves?” Markus grins “Yep, Cassia?” “Sure.” I say with a shrug. “Right,” I say, “do we discuss game plan or skills first?” Spark looks about nervously as the male tribute from district 1 is called. “Whatever we do we need to do it quickly; I’ll be called before we know it.” Ovixian nods her assent. Markus pipes up “How about we do a quick list of skills then discuss game plan. Like three skills and no stories behind it.” We all agree to this.

“I’m strong, I can use an axe and I’ve got good endurance.” Ovixian claims to start us off. We all nod, and Spark takes the opportunity to speak “Right, ok. I’m smart, I’m good with a slingshot and I understand technology and plants.”Markus goes next “I’m fairly strong, I can use a knife and I’m faster than I look.” I’m next, now is not the time to hide skills “I can make traps and snare. I’m really fast and agile and I can use a spear.” It’s a passable set, we won’t be formidable, but we’ll be a deadly unit.

Game plan now. The second tribute has made their way to their session. “Right. So, we shouldn’t go into the blood bath. We can’t take the careers it’s not worth it. How will we know where to meet?” Spark asks. “What’s always in the arena?” Markus asks rhetorically “Cornucopia and water.” We pause for a few seconds. We’re whispering obviously, trying not to let people in on our plan. It’s somewhat obvious we’ve become a team though.

“Head South of the Cornucopia until we find water.” I offer. “Or maybe just head in the direction of its tail, that’s easier.” I get a few nods of agreement. “If there’s water there of the bat head left of the mouth, right of the tail.” Spark adds. We all nod in agreement. “If we can’t find water head to the tallest tree, and if there’s no trees head left from the tail.” Markus adds. “Sounds good,” Ovixian says “But we need supplies.” We murmur our agreement. The boy from 2 is heading off now. “I’m strong I can handle the blood bath, get us a few supplies.” She offers. “I can try too, but I won’t risk much as soon as I feel unsafe, I’ll follow the original plan?” Markus offers. “If you guys are sure.” I say. “Are there any weapons or supplies we should look for?” Ovixian asks. “Axe for me, knives for Markus, slingshot for Spark and spear or knife for Cassia.” She continues. “A canteen is probably a good idea. Grab a backpack or two.” Spark adds. “If one of us is already at the back of the cornucopia,” I say gesturing to myself and Spark “and competition looks weak should we run in and grab a bag?” The rest nod “The more supplies the better.” Markus says. “At what point should we split?” Ovixian asks.

It’s a big question. We don’t want to turn on each other obviously, but we want to take advantage of the group. “10 probably, let’s not kill each, I don’t want to lose faith in humanity like that. I feel like we’re friends.” Markus says. “If the bloodbath knocks it down to 10, we split supplies evenly and go on our way.” It’s unlikely to happen but I feel it’s a good idea to point out. Ovixian smiles at this “Lets agree that when we split, we split supplies evenly.” We shake on it. I’m hoping to God this works and that Ovixian won’t rat us out to the careers. I don’t think she would but knowing how the odds have screwed me over I’m still nervous. The girl from District 2 is away now. It’ll be Spark soon. “Is there anyone else we want?” he asks. “I don’t think there’s anyone else I trust as much as you guys.” Markus says. We all agree. “So, Spark, what’s your plan?” I ask, “Get a low score, fly under the radar.” He says with a shrug “Maybe show enough with the slingshot and plants that I get an ok number.” We don’t talk much more before they call on Spark, “Wish me luck!” he says with two thumbs up. I give him a wave as he leaves.

It leaves me, Markus and Ovixian. “So, what’s your plan?” Markus asks Ovixian. She grins at him. “I’m going to hack a dummy to bits, then tear one apart with my bare hands. Hope that it gives me a good score. What about you?” He shrugs “They probably won’t be paying attention to me and Cassia, they’ll have been there too long. I tear up a few dummies, throw a few knives.” That’s a good point, they won’t pay attention enough to give me a good score. It doesn’t matter, I don’t really need one, Haymitch won’t get us sponsors anyway. “Cassia?” he says, gesturing for me to say my plan. I haven’t thought about it much, “I dunno, climb something, use a spear. That’s all I’ve got. Like Markus said, they don’t care us.” Ovixian nods “Oh well try your best.”

Time goes pretty fast with tribute after tribute leaving the room. At one-point, Ovixian bemoan how they should do this in lottery order, so the lower districts have a better chance. She’s right. If she gets a low score it’ll purely be her District number that’s at fault. It’s clear to see she’s in with a shot to win. If they score her lowly it’ll be madness. Eventually Ovixian is called to go. Leaving just us and the District 11 tributes. The District 11 tributes are a stocky but underfed boy and a willowy underfed girl. Neither have any interest in talking to us or each other. The room is awkwardly silent until they are both called to leave. Then it’s just me and Markus. I sit on the table. “Good luck?” I tell him. “You too Shrike.” I hum a tune and he join in as we wait. It’s an old familiar tune from district 12. Eventually he too is call, we wish each other luck again and then I’m left on my own. I wait for about 15 minutes until I’m summoned by the Gamemakers.

I look up at the gamemakers in their purple robes as I walk in. They seem distracted, like they want this to be over. Jokes on them, so do I. “If you could just give me like a seven then we could all go home right now?” I offer, it gains me a laugh and some attention from Gamemakers that weren’t paying attention before. Unfortunately, they don’t let me leave.

I grab a spear and make quick work of one on the dummies, demonstrating the thrusting and slashing moves I’ve mastered as well as a move called the spear coil. It’s not much but maybe I’ll get the seven I asked for. I clasp the spear tightly in my hand and decide to take a risky move. I climb on the apparatus they have, holding the spear, hopefully showing my skills. I hold on as best as I can while I throw the spear. It strikes the stomach of a dummy; it wasn’t the one I was aiming for, but they don’t know that. I’m pretty pleased with myself. I clamber down with ease.

I make my way to the rope tying section and set up the simple snare I was taught, the one that hangs your upside down. I shove the abused dummy into it, not before taking the spear out. It goes flying upwards, as it does so, I throw the spear at nailing it in the stomach. I just hope they can’t tell that I was aiming for the head.

I’m about to move to one of the edible sections just for something to do, when the Gamemaker stops me. “Alright, your done now Ms Avem.” I nod my head “Thank you, I hope you all have a goodnight.” I walk over to the elevator and the Avoxes part to let me pass. Before I know it, I’m back up in the district 12 quarters.

“Hi Cassia.” Markus says, “How’d it go?” I shrug “Could’ve been better, could’ve went far worse.” He snickers “Same here, they didn’t pay much attention did they. I had about 4 actually looking at me.” He tells me as we walk into the dining room. “I had six,” I declare happily, I get a little “ooooo” from Markus “ I made a joke at the start see, I was like give me a goodish number and we can all go home.” “They didn’t let you though, did they?” he questions. I shake my head sadly, “Unfortunately.”

We sit down together at the dinner table and chat a little, “You two seem a lot more friendly today!” Effie notes as she joins us, I shrug, and Markus just smiles. Right now, it feels like we’re a team. “Anyway, Aurum and Argentum will be joining us for dinner again, so we can see your scores.” That’s interesting, “And Haymitch?” Markus asks, Effie takes a graceful sip of wine “Who knows, if he’s sobered enough.” He, Aurum and Argentum eventually arrive for dinner, with Haymitch taking up the rear. He’s halfway drunk, better than completely shitfaced.

Dinner is relatively peaceful with the adults talking about the mundane stuff like the weather. We get to the main course before we’re asked about our days. Markus informs them of our alliance and our plan. Haymitch nods his approval at it, making me feel somewhat better. They ask us how our private sessions went. Markus informs them of how we impaled a few dummies with knives and cut another to ribbons. He tells us he also lifted a few weights. I tell them about what I did with the dummy, even mentioning my near misses. I finish with telling them how I starts, the Capitolites gasp but Haymitch find its absolutely hilarious “I would’ve let you go!!” he tells me with a snicker as he finishes another glass of brown liquid.

Soon enough, we’re sat in front of the TV as the scores are announced. Familiar faces flash up on screen as well as their numbers. As expected, the careers are in the 8-10 range. The average players -like Spark-appear at a 5. There are some outliers. Ovixian earns a 10 which is exceedingly good for a non-career tribute. Markus earns himself a six and I earn myself the seven I asked for. Our team is pleasantly surprised, they congratulate us. Markus and I congratulate each other. I sleep badly that night, my dreams full of nightmares of traitorous friends and loyal ones that die.


	7. Chapter 7

“Up, up, up! It’s going to be a big, big big day!” declares Effie as she knocks on my door, waking me up. I roll out of bed onto the floor with a groan. Today, I’ll be trained for my interview tomorrow, these will be televised live throughout Panem.

I drag myself into the shower, washing away the cold sweat of the nightmares before. There are no clothes left out for me today, so I dress in some comfortable looking clothes consisting of trousers and a jumper. I walk into the dining room area; I fill up my plate with all sorts of Capitol delicacies and bread. I grab a glass of what I’m told is apple juice and sit at the table. Effie sits there, looking slightly bedraggled, Haymitch sits next to her looking angry but sober, if hungover. No one says anything until Markus has joined us at the table with an equally loaded plate.

“Ok then,” Effie says, “I’ve managed to convince Haymitch to stay sober to help you today.” She smiles pleasantly. “I’m going to get shitfaced tomorrow” he says scowling at his glass of orange juice. He sneaks a flask out his jacket and dumbs some liquid into the orange juice as soon as Effie turns her head. “So, Cassia, Markus, you’ll spend four hours with each of us. I’ll help you with your presentation and Haymitch will… attempt… to help with the content of your interviews.” Effie tells us “So which order do you want to do?” she asks. Markus shrugs “I’d rather not deal with Haymitch,” he says, causing Haymitch to snort and say “Yeah, you too buddy” as he takes another drink from his alcoholic orange juice. “So, I’d rather start with him if your good with that Cassia.” Markus continues. “I’ve got no preference.” I lie, Haymitch will likely be drunk by the time I’m dealing with him and I’d rather not deal with that, but I know that Markus has despised Haymitch since day one.

We split up once we’ve finished breakfast, “Good luck.” I mutter to Markus as we split, “Yeah, I’ll need it.” He says with a scoff. Effie and I go to my quarters, “Well dear, I’ll be teaching you how to present yourself on stage. How to hold yourself with all the poise and grace of a Capitol citizen.” She says with a smile, it’s slightly condescending but she means well. “Thank you, Effie.” I tell her. “You know, I very nearly picked a different slip, I’m glad you’ve got to experience the Capitol but sometimes, I feel bad, you’re so young and polite. No matter, just you remember I’m rooting for you.” She tells me with a slightly bitter smile. My heart jumps, apparently, I very nearly wasn’t here. I suppose it doesn’t matter because I’m here now. It makes me feel slightly better that Effie is rooting for me. It means she’ll be trying to get me sponsors. “Right so lesson one, how to walk in a proper gown.” I spend an inordinate amount of time learning how to walk in a dress that is too heavy and long. Luckily, I’m informed I won’t be wearing heels. I still spend way too long tripping on the skirt.

Next up is learning how to sit with grace, the posture I hold myself with. I apparently slouch whenever I’m sitting, makes sense most people in 12 have creaks in their back because they spend too long in the mines, I’m just mimicking what I know. I’m informed I’ve pretty much mastered smiling when I talk to people, which I always do when trying to be polite or talking to someone I like. “Just be your usual charming self!” Effie tells me with a smile, which I match with a winning one of my own. “Just like that.” She says with a little clap of her hands. She also teaches me hand gestures and eye contact. Eye contact is kind of obvious, but hand gestures was something I hadn’t thought about. By the time, its lunch I feel like I completed the weirdest exercise of my life. I change back into my comfortable clothes before I head off for lunch.

“So, what’d you do?” Markus asks me as we eat lunch “Learn how to walk proper and stuff. Presentation.” I answer, saying presentation with a mockery of the fancy capitol accent. “It’ll be easier for you; you don’t have to wear a skirt.” Markus snorts at that “Perhaps I should,” he says, causing me to laugh “Anyway we went over my angle for the crowd, speaking of which I want to talk to you about that. Something I’m going to say.” I shrug “Eh, doesn’t matter. What’s your angle brave, or the coward you are.” He makes a face between bemused and angry “Oh yes, I’m going out there and say, ‘I’m absolutely terrified _please_ don’t kill me!’” he jokes.“Yeah! It’ll totally work, they’ll think your too much of a wimp! Which you are!” I shoot back. He gives me a gentle shove which I return. “Alright you two, enough!” Effie says “Markus, when you’re finished come along.” She shepherds him into his room where he’ll go through something similar to what I had to.

“Alright, sweetheart, lets figure this out so I can go back to drinking.” Haymitch says, he walks over to the sitting room and slouches on one of the couches. “You haven’t been already?” I ask, as sweet as I can. Haymitch chuckles in response, “I have, but nowhere near as much as I’d like to be.” I sit in one of the other couches. “So, how are we going to present you? You haven’t really stood out this year.” He tells me, “Do we ever?” I ask. He shakes his head “Eh, not really. Anyway, you’ve been very likable, so that bodes well.” I nod “What will they want to know?” I ask. “About you.” He tells me, that means I need to figure out what I’m comfortable telling them. “Let’s try this then I’ll ask you a few questions and we’ll see how this works out.” He takes a drink from a coffee mug I can only assume, has alcohol in it.

“So, what do you think will be your greatest strength in the arena?” Haymitch asks, I try to put myself in the zone, imagining the crowd is there with me “Uhh, well.” I stutter out. Haymitch frowns, “What’s wrong?” he asks. “It feels like you’re just asking me random questions for the sake of it, not like your interviewing me.” I tell him earnestly. He hums and grabs the flask out his pocket, “You telling me to try harder?”my eyes go wide, and I shrug awkwardly “Heh, no fuss, give me a sec.” he says, taking a long gulp. He stands up, shaking his limbs a bit, he sits back down a gives a strangled laugh. He gives me a manic smile and starts speaking with a slurred Capitol accent “Welcome one and all to this goddamn interview! Here we have Cassia Avem. Ms Avem, tell me, what will be your biggest advantage in the games?” “Well, I shouldn’t give away all my secrets but I know snares and I’m a lot better with weapons than I look,” I say with a conspiratorial grin “I won’t tell you the which one though.” It’s a lot easier with him acting more like a Capitol citizen, even if he has an edge of drunkard from 12 on it.By the end of it, we’ve decided that I’ll play the part of a charming, witty girl who’s just hoping to survive.

The next day comes too soon, at breakfast, Haymitch is making up for all the lost time and is drinking heavily. He keeps looking at us sadly. I get the impression he hates the games and he hates having to meet children every year that seem to inevitably die. I realise that it’s unlikely I’ll be remembered by anyone that isn’t my family. I’ll probably become a mere anecdote to Effie, some sweet kid from district 12 that she rooted for and sadly died like every other tribute she’s had. To Haymitch I’ll likely be nothing more than a vague notion is his head by the amount of drinking he does. Aurum and Argentum will likely remember us as a tribute parade failure. It sends a chill down my spine, suddenly I just want this to be over.

The entirety of the time in the afternoon before the interview is spent prepping me so I look good. I’m wash so I smell like strawberries, they paint my nails with a forest green colour, they even do my toes. The put make up on my face and fuss with my hair, contorting it until they have two braids from each side which meet in a sort of ponytail. They curl everything that hangs loose and braid of few more parts. They hold together the braids ponytail hybrid with a golden coloured metal clasp.

They put me in braided sandals that reach to my upper calf and fit me in a green dress that matches my nails. It’s floaty and a lot lighter than I’d think but having it on makes me feel sick to my stomach. I guess it’s a nice dress, but I’ve never enjoyed wearing them.It reaches the floor with floaty gossamer skirts; it has delicate golden details at my hips and has lace sleeves. When I see myself in the mirror it’s a mockery of myself. I don’t feel comfortable, but I don’t have the heart to tell the designers that worked so hard on it.

I meet with Markus and his group at the elevators. Markus is dressed in a smart purple suit, the jacket of which is covered in sequence and glimmers in the light. He gives me a concerned smile, “You alright?” he asks, shrugging I whisper to him that I feel uncomfortable and he gives me an empathetic pat on the shoulder. “We could always ask to swap?” he says, causing me to laugh “I think I’d like that.” I tell him. Neither of us in fact actually ask to swap, but it’s nice to know he’s on my side. Effie lavishes in compliments as Haymitch downs the last of a bottle of wine. They both seems to have got dressed up for the occasion. Haymitch is dressed in a well-fitting suit and Effie is dressed in a fancy Capitol outfit that she tells me is all the rage this season. Aurum and Argentum make an intimidating pair. Matching sword like nails and fancy clothes, Aurum wears an almost pant suit with such a long tail it’s like a dress itself, it’s of course gold. Argentum wears a silver gown that has puffed sleeves and is puffed itself with frills.

We take the elevator and are lined up with the other tributes. Ladies first. This means I’ll be second last. They’ll likely be bored out their skulls by the time it gets to me and Markus unless they’re that fanatic for the Hunger Games. I’m reminded about what Ovixian suggested about mixing up the order, and I can’t help but feel it’s a good idea.Maybe a well-placed joke will get their attention like it did with the game makers.

We’ll be sitting in an arc on the stage for all the other interviews, I’m interested to listen to see if I can figure out the skills of the other tributes from their interviews. It’s important that I also try to hide my own skills for this, revealing too much could be dangerous. We’re paraded onto the stage walking on one after the other and filling the seats. I try to mimic Aurum’s glide as I stride over to my chair. I sit delicately down on the chair. I wish I could slouch.

The audience is filled to the brim with the candy rainbow of the Capitol, wild hair styles and the strangest fashions you’ll ever seen. Hair with cages on the top containing creatures, a man with a tree growing from his hair. All sorts of odd things. Prestigious guest sits on an elevated platform, the stylist making up the first row, there’s another area reserved for Gamemakers. The entire place is filled to the brim with anyone who is anyone and everybody else from the Capitol. All screens will be turned on tonight.

Caesar Flickerman, a seemingly ageless man who’s been doing this job for as long as I can remember and even longer, prances onto stage. He carries himself with enviable charisma. He always comes across charming and well meaning, and I kind of like him, even if he is a huge part of the death match children are forced to participate in. He wears the same twinkling blue suit he always does, this year his hair and lips are purple. They change colour every year, for better or for worse.

He seems extremely excited to be here and get started he tells a few jokes to make the crowd laugh and more susceptible to us. He always seems to try and make the tributes look the best he can, even with the worst of the worst he can point out one good attribute and win the crowd over even if it’s just for the duration of the three minute interview.

The female tribute from district one goes up first, she comes across cunning and smart. She makes a quip about “May name may be Gladius for the sword, but I prefer knives.” Her brown, almost maroon eyes glimmer when she says this. The male tribute comes across brutish but powerful. The female tribute form 2 plays up the flirtatious aspect, her district partner is likewise flirtatious but comes across sexier compared to her smoothness, he plays up the idea he’s Apollo reincarnate.

The district 3 female comes across timid but smart and then it’s Spark. He comes across extremely intelligent, using fancy words and adds a hint of ambition and cunning. I think he comes out his interview looking good, like he could be deadly given the right circumstances. If he had traps to rig and the equipment to do so, he’s in with a good shot. He’s dressed in a dark blue suit with lightning bolt accents, his black hair slicked back and shaven at the sides.

It’s district 4 next, the female tribute – Oceania- is the current favourite to win, she wears a mermaid dress that continues the god-like theme that the careers have had that she founded in the parade. She comes across sharp and focused with a dash of femme fatale. Her district partner comes across nowhere near as well. The rest of the interviews come and go, District 6’s Termina gets off a clever quip about her being the end of the line like her name and the 12-year-old tributes from district 8 come across adorable but largely harmless.

Ovixian is the next interview I pay attention to. Her dress suits her surprisingly well, she borrows Aurum’s big dick energy move of wearing high heels despite her height and pulls it off wonderfully. She gives the impression of being an absolute powerhouse, her answers are to the point but also allow her easy charm to show, with the story of being a butcher’s daughter and now she’s all strong.

Before I know it, they’re calling my name and I’m making my way to the stage. Caesar offers me his hand to shake and I give it a good shake, it’s a bit harder than I mean to and Caesar pretends to stumble forward. “Well hello Cassia! There was a lot of power in that shake, I get the sense there’s a lot more to you than it seems.” he says to with a raised brow, indicating it’s a form of question along with his lilted tone, the audience seems to be listening more than the Gamemakers did during my private session “You’re right, there’s a lot more to me than meets the eye.” I respond with as casual a smile as I can imagine.

“Well, I for one certainly can’t wait to see.” He says excitedly. “So, how do you feel about your chances in the games?” “I think I’ve got a fair chance. “I tell him, raising my chin to look him dead in the eye, “I’m a survivor.” He seems absolutely delighted by that, and so does the crowd. “I just can’t wait to see! Now, Cassia what skills do you have that will help you in the games?” Caesar asks.

I give him a coy smile, “I can’t reveal too much, not when my competitions here,” gesturing to my fellow tributes, this earns me a laugh from the watchers, “but let’s just say if the prey is dumb, as it usually is, I shouldn’t starve.” Caesar makes a little impressed face “Is that a double meaning I hear? Prey being animals and… them?” he asks with a beam. I give a _helpless_ nod, as if he caught me in a great game “Oh, you caught me!” “That’s quite clever! Don’t you think that’s clever folks?” He yells into the audience, earning me a round of applause and a cheer.

“Now, what do you think of being one of the youngest _and_ shortest tributes this year?” he asks with a cocked brow. “I’m not to bothered.” I say flippantly. He looks intrigued, “Oh? Why’s that then?” he queries. “I may be smaller and younger, but that just means I’m faster and a smaller target. Harder to hit, harder to kill.” That gets me an _oooooh_ or a chuckle from the audience, “Oh, well I can’t wait to see you in action.” He says, delighted.

“Now Cassia, we all want to know more about you, so tell me do you have family back home?” I smile in response “Yes, my parents and my older siblings Tobias and Morgana. I love them dearly. I really hope I make them proud.” This earns me a little _aww_ from onlookers “They sound lovely,” Caesar says, hand clasps over his heart, “I certainly hope you make them proud.” He seems like he’s about to posit another question about my home life when the buzzer sounds, “Unfortunately that’s our time up. Give it up for Cassia Avem!!!” I get a boisterous ovation as I make my way off the stage and back to the rest of the tributes. Markus is next.


	8. Chapter 8

I almost run back to my seat, glad to be out of the spotlight. I manage to walk with enough poise that I don’t make a fool of myself. Markus is called up for his interview his Caesar. I almost snort when he comes across as standoffish as he does when dealing with anything that irritates him. As the interview goes on, I can hear him warming up, his answers become longer. He talks briefly about his endurances, avoid talking about his lack of skills with weaponry. Soon enough Caesar is asking him about home, asking a question he tends to ask any conventionally attractive boy with a chance of winning. “So, is there a girlfriend back home? We’re just dying to know. Some of the ladies here will be very disappointed if there is, especially if you win!” Caesar throughs back his head and laughs, Markus looks between bemused and uncomfortable “Yes, there is actually. We’ve been dating for about a year now actually.” “Oohoo! Steady going! Oh, what’s her name? What did she say to you before you left?” Caesar asks, overly invested in Markus’ love life. It’s a good selling point for Markus actually, a lover back home the Capitol might want him to get back too. “Her name is Morgana. And… I’m not sure if I want to say…” Markus finishes with an awkward smile, rubbing the back of his head. “Oh, come on! You must, you must!” Caesar insists. Markus bites his lip before saying “Keep my sister safe. I can’t stand to see both of you die.”

There’s a second of silence before both the crowd and Caesar is in uproar. I almost am too to be honest. Morgana has some explaining to do, maybe that’s why she didn’t protect me like she promised, she was looking forward to her future with Markus. I couldn’t blame her if that’s the case.She was a shoe in living in the higher echelon of District 12, she always loved clothes and designing. My heart sinks lower but I try not to let it show, this has made my life a whole deal harder, do I prioritise him and my sister future over mine? It feels like I’m underwater for the rest of the interview. I want to be mad at Markus, but I can’t. This must have been what he was trying to tell me yesterday during lunch. I can’t fault him for something I don’t have control over. It also makes sense what he said during the tribute parade now. There’s no way he should’ve known Morgana from school because Seam kids stick together away from merchants generally.

After the anthem, we are herded back into the training centre lobby and onto the elevators. I’m about to blindly walk onto one, still in a haze when I feel someone grab my arm. I tug back but my arm remains firm “Hiya Shrike!” Ovixian says with a beaming smile, in her other hand she grasps onto Spark, who clutches onto Markus. It causes me to chuckle. She barges our way to an elevator and shoves a kid out when he tries to join us. She walks over to the elevator pad and “accidently” hits the button for the garden. “The tragedy.” She drawls out. We all burst into laughter. “First thing,” Markus says “you’re not mad at me are you Shrike? I really do love your sister and all she’s amazing…” I cut him off “It’s fine, you tried to tell me, she was a lot happier in the last year, if more rebellious.” I say. Markus chortles, “That sounds like her. Anyway, well done team! We all did great!” I’m laughing and smiling as we stumble out of the elevator into the garden. We only have a few minutes before we could get missed, but this could be the last chance for the easy camaraderie we’ve built up. The likelihood is that we’re all dead soon, or all but one of us.

We spend the few minutes we have joking around. Ovixian performs a few power poses in her dress and intimidates us merely being so damn tall. Spark tells the funniest stories I’ve ever heard about him. Markus picks up random flowers and preforms random parts of plays and songs we know. I show them a few funny tricks I know and tells few jokes. We all do silly things and we all do stupid mockeries of the Capitol in the loud win and just have a bit of fun. A bit of time to be kids. Slowly, the mood winds down and we remember we must go back.

“Remember the plan tomorrow,” Ovixian starts, “I rush the bloodbath, as does Markus if he thinks he has a shot. If one of you two seem free to then grab one of the closer packs. Run in the direction of the cornucopia’s tail until you reach water, if it’s immediate left of the tail, right of the mouth. If you can’t find water head to the tallest tree if there’s no trees head left of the tail. Wait wherever you are for one night or such before giving up.” We all nod it’ an accurate summary of our plan, “And if one of us survives, let’s not forget each other.” I offer, “And let’s not give reasons for forgetting.” Spark adds.“Sounds good,” Markus says “team?” he puts his hand out. We all pile our hand on top and break together. I launch myself at them, giving a big hug which, I receive back in earnest. In that moment they reminded me of my own family, with Ovixian as Tobias, Spark as Morgana and Markus as the brother-in-law I would’ve eventually had. It hurts, it’ll hurt so much more if I have to see them die.

Reluctantly, we make our way to the lift, knowing that we must return to our quarters before people grow worried. We enter the lift together, and it takes a few minutes before one of us actually presses the button.The lift goes down too soon and me and Markus have to go, we’re waving like we’ll never see each other again, “Good luck and,” I start “May the odds be ever in your favour!” we all say with the same faux Capitol accent. The lift leaves again and I’m almost crying. I don’t want our friendship to be over. It doesn’t have long. I wish I never got attached. It’s too late now.

Our entire crew comes out into the hall, to see Markus with his arm around my shoulder. “Where have you to been?! I was worried sick!” Effie exclaims rushing over to us. “Relax,” Markus snickers “We were in the garden. I wanted to explain to her in private. I never got the chance yesterday.” Markus says to cover for us. Haymitch raises an eyebrow, “I heard other tributes.” He says, slurring almost incoherently, “That’s our alliance, we were going over our plan.” I say, “Markus only told you half the story, didn’t want you guys to worry.” Haymitch snorts and Effie huffs, “It’s a bit late for that now but no matter, come eat dinner and then we’ll watch the interviews, hopefully we won’t be late now.” I put on my biggest puppy dog eyes “I’m sorry Effie, I just… Wanted the chance to be a kid for the last time.” It’s not a lie, and Effie bites right in, giving me such a sad forlorn look “Oh, that’s quite alright dear.”

We sit at the table for dinner, our plates suddenly filled with the rich delicacies of the Capitol, “Well I thought you both did quite well,” Effie says with a smile, “the outfits were of course amazing.” Aurum and Argentum accept Effie’s praise and then Effie turns back to us as we eat. “Cassia, darling, you were amazing, captive audience wasn’t it?” she asks to the crew. Aurum nods her acquiesce and Argentum says, “It was impressive, but I believe the Markus’ was more so.” Effie briefly purses her lips but ploughs on “Yes, telling them about your girlfriend certainly brought a lot of attention to both you and Cassia. It’ll be easier to get sponsors if Haymitch is up to the task.” Haymitch shrugs noncommittally from where he slouches against the table nursing a glass of whiskey.

Dinner continues on and Markus strikes up a conversation about the trinkets we’re allowed to bring in. “Do you have something to take with you to the arena?” he asks me. I blink up at him in surprise “Huh?” “Y’know we’re allowed to bring something from home. I got this.” He tells me, bringing a necklace out from under his shirt, it’s familiar, a small leaf pendant at the end “Morgana gave you that.” I state, he looks down at it fondly “Yes, she did.” He tucks it back under. “I didn’t bring anything.” I tell him. “If I…Y’know… Take this for me yeah? See if it can get back to her.” He tells me. I nod in response, “Of course.” I say earnestly, looking at him in the eye. “Thank you.” He answers. I’m thrown of slightly, because I forgot that was a thing we could do and now I have nothing from home. I’m unsure how to feel, the pit in my stomach grows. Effie leaves just after that and returns in time for the replay.

We watch the replay after Effie returns from wherever she went, personally I find that mine and Spark’s were forgettable especially compared to Ovixian offering to tear up a dummy with her bare hands and Markus confessing his love for my sister. By far the most interesting interview -or at least the one that held Capitol attention- was Oceania, the District 4 female. Markus assures me I wasn’t that forgettable. It makes me feel slightly better. The anthems come too soon and the reality sets in. Tomorrow the 72nd Hunger Games begin. I’m shaking. It’s likely I won’t get the chance to see Effie or Haymitch again. Aurum and Argentum will escort us to the last step, that I know. But I don’t want to say goodbye to Effie, she’s been kind to me. Even Haymitch tried to help us in his own special drunkard way. It’s way too quiet with the programme done, a sense of doom and melancholy takes over the room.

Aurum takes me by the hands, “I’ll see you tomorrow, good luck Cassia.” She tells me with the most emotion she’s used thus far. She pats my shoulder and walks over to the elevator, soon Argentum follows her, the clasp hands and they’re gone, we’ll them tomorrow, but like my goofing around with my alliance it feels a little too final. But for Haymitch and Effie, these may well be our final goodbyes. Probably for good. I don’t stand to do well. But I won’t think on that right now.

Haymitch smiles vaguely, his breath reeking of sour alcohol. “You’re good kids,” he slurs out “it’ll be a damn shame. Just, try your best ya hear?” he says. “Any last pearls of wisdom?” I ask, he snorts “I told you, try your best. Find water and don’t die.” He chuckles at himself, then sobers. “You’ve got a chance with that alliance with that Ox girl, but don’t let them betray you.” He nods at himself “Thank you.” Markus says, eyes sorrowful, “Yeah, thank you.” I tell him. Haymitch sighs, gives a lopsided drunken smile “Cassia, Markus, good luck.” He says looking us in the eyes. He stumbles off after that, seemingly done. I can’t help but notice he doesn’t say goodbye. I can’t imagine he ever does. You don’t want to look at someone and know that they’ll die and even if you do you don’t want to say the words to make it final.

Then it’s Effie, I’m already tearing up and so is she. Markus gives her a big smile, “Thank you so much Effie.” He tells her. She gives us both a mournful smile “You both have been wonderful. It’s been a pleasure getting to know you.” She fans her face “Oh, look at me!” Markus gives her a final smile “Thanks again Effie.” He says before stalking of to his room.“Seriously Effie you’ve been wonderful, so kind and amazing.” I tell her. “You’ve been the sweetest Cassia and absolute gem. I hope you enjoyed your time here. Remember I’m rooting for you.” She declares giving me a thumbs up. I give her a hug. She seems surprised for a second but returns it. When we let go, she holds me gently by the shoulders “So, I heard you didn’t have a trinket to take in with you to the arena, so…” she shows me the hair clasp she used the first day, “I figured a little trinket from Effie Trinket!” she says with the biggest smile she’s managed yet.“Do you think you could…” I trail off, Effie seems to understand what I mean, “Of course. I’ll do it in a bun so it’s stylish and practical.” Like that day that feels like years ago, I sit and let her do my hair. She puts in a style that’s a bun with a braid around it and uses the clasp to help hold it in place. It’s tight and practical like she promised, it also looks wonderful. “Thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to me.” I tell her looking her in the eyes. “No, thank you dear. Until we meet again.” She says with a squeeze of my hand, I squeeze hers back “Until we meet again.” With that we both quietly walk off to our rooms.

I cover my hair as I take the shower, I can’t risk messing up my hair. But I take a long time under it, hoping the warmth will calm my nerves enough that I can sleep. I make sure all the makeup is off my face before I step out. When I’m back in my quarter, I change into the fluffiest looking nightwear they offer. I make myself a hot chocolate and wander around my room a bit, fiddling with the screen. The Capitol is still alive, partying, celebrating the doom of people I know. I eat a little bread, drink another hot chocolate before I settle myself beneath the blanket and try and get some rest. It’ll likely be the best and comfiest night’s sleep I’ll have in a while.

It isn’t easy to get to sleep but I manage to fall asleep. I have the same horrifying dreams of my friends dying or turning on me. Or turning into complete beasts once they get their first taste of blood. At some point my dreams fade from terror to nothingness.

I’m woken before dawn by Aurum who has me dress in a simple shift before leading me to the roof. She says nothing to me in this time and is very quiet, so I am too. A hovercraft appears from nowhere and a ladder drops down, I clamber onto the lower rung and a current freeze me in place. I cannot move. The ladder retracts and soon I am safely at the top. The ladders sticking mechanism doesn’t release me. A man in a white coat walk over carrying a syringe. He says nothing as it inserts a tracking device deep under my skin. The Gamermakers will know where I am in the arena. There will be no hiding if they don’t want me too.

The ladder allows me to move as soon as the man finishes his work and subsequently disappears. Aurum is collected from the roof. We are directed to a room laden with an abundance of food. I feel sick to my stomach, but I force myself to eat anyway, it’ll be no use refusing to eat now and being unable to eat later when I really need to. I feel disgusting as I stuff food down my gullet, focusing on the more calorie intensive. It tastes like ash in my mouth, but it doesn’t matter.

The ride lasts an indeterminate amount of time, I couldn’t say how long I watched scenery roove by until the windows blacked out, signally that we’re close to wherever were going. I’m assuming it’ll be a tree area given the scenery but for all I know it could be a frozen tundra or an. Amphitheatre.

The hovercraft land and Aurum and I are directed to go back to the ladder, which leads straight into an underground tube. We are given instructions to walk to a chamber where I’ll undergo the final preparations. My heart slams against my ribcage. These are what the districts call the Stockyard, the final place we’ll go before slaughter. The Capitol calls it the Launch Room, the starting point of they’re entertainment.

The room is clearly new, I’ll be the only person to use it for its intended purpose. The old arenas are popular tourist spots for Capitol residents. There they can visit all the places they saw on TV. It makes me sick to my stomach. My hands tremble as I shower and brush my teeth, Aurum leaves my hair alone. She gives me a sort of bittersweet smile, neither of us say anything.

They send the clothes down, identical for every tribute, no special privileges, the designers get no say. Silently Aurum helps me dress in the clothes. Underwear, thick socks, a belt, and a cotton shirt. The pants, jacket and leather boots are waterproof, and there’s a pair of gloves. “Looks like there’ll be water.” Aurum murmurs, “Effie already cleared the clasp for you token so don’t worry. Make sure you’re comfortable.” I preform some basic exercises, it fits perfectly. “It’s good.” I whisper, throat dry.

“Now we wait.” She says, handing me a glass of water, “It’s been a pleasure knowing you Cassia.” “You to.” I respond shakily. We sit in silence until a female voice announces its time to prepare for launch. I’m shaking like a leaf. I’m not ready for this. I’m standing on the circular pad when Aurum gives me a genuine smile “Good luck Cassia, I believe in you.” She tells me, I choke out a thank you as the glass cylinder lowers around me. Aurum gives me a final nod and I’m engulfed in darkness for as the cylinder rises and I’m pushed into open air. It takes a second for my eyes to adjust.

“Ladies and gentlemen, let the seventy-second Hunger Games begin!”


	9. Chapter 9

60 seconds. The clock ticks down. My eyes focus to see what appears to be a wetland, something like a swamp, or maybe just some wood on the edge of wetland it’s hard to say. It’s not like I would know. There are streams of water but no big bodies. So, the original plan remains.My breath comes out heavy. Chills dance all over my body, we’re arranged in a circle around the cornucopia, it’s mostly open at the front, but there’s ways to get in all around. I’m situated neared the back end, the tail. From where I stand, I can see all sorts of weaponry inside, there’s a few spears that I can see.

For a second, I’m tempted but I remember the plan.

45 seconds now.

The male tribute from district 7 stands on one side of me, the female from 8 on the other. The female from 8 is a jumpy looking 12-year-old called Ester. I hate I know that. Looking ahead I can see a backpack that could contain all sorts of useful tools. A few steps from me is what looks to be a canteen. Ok, grab the bag and if I have time the flask. DO NOT RISK THE CORNOCOPIA.

30 seconds.

The district 7 body is readying himself to run. I look around for my friends, Spark is two over from Ester, he gives me a nod which I return. I’m about to look for Markus and Ovixian when I see Ester move out the corner of my eye. She’s shuffling about, my heart slams against my chest.

20 seconds.

She stumbles.

BANG.

Wet.

Warm

Sticky.

The hearing in my right ear is ringing, I’m shaking. My right side is soaked in blood. She’s blown to smithereens. My right eye feels glued shut. She blew up. My chest tightens. I swallow back my tears and panic. Apollo – the district 2 male- is between shock and focus. Spark has turned his attention to the cornucopia. I… saw a 12-year-old explode. I’m covered in her remains. Apollo is too. He seems less bothered than me.

10 seconds

Deep breath.

I wipe the blood of my face the best I can.

3.

2

1.

0.

The gong sounds.

I sprint over to the bag. As I run, I can see the carnage already happening. Termina form 6 gets her head bashed in by Augustus, already gripping a blunt tool. There’s more carnage but I don’t pay attention as I reach the bag.

The bag is a dull blue. I snatch the arm of the bag and tug. It’s heavier than I expected, no matter. I make an about turn and almost slam into Male 7, I slid back, just in time as he takes a shot at my head. I duck under his arm and run. I grab the canteen I saw earlier and a packet of meat strips as I pass, quickly as I can. No sooner had I done so when someone grabs my leg and pulls me down. I panic, lashing out, a fist to the face. I can’t tell who they are, it doesn’t matter. They could kill me; I grasp at the ground to find a sharp stick and jam it where I think their eye is. She screams out in pain, clutching at her eye and I kick her off. I grab my supplies, and stomp, full force, on their – Female 9- face. I hear a soft gurgle but no more screaming. I don’t know what damage I’ve done; it doesn’t matter. I grab her pack too and sprint off.

I glance behind me as I run, and I angle myself in line with the tail. I turn back and continue running. Most people are in the bloodbath or have run off already, so no one seems all to bothered with me. I’m easy pickings anyway. I’m in the woods before I know it, somewhat following a murky brown stream. I won’t stop yet, not until I find a bigger body of water or I can’t hear the awful sounds of screaming and fighting.

I’m hoping over rocks and climbing over fallen trees, the screams are fading now so I slow my running to a hurried jog. I follow the stream, trying to stick in the tree line so I’m more hidden. It almost doesn’t feel real. I feel like I’m playing a game and I’m not in control of my body but it’s real, far too real. As I run, I glance around myself, trying to make sure nobody is nearby or following me and if Spark, Markus or Ovixian is here.

They aren’t. I can barely hear the sounds of fighting now. Either it’s almost over or I’m far enough away. I start to walk. As soon as I slow, I feel an ache in my shoulders from carrying to two pack. I continue to follow the stream albeit slower. While walking, I keep an eye out, can I see any wildlife drinking the water by me, is it safe? Is there somewhere I could feasibly rest for the night without getting killed in my sleep? I’m glad I decided to eat and drink as much as I could. It’ll stave off starvation and thirst as long as possible.

If I can find my alliance, I have a fighting chance.

A cold thought fills me, what if I can’t find them? I kind of based my plans on them. What if they decide to abandon me? Where our plans to hasty? Where we too arrogant in thinking we could actually find a body of water? My heart slams against my chest, my ribs feel tight. I can still breathe but my breath feels like it’s getting stuck as it comes in and out.Hastily, I slide behind a tree and sit on the ground. I hold my hands over my mouth, forcing my breath out my nose and try to correct my breathing, focusing on counting the shaky breaths. I try to push out the thought that if anyone finds me like this it’ll be easy to kill me.After some time, my breathing collects. I sit for a bit longer.

I sigh and rest my head against the tree. I allow myself another minute before looking around. It’s kind of peaceful. The kind of place I’d like to visit if I could. I can hear the soft rush of the water next to me and smell the heavy smell of rain and forestry. Birds sing in the trees. Most importantly I can’t hear fighting.It’s probably around midday now. I can probably wander a bit more before setting up camp somewhere. But first I should take stock of my supplies.

I listen carefully, making sure I her no rustling of clothing, no snapping of twigs or crunching of leaves, as soon as I’m happy, I pull the two packs off my shoulders. The first one I got is the surprisingly heavy dull blue one. The other is a bright green. For a second it fills me with horror. Someone could’ve easily saw that. I’m glad they didn’t or if they did, they left me alone. It’s definitely weighted differently from the first one. That could be a good or bad thing. Did it come from closer to the cornucopia?Did they have a weapon? It’s a blurry memory now. I grimace at the thought of giving up a weapon, but I can’t be sure that I did so I can’t dwell on it.

The dark blue bag contains a blanket, what made it heavy, a good amount of copper wire for traps, and a loaf of bread. It’s a good haul for a bag where it was. The other bag, the bright one, contains a dagger, a first aid kit, some thin rope, and some odd bits of food. It also has what appears to be iodine for water and another, smaller canteen, that is quarter filled with water. Enough for a gulp or two. Better than nothing.

I rearrange the bags. Completely emptying both bags and putting the contents on the green one. I fold up the blanket and place it and the bottom for now. Next is the copper wire, then the food, then the filled flask and the first aid kit. I place the knife in my belt and fill my water in the stream. I put the iodine in it to hopefully make it safe to drink. I won’t drink this until after I run out of the other one that’ll be safe. I place the iodine and filled canteen in the dark blue bag and shoulder it.

It’s weighted better now, easier to carry. I pause when it comes to the green bag. Should I leave it? It’ll be a good decoy if I place it somewhere opposing my direction and fill it with rocks. Or I could take it so it’s easier to split supplies. After some consideration I decide to go with my initial plan, I fill the thing with rocks and place it against a tree near enough the stream but in the opposite direction than I’ll go. I rub my own bag in mud to conceal it better.

Finally, before I actually leave, I clean the blood off my face and jacket. It’s dry and comes of in flakes. I almost vomit when doing it but I force myself to keep the food down. I need it off me. I kind of knew Ester, she was nice. It feels weird, almost like I’m washing away her memory. The thought makes me pause. I leave a little on my jacket, I’m not happy with myself for doing so, but the thought of erasing the memory of Ester feels cruel.

I should find shelter for the night soon if I want enough time to set traps, hopefully to stop people from killing me and maybe find a way to hide myself. I shoulder my backpack and continue as I did before, following the stream in the trees. Looking around, I try to find a particularly dense thicket or outcrop of rock I could hide in to keep myself concealed. Hopefully one close enough I can set snares for the animals that will go near the stream.

My feet deftly make way over the uneven landscape. I hop over a fallen trunk. I wonder if the gamemakers did it for aesthetic or if it was like that if the tree had worn down. I huff a small laugh. I make sure to listen keenly as I walk. At one point a spot a rabbit, making my heart lurch in excitement. Where there’s one there’ll be more, it’s always good to see a rabbit. I shouldn’t kill something I have to cook now though, not until I have someone else with me that can keep an eye out for trouble as I cook.

It occurs to me as I walk, that I haven’t heard the cannons, I probably missed them as I freaked out. That’s dangerous. I bite my lip. That little worry fest could’ve got me killed. I also don’t know how many have been killed. It’ll be important to keep a track of that. How many opponents or allies remain?

Eventually, I spy a thick patch of trees, growing. It’s not as hidden as I would’ve liked but it should be passable. I walk over and make notes of the area. The trees are short and thick, two of them have grown together making a short thick somewhat monstrous tree.I place my dark blue, now kind of brown, bag where I plan to lie and walk around the area. It could be a lot better, but it could also be a lot worse.

Oh well. Nothing I can do. I pause. That’s a lie. I walk around and grab some big rocks I can find. Heaving them over to create a better shelter on the sides not hidden by the monstrous tree, that I’ve named George. I set up the trap that’ll string someone upside down around my tree line. I then walk around the area setting up some snares that will catch men and animals. I’ll dismantle them in the morning. I think to myself, no use in wasting my resources.

I pull out the blanket from the bottom of my bag and give it the same treatment at the bag, covering it in much to hide the black outside better. At least I think it’s the outside, the other side is a silvery grey that I think it’s used to reflect heat. It’ll be a good way to maintain body heat.

The sky is darkening now. My next decision will need to be made soon. Do I eat today? I’m definitely not drinking my water yet, no matter how tempted I am. My mouth feels kind of dry. It’s irritating but I have to conserve water. It’s more important than food. I’ll drink some tomorrow. Every two or three days, I think. I grab one of the breads loafs out my bag and split it half, and eat one half, placing the other back in my bag. If the snares work, I can afford to eat more but I won’t risk it today. The other half of that will be breakfast tomorrow, water will be lunch and whatever’s in the snares will be dinner, even if that is nothing. I give myself a little nod. Even if it feels a little dumb.

After eating I rest under the blanket against the forest floor, resting my upper body against my bag. I’ll wait until I’ve counted the dead before I sleep. Dread fills my stomach causing it to twist a little. All I can do now is hope that everyone else in my alliance lived too, that I’m not the only one left. I think if Oxivian’s strength, Spark’s cunning and Markus’ resilience and I think that they must all be alive too.

Heralding the death recap is the Panem anthem and the Capitol. It turns black for a second and the night sky twinkles before the picture of a somewhat familiar face is shown, their district number is shown below. The female from 3, the female from 6 and the female from 7 are the first three. Then it’s both of Districts 8, both 12 years old, Ester and Plumick. Dead, gone forever. I don’t have much time to dwell on it as both district 9 are shown as well as the males from 10 and 11. As I pull the blanket over my head and settle down to sleep I wonder if back home I was shown as killing the girl from District 9. Was I shown shoving some stick through her eye until I couldn’t anymore then shoving it in further by bashing in her face with my foot? I feel sickened, but this is the Hunger Games, you kill to survive. Survival of the fittest.

All the careers are still alive, I think to myself as I listen to the forest, attempting to sleep. But also, so are all my alliance, I only hope I can find them soon. How many died 3, 5, 7,9. Nine people have died so far. That means there’s 15 people left in the arena for the Capitols amusement. But I only need fight 11 all going well. I fall asleep, restlessly. I’m extremely nervous about falling asleep in the arena, it feels wrong and dangerous. Yet I have to sleep. I can’t afford to be tired.

When I do sleep its fitful bursts of sleep. At one point I’m woken by a soft rustle of leaves. Horror fills my chest as I lie steadily under my blanket. I can’t see but I can’t risk moving. I hear crunching of feet on leaves, but it fades quickly. They weren’t close either. They didn’t spot me. I’m to terrified to sleep for a long time, but when I next awake its morning.


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up early morning the next day, around what I believe to be 0600. I brush off the dirt from the blanket and repack it. Next move is to dismantle the traps I set up. I collect the rope and wires and am pleasantly surprised to find that I managed to catch two rabbits! I take my winnings back and place them in my bag. I’ll have some of one for dinner. This will serve me well. Once I’ve packed, I grab the bread I set aside for breakfast and start to eat a bit. I’ll eat half now and half later. I give a little goodbye and a pat to George the tree.

Walking back to the stream I wonder if Capitol citizens will come to see George. If I win it could be a little monument, I think, almost snorting. I follow the stream, trying to find its water basin, or wherever it originated from. 

I trudge my way through the swamp like forest. The further in I get the muddier it becomes, which is kind of promising. I begin to think of home as I walk. How is Morgana dealing, I wonder? It must be really hard on her; I don’t know if mother and father knew about her and Markus. They must now. Father would be livid, racking his brain for the reason his daughter didn’t tell them. Mother would be proud that she’d snagged herself a merchant, promising herself a better future, maybe one that would allow her to send some money back. That’s been stolen from Morgana now, she’ll work in the mines most likely. I wonder if they’ve sent Tobias of to work there yet. Tobias would find it absolutely hilarious if it weren’t for the games I imagine. He’d laugh himself silly then laugh some more. The thought makes me incredibly homesick, and then all I want is to be hugged by my family. I miss the woodsy, smoky smell of home. 

Eventually my wandering takes me to a bit of a mound where the water jets over the top like a waterfall but it’s a stream. The sight of water twinkling to obviously in the sunlight brings awareness to the dryness in my mouth, to the slight dizziness in the back of my brain, the fact my salvias drying. I look up at the sun and grimace. Really, I should leave it longer, so I’m tided over more time. I’m hesitant to bring the water out now. When I reach somewhere more hidden, I eventually decided. I shake all thoughts off dryness and dizzy unfocused and clamber up the small hill and walk back to the trees. 

I make my way to a small outcrop of rock will hide me as I take a break to fetch the canteen out my bag. I crouch in the shadowed part and take in a mouthful of water. I hold the cool liquid in my mouth for a few seconds, swirling it around before I swallow. Then, I’m tempted, sorely tempted to drink the last of the water. But I know I shouldn’t. Don’t be an idiot Cassia. I think to myself. After shoving the canteen back on in my back so I’m that I can’t grab it at a whim, I shoulder the backpack and continue on my way, eating the last of my bread.

I should stop earlier to make dinner, to hide my fire during the day rather than the obvious flickering embers at night. Maybe I’ll do it in a different place from where I sleep, I guess I’ll see. My mouth still feels somewhat dry but I’m not as dizzy. I’m reminded of the water I treated with Iodine and resolve to try it later, only one sip, just in case. I clamber over another hillock, and I’m surprised by what I see.

It’s sort of bog like, marshy and watery, but not the kind of water you’d drink. It moves separately from the stream. I don’t trust the bog. Pausing at the top of the hillock, I stare at it. Is this where my alliance would expect me to wait? I have to assume not. It looks less like a body of water and more like thick watery mud the more I look at it. The bottom of my spine tingles and I get an all-around bad feeling.

I’ll move past it, I decide, descending from the mound. Moving quicker to clear the emptier space, I follow the stream much closer than I have before. I’m on edge, listening as close as I possibly can, moving as silent as I can. It’s all the quietness that allows me to hear a muffled yell.

Tensing, I glance around, gripping the knife in my belt. I listen closely, hunkering down to the ground. My heart thuds heavily against my ribs. I listen as closely as I can over the thrumming of blood in my ears. “Hey Twelve!” I hear, it’s a muffled shout. My shoulders are tense enough to feel sore, I look to where the noise came, my left, towards the mud marsh.

Honestly, right now? I want to run, follow the stream far away but… It could be one of my friends. Staring at the weird mud water thing, I see an odd bump in it. “Twelve!” I hear again. “Please!” It can be one of my friends, they know my name. Frustrated, I’m ready to cry, stuck in indecision. Grimacing, I decide. I walk over, readying myself so I can run away if I need to.

As I approach, I see that the bump is a head and shoulders of someone. “Twelve!” he says as he sees my approach. I’m silent. I don’t know what he was, I don’t know what to do. “Help. I’m stuck.” He hisses. “I don’t want to die like this.” I walk over to his face, still silent. His face is covered in dirt, but it obvious he’s the boy from 4. “Why did they leave you?” I ask. He tries to move forward, as if to show he’s stuck. He huffs out, “Obviously, I’m stuck. We were walking and it just opened up and sucked me in. They tried for a minute sure, then they fucked off. Just left me, said I’d die eventually.” I’m quiet again for a bit “What do you want?” I ask. If he wants me to help him, I’ll run, but if it’s a last drink of water or something I’ll help. He raises an eyebrow, “It’s sucking me under Twelve, slowly. I don’t want to fucking die like this, slow as all hell.” He looks me dead in the eye “Kill me.”

I’m taken aback. It’s clear why though, in the time it’s taken this conversation, his shoulders are now almost completely submerged, they weren’t before. “Take that dagger and kill me.” He says, using his head to gesture to the knife in my belt. My hands are trembling. I clutch my knife in my hand, bringing it out my belt. He tilts his head back, exposing his neck. “Nice and easy.” He tells me. I pause, hesitant. “You wanna say anything?” I ask him, it’s a respect I feel I should offer him, to hear his last words. He looks at me again, “I’m sorry I couldn’t win, but I hope you will be proud mother.” he says earnestly. He closes his eyes, nods, takes a breath, and tilts his head back again. I bring my knife forward and finish him off, blood seeps from his throat.

The cannon sounds.

He’s dead. I didn’t know him, but I killed him. I shrink into myself but scamper back to the stream and continue walking. I don’t know what to think, so I try to shove the fact I killed him out my head, ignore the heady feeling of guilt. I imagine the cameras were trained on us, what a sight for the Capitol. The youngest tribute left, the girl from 12, killing one of their career tributes. 

It occurs to me that the people I heard last night was possibly the career pack. For a second, I feel like someone dumped ice down my shirt. I’m glad they didn’t find me; the odds must’ve been in my favour. As soon as I’m back in the tree line, I snag a bigger stick that I can use to test the ground in front of me. I’m worried now, what if I could’ve been sucked in earlier. I imagine that if his arms where free Four might’ve pulled me in too.

There’s no time to dwell on it. I have to keep on surviving. I’m more careful as I walk now, using the stick to test the ground, sticking to the trees as I did before. I feel endangered. I wish my name had never been pulled from that stupid bowl. Something inside me wants so to throw a little fit. To strop about and scream about it being unfair. I can’t do that.

The dryness has returned to my mouth. It’s unpleasant. The sky is beginning to take on an evening dim. Now is the time I’ll eat dinner, then I’ll wander a bit more before I decide to make camp somewhere. I wander a bit into the forest, so I know exactly where the stream I’m following is but I’m kind of sheltered by the trees. This is the sort of place I might sleep in, but I’ll move forward after this so if anyone follows the smoke of the fire, they won’t find me.

I collect some dry leaves and sticks and start a fire. I’m careful while doing so, listening out for anyone. The fire takes some time to make, every time I see a billow of smoke I grimace. I’m so nervous that someone will follow the smoke and find me. I keep the bag on my back as I skin one of my rabbits and cook it over my fire. As soon as it’s clearly cooked, I extinguish the fire.

I collect my rabbit and jog back to the stream. I end up crossing it and following the treeline on the other side, a bit further in than usual. I’m walking briskly, hopping over rocks and logs.

I enjoy the smell of the woods; it reminds me of the meadow in 12. As I hike, I munch of some rabbit. Eventually I pause when I come to a hill, much larger than the hillock and mound I’d clambered over earlier today. I’m tired, my feet are aching, and my eyes feel dry. There’s a stinging at the back of my head. I should drink some water. I won’t try climbing it today, it’s not worth the risk. I’m tired and unfocused, I could slip and fall, kill myself like an idiot.

The water gushes over the top, rushing over the rock face. Moving over grooves it’s made in the rock, slowly but surely eroding it. I walk back into the trees, giving off a little yawn. I wonder if the cameras watch me. I’m certain they were as the boy from 4 died. There isn’t a really good place to hide tonight but I walk into the thick trees and fish the blanket out that bag. Like the night before, I cover it in murk and dirt. I also take the time to redo the covering on my bag.

The rabbit goes back in the bag, but I take out the canteen of treated water. Nervously I hold it in my hands, what if it’s deadly? What if it could kill with a sip? I think of the rabbit I trapped and ate. If they drunk it, it should be alright, besides, I treated it. As I had planned earlier, I take a singular gulp. It’s more than I planned but I’m thirsty. Like I did last night I crawl under the blanket and rest against the bag. I’ve set up no traps tonight.

I watch the skies, waiting for the death recap, so I can look at the boy I killed. After a while of staring at the sky, the anthem comes on. They sky is lit up with the Capitol’s insignia and then the boy form 4’s face is displayed in the sky. That’s it. Only he died today. The careers are entirely unaware that I did it. I wondered if Oceania wins, they’ll show her how her district partner died. Would she be shocked? I imagine so.

When after a while I slide entirely under the blanket and try to sleep. The sounds of the forest comfort me, I let the soft rushing of water and the gentle sounds of nature lull me to sleep. I wake up a few times, when I catch myself of a root under the blanket but it’s mostly a surprisingly peaceful sleep.

I wake up to a loud bird tweeting, I groan as I sit up. I can see the sun crawling up between the trees. It’s early but I may as well start moving. There seems to have been no adverse effects of the iodine treated water, so I take another gulp of it and eat a little bit of the first rabbit. I pack my bag again, trying to make sure the weight is even. I make sure the dagger is secure and make my way towards the cliff face. There seems to have been no disturbances in the night, no one coming near my little camp.

The rock face is larger than I remember, extending above the low hanging trees, it’s no higher than the tree I’d climb when home though. I look behind me making sure my ascent will be covered. This will not be rushed; I don’t want to fall onto the hard forest floor.

I take a deep breath and crack my knuckles. I look along the rock face looking for a path upwards. Slowly, I make my way up, finding little nooks and juts of rock to place or jam my hand and feet in. It’s harder than usual with the backpack. The hard rock cuts into my hands, it’s unpleasant but manageable.

After what feels like for ever and a few near misses along the way, I’m finally pulling myself over the top. I take a moment just to lie there and rest before I make my way to my feet again. I walk away from the edge and take in the sight.

The first thing I see is another rock face, I can see it through the thick trees that cover the landscape, the rolling land covered in green grass and flowers. Berries that look deceptively nice but are most likely poisonous. I can also hear something, it’s a harsh crashing sound. I’m almost certain I know what it is, but I won’t get my hopes up.

I walk back to the stream; I had moved along to get a better path along the rock face and moved along as well as upwards as I scaled the rock.Following the stream, I feel as smile on my face, because it’s flowing quicker, I’m likely growing nearer the source.

Excitement tickles me. I still try to be careful listening out for the sounds of other tributes. Absently, I wonder how far I’ve walked. I’m not very tall and my stride is short so I can’t be certain. Certainly though, I was too far from other tributes the gamemakers would force me closer. They want their entertainment after all.

Through the treeline, I see something amazing as I near the next cliff face. I run as fast as I can to see it better, leaping over logs and jumping between stones.

I stand near the base of a waterfall, where the waters pool before splitting into tributary streams like the one I followed here. I can only imagine if I continued to follow it, I’d end up at the source of the river.

The pool of water isn’t the largest but I’m sure this is a body of water my alliance would meet at. I’ll stay here, I decided. I need to find somewhere near here to make a camp. I wander around the pond, trying to make sure I’m the only one that’s been here. There seems to be no tracks around the water. As I get closer to the waterfall, I notice there seems to be an empty space behind it.

Unwilling to get my bag wet, I place it on the ground. Then I zip up my jacket and pull up the hood. I walk right up to the edge of the water, slipping around the sliver of land that will allow me to reach the waterfall. I’m facing the rock face and almost rock climbing as I shimmy along.

I pass quickly through the veil of tumbling water. What I find behind is an extensive hollow, more like a cave. The rocks a little to smooth making me think the game makers may have made it. It makes sense, the source of the water seems to close to the ground, but that was already a safe assumption to make. I should be protected in this cave, it’s hard to see. I only saw it myself because I was as close as I could get without being in the water.

I collect my bag and bring it inside the cave, it gets a little wet but it’s nothing too serious. There’s probably a camera in this cave, not that it matters, there’s camera everywhere. I decide to eat the rest of the rabbit and take the last of the Capitol water for lunch, a little treat for finding this. So far, it’s been a good day, but there’s still the afternoon to come.


	11. Chapter 11

After my indulgent lunch, I fill the now empty canteen and use iodine to treat it. I take the rope and copper wire and move my bag right to the back of the cave and try and make it blend with the back wall -just in case. I move out of the cave and through the tumbling water curtain. The hood of my jacket is, of course pulled up.

It’s kind of strange being wet because, despite the heavy grey clouds that circle overhead, it hasn’t rained. It’s been dry except for the soft morning dew on the ground and the muddy ground caused by the trickling streams that likely decorate most of the arena.

Through the nearby woods I wander, placing a few snares in places that are concealed by flora. I try and place them so it’s not obvious I’m centred at the waterfall. I also place a singular trap that will work on a person at the entrance of my cave. I end up soaked as I place it but hopefully it’ll be worth it.

I decide to not drink anything at dinner, just in case I’ll have to leave the cave. I do munch a strip of meat that originally came from the second pack. I’ll only cook the other rabbit if I have another creature to eat or I’m starving and it’s decomposing.

So, I can still see the death recap, even though I heard no cannons, I scamper up a tree near the waterfall. I rest on one of the sturdier branches, I let my legs swing. The anthem comes and goes, showing that no one died today. It’s kind of odd, the career pack don’t seem to have found anyone in their people hunts.

The head gamemaker is new this year, I don’t remember his name. Maybe he made the arena too big, big enough that we can’t find each other but we’re to relatively close to justify herding us just yet?

After the recap, I listen carefully to make sure no one is about before I climb down and make my way back into the cave. I pull out the blanket and lay under it, using the bag as a sort of pillow. I needn’t put my head under to conceal myself like I have in days previous. It’s unlikely someone will see me, and if they do, they should hopefully get caught in the trap I set up.

The rushing of the water makes sleep come slower to me, the night wears on and I like awake, but eventually my eyes droop and I fall asleep to the sound of water against water. It’s later in the morning when I awake, than when I usually rise. Likely, it’s due to the fact I fell asleep later. It’s no matter.

Though debatable to whether or not it was a good idea, I end up removing the trap at the entrance before I leave. I also pack my bag again and take it with me, just in case I get chased off, it didn’t both me yesterday, but today I’m more on edge, there’s a tingling at the base of my spine and something just doesn’t feel right, it makes me more wary today.

As I trudge through the woods I start to think of home. I imagine Morgana watching the screens during lunch at school, hoping against all hope that both me or Markus would survive, her sister or her lover. Despite the fights we’d get in I miss her with a deep ache. I just want a hug from her.

Is Tobias working in the mines now? If he isn’t, he will be soon, adopting the familiar hunch and dirt under his nails. Tobias would watch the games I think, he’d find it hard, but he’d still do it. I kind of imagine him rooting for me back home. I miss him too of course; it makes me sad even to think of my family.

My mother would definitely watch it when she has the chance, worrying about me but I know, father would avoid it, he’d go to the woods when he could and just avoid it as far as he could. The thought of them makes me sad because all I want is to go home.

I find the first snare empty and there’s nothing I can do but make sure it’s still ready to go if something ambles by. The restlessness still hasn’t left me, but I should continue to check my other two snares. There’s a short walk to the next one, mercifully this one has caught something. I’m about to go collect it when I see movement in the woods, I duck behind the tree and try to control my breathing.

Crunching of leaves and cracking of twigs are audible for some time. They don’t seem close, but the noises are loud. I wait to move towards the snare again. I go and collect the rabbit, placing it into my bag. The person who walked past, or perhaps people, I can’t be certain was heading in the direction parallel to the waterfall, I can only hope they don’t find it. Unless they were one of my allies in that case, I sincerely hope they were able to and had the same thought I did. That this was the body of water we should meet at.

That line of thought causes a tendril of dread to pool in my stomach, what if they found a different one and decided to stay there instead? What if they decided to abandon me? I shake the thoughts out my head the best I can and slowly make my way towards my final snare, I’m careful to make sure my tread is light in order to prevent any sounds.

After a short trek I reach the final snare, caught in it is a racoon, but it isn’t caught correctly, the snare has tightened around its foot not it’s neck. It’s strange to me because it’s still alive not like the other prey I’ve dealt with. I feel like I should kill it, but guilt fills my stomach. After a minute or two of pondering I end up letting it go and remaking the snare. I end up with a light scratch on my hand for the effort, but I think, hope, that I made the right decision.

As I walk back towards my camp, carefully of course, just in case whoever I saw earlier found their way there, I think what will do if I find a fellow tribute in one of my traps. Logistically, for my survival, I should kill them, but I suppose I’m not entirely sure I would. I’d probably feel the same guilt that I felt with the racoon and with the boy from 4. The only problem with that is the boy from 4 asked me to kill which helped ease my guilt some, even if his face haunts my dreams. It’s not like a nightmare, it’s more people in my dreams have faces that are his or look weirdly like him, the same with Ester. I heard once that when you dream you uses the features of people you’ve seen that no one in your dream is entirely new. I’m not sure if that’s true or I’m just having weird dreams.

How are Ovixian, Spark and Markus doing? I imagine Ovixian would be fine if she gets in any scuffles but I’m unsure how she’ll manage with actual survival, probably why she created an alliance in all honestly, despite her friendly carefree outside she probably was still planning. I do like her though. Spark isn’t much for actual fighting from what I know of him, even at what he can do, he’s best at long distance. He’s smart though, incredibly so, I imagine that he’ll be surviving pretty well, just as I have, maybe without the animals I’ve been lucky enough to catch. I imagine Ovixian would wrestle any animal she saw to get them; the idea makes me snort.

Speaking of animals, I’m pretty sure rabbits aren’t native to this kind of area, another part of Gamemaker interference I can only assume, or perhaps I don’t know enough about this kind of landscape.Back to my friends, Markus is the one I’m most unsure of how he’d do. He’s best at endurance though he’s adept with a knife. I think he’s got kind of street smarts, but he doesn’t know enough about the wild to survive. I ponder whether or not he actually went into the bloodbath. I don’t know, I can’t. Obviously Ovixian did, it was always her plan and Spark almost certainly didn’t either, no matter I’ll see him soon enough to ask him. Hopefully.

Approaching, the waterfall, I stay hidden in the tree line.My heart lurches because I hear something I really didn’t want to hear.

Fighting.

The clash of metal against metal is harsh. I can’t see whoever it is yet because the sound carries into the trees, but I think they only started recently. I clutch my dagger tightly, I have to be ready to take on the victor, I cannot assume they are my friend.

I make my way, slowly, slowly, walking further into the tree line to make sure I’m hidden. When I’m almost parallel, I gently take my bag off my shoulders and lie it down half way behind the tree I’m behind so I’ll be able to see it but it could pass as a rock to someone who’s fighting or just out an fight and not paying attention.

I sneak behind a different tree and watch the fight through the branches best I can.

There’re two fighters, one male and one female. The male is pale skinned and dirty, his hair looks brown with muck, he wields a knife. The female has a sword, has pale skin and dark, braided hair. They shuffle around each other, they’re at a distance right now so the girl currently has the advantage, at least that’s what I believe from what little I know of combat.

They circle each other, the each try and make a few blows while the other shuffles back. The boys’ free hand is held in front of him ready to grab the girl if she gets close enough. Both her hands where occupied grasping onto the sword. Occasionally she moves her right hand off and is also ready to grab, but this is less often than the boy.

The boy moves first, dashing in, trying to hit her, but she shuffles back. She swings her sword at him, catching him in the side and making a slice, it would’ve gone deeper if the boy hadn’t jumped to the side. The girl follows her attack with a thrust while the boy is distracted with the pain of the cut on his side.

The thrust meets with a horrible wet sound and the sword impales the boys’ upper leg, it was however, deflected from his torso where it surely would have injured him more. The boy darts forward, using his deflection to get in close and stab the girl in the upperpart of her arm, and then is kicked back by the girl. The shuffle back and forth, I think the girl is struggling to hold the sword with her shoulder, the boy is slower than before.

The girl makes the first move this time, slashing at him, he jumps back and is caught by her advancing on another slash. Blood splayed from the arm the boy brought up to defend himself, luckily for him, it wasn’t his stabbing arm.The boy makes a feint and manages to get a stab in at her side as he runs past her, it meets but isn’t as effective as it could be. It’s odd the boy seems kind of familiar, but I can’t dwell on that, I’ve seen all the tributes fight, it’s probably nothing. If I were closer, I could probably tell what districts they were from but what’s important is that I’m hidden to fight the victor.

Bursting forward, the boy attempts another attack, but it deflected by the girl who stabs him in the chest. It’s a shallow wound, but he’ll likely bleed out. She prepares another thrust, but it completely missed the boy who ducks under and charges in. He stabs the girl somewhere around her upper body, I can’t be sure at this distance. He gets a good two three stabs in before the girl kicks him off and to the forest floor.

Despite him lying on the floor, her first attack only impales his arm as he rolls away from most of it. Angrily, the girl shoves the sword in his chest, and he gives a gurgle as he jabs the knife. It only hits the back of her foot, but it causes her to curse in pain, loudly.

The boy isn’t dead but he’ pinned down by the sword, the girl is heavily bleeding and is limping heavily. The boy might have severed a tendon. This is my chance. I creep forward, slowly. Keeping crouched and watching my feet the entire way, the boy will see me, but he’ll probably let me kill her, worst comes to worst, she won’t have a weapon if he does call out. She’ll need to unimpale him which will give me the chance to kill her.

As I creep ever closer, at the edge of the tree line I catch the boys’ eye, I put a finger over my lips, and he gives a weak bloody grin. The girl is distracted, drinking the water straight from the pond. I glance at the boy again and I’m filled with unbridled rage.

I storm forward and leap at the girl, tackling her to the ground. I sit on her back, pinning her hand with my knees, best I can. And I stab. Stab, stab, and stab until I hear a cannon and then stab some more.

“Cassia! Cassia! It’s over now!”Markus call, I turn to him launch myself over. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” I gush, almost sobbing. “Hey, it’s ok, you’re ok,” he says, trying to calm me “You weren’t here.” That makes me cry harder “I saw the fight I didn’t recognise you, I just watched I’m sorry.” The words spill out my mouth like waters rush over a waterfall. “Awww, Cassia. It’s fine.” He says giving me a weak bloody smile, he strokes my hair, like Tobias would when I’m upset. “You did the right thing keeping yourself safe. Now listen to me yeah?” he tells me, I’m crying, full on sobbing. I can see tears in his eyes, he may be smiling but his eyes look scared. “Right, ok. I was with Ox and Spark; they’ll be here soon. We found this place earlier today, they went to look for food, that way.” He says gesturing in the opposite direction from where my traps where.

Coughing wetly, he smiles vaguely, “Now you tell Morgana, or I suppose she’ll hear this.” He laughs a little deliriously. The blood is seeping out really fast now. The wounds must’ve been deeper or more damaging than I thought. “Morgana,” he says, looking vaguely off somewhere “I love you; you hear? Your amazing absolutely wonderful,” the reverence in his voice amazes me, “You deserve the best yeah? So, live your life. I love you so much.” The smile he was wearing fades and he looks at me, tears in his eyes, threating to move down his cheeks, “I love her. I love her. So, so, so much. You win for us yeah. God, I don’t wanna die.” He says. Grabbing my hand, he uses it to pat his chest were the necklace is “Take is home to her. he demands desperately, eyes pleading, then he loses focus and lets my hand go I leave my hand on his chest, unsure of what I should do, I end up stroking his hair, trying to give him some comfort. I’m unsure if he registers is as he looks vaguely over my shoulder, where I can only imagine he thinks a camera is or something, “Morgana, I love you.” He says again. He keeps on saying that he loves her, and he lets his body lie down. He continues muttering for a while and then falls silent. For a minute there’s no sound and it feels like the world has just ceased spinning.

The cannon roars.

Markus Valen is dead.


	12. Chapter 12

I’m left staring for a while, blood rushes in my ears and the world doesn’t feel real. I feel like I’m floating on a cloud, far, far away from here. Frozen, I’m stuck, my hand on his head. Somewhere, distantly, I’m aware I should move but nothing happens when I try to regain control of my body.

The sound of a twig snapping is what brings me out of it. I swing behind me blindly, still mostly unaware. Somebody grabs my shoulder and I try to fight them off. A voice speaks to me from underwater. I can barely focus, but it repeats and repeat. “Cassia! Oi! Cassia!” I hear, finally clear. My eyes blink out the haze, coming into focus, holding onto my shoulders is “Ovixian…” I murmur. “Glad to have you back kiddo.” She tells me pulling me into a hug.

“I need to… I need to…” I try to tell her to get the necklace, I’m still hazy at the death of my friend. “What do you need?” she asks, letting go. “His necklace.” Ovixian gives me a kind smile, “I’ll get it.” I hear Spark say. Ovixian helps me sit back down and helps me regain focus. “Hi.” I say, she chuckles “Hiya.” Spark comes back over, holding the necklace and sits with us. He puts it in my hand, and I put it in my jacket pocket. “Thank you.” I tell him, he nods.

“He’ll be missed.” Ovixian says sadly. There’s a muttering of agreement as we sit there. We just sit there for a while, after a time we witness the hovercrafts come and collect their bodies and leave. It feels so disrespectful, but there’s nothing we can do.

Spark looks to the sky and at the two of us morosely “Look, I hate to say it but It’s getting dark and we need to find somewhere to sleep, by the pond it too open.” He says. It shakes me back to reality, “I know a place, just give me a second, I’ll be back.” I stand up and go retrieve my backpack. When I return, they stand up. “So, where we going Cassia?” Ovixian asks. I give my best approximation of a smile.“Just follow me,” I tell them “I promise it’s good.” I walk towards the waterfall. Spark makes a noise of disgust “I’m not scaling that at this time.” He tells us. I snort, and start shimmying against the wall, following my path.

“What are you doing?” Ovixian asks bemused as I reach the edge of the curtain. I say nothing, I don’t even look back, instead I duck into the cave. “What the hell?” I hear Sparks surprised call. “Colour me impressed!” Ovixian says. “There’s a cave here!” I shout. I hear Ovixian’s laugh, moving closer and in a matter of minutes they’ve joined me in the cave. It’s a bit of a tight fit for the three of us but it’ll be alright. Ovixian claps me on the shoulder and dumps a bunch of equipment in the corner, Spark gives me a grin, or the best one he can manage right now, “Well done.” He says, he too dumps his equipment.

“Right, next thing.” Spark says, as if marking off an internal checklist. “We need food, we haven’t eaten all day.” He tells me. I try to recall but I’m unsure if I ate today. Everything is a blur. “I have some rabbit I caught we could cook?” I offer. We end up emerging from the cave, carrying the rabbit, some water canteens, iodine, a weapon each and a lighter that Ovixian had in her pack.

We start a fire and cook the rabbit, we can only hope that the girl was the only one about here, the smoke billows gently into the air, it makes us all nervous. We fill the spare canteens and treat them with iodine as the rabbit cooks. As soon as it’s done the fire is extinguished. We sit in a circle and share the rabbit and one of my prefilled flasks. We don’t say much, speaking can wait for tomorrow. When we finish eating and drinking, I refill the now empty canteen and treat it.

Together we wait for the death recap. As we wait, we speak of Markus, how nice and good he was. How he was kind and he was brave. How he was a good, good man. Silence befalls us as the Panem anthem blares. First it shows the dead girl, who tuns out to be from district 5. Then it’s Markus. Collectively, we give a short few second of silence, before Ovixian picks up a canteen, “To Markus.” she declares “To Markus.” Spark and I respond, holding our own canteens. We click them together but don’t drink.

We wait a few more minutes before discussing watch. I’m to take first watch, then Spark, then Ovixian. Before I take my watch, I go back in the cave and pull out my blanket, so I won’t disturb them when I return. I climb up a tree for watch. Resting in the upper branches, so I can see our camp well enough, but I can also see danger approaching.

My watch is boring mostly, I listen carefully, but the only noises I hear are the gentle sounds of nature. Unfortunately, the quiet sounds allow my thoughts to stray. I killed someone earlier, truly, properly and I fully aware. It’s not like the boy from 4 who asked me to or he girl from 9 who I don’t know if I did actually kill. Worse still, it feels almost like I killed two people, both the girl from 5 and Markus. I can’t bring myself to regret the girl from 5, especially not now I know that it was Markus she was attack. But therein lies the problem, if I had known it was Markus, I would’ve entered the fight, tried to help him. Maybe I could’ve saved his life. Morgana is probably devastated, she probably hates me right now, if they showed me hiding in the trees, she would’ve known that it was him and she probably blames me for his death, just as I blame myself.

My time watching passes slowly, eventually, I clamber down the tree and sneak into the cave and wake Spark up, we swap as he tiredly heads outside, and I go to my blanket. Sleeping is hard, I’m restless and the guilt keeps me awake too long. After some time, I do get to sleep but its fitful and frequented by night terrors.

Ovixian wakes me up in the morning, gently shaking my shoulders, “Hey Cassia, time to get up.” she says, “Suns risen, we gotta decide what we’re doing now.” My internal clock indicates is somewhat earlier than I’d usually wake up. Sleepily, I haul myself upwards, I see Spark doing the same. Ovixian’s eyes looks tired but have the same kindly light they always have had. It takes several minutes for us all to awake properly.

“Ok, so…” Spark starts, “Plans?” I offer. Snorting, he nods “Yeah, plans, like what should we do. Stay here? Move away?” There’s a moment of silence while we all ponder what to do, Ovixian rubs her hands together absently. “There’s water here, we’re good for now I suppose.” She tells us looking off to the waterfall. “But there’s the problem of food.” Spark tells us, gesturing with his hands “I didn’t really see anything yesterday.” “I caught stuff around here in my snares, I have another rabbit in my bag.” I offer “Saw a racoon too.”

“Snares?” Spark asks, shrugging I tell him, “Yeah, I’ve set a few up around here.” Spark nods along, “Good, good.” “We’ll check them later. Yes?” Ovixian asks. Spark and I agree to that, it’s logical. “Anyway, I think we should stay in this area, the cave is pretty safe and there’s water and apparently animals nearby. I recon we could last it out for a bit here.” She continues. “Wait until there’s like ten left or something.” I say.

After affirming that we would stay here for a while, at least until we need to split up, we decide to split our equipment. I show them the rope, first aid kit, the iodine, rabbit, meat strips the canteens and the odd bits of food. Obviously, they already know about the blanket and I can’t quite show them the copper wire I used for the traps. It turns out they have quite the haul. Unsurprisingly, Ovixian must have grabbed a lot of things at the bloodbath.

Their equipment is abundant compared to mine, though I suppose it is also mine now. They have two bags which contain a flashlight, matches, more wire, some bread and dried fruit, two more canteens and a pair of leather gloves. There is also some pain relieving and anti-infection medicine I don’t know the real name of as well as an extra belt, jacket, and a sleeping bag. They have two axes, belonging to Ovixian, three daggers, a blow gun that Spark uses because there wasn’t a slingshot apparently, there’s a spear and the sword that belonged to the girl from 5.

Rearranging our bags, I’m left with my blanket, some more copper wire, the iodine, my food, and my canteens. Spark is left in charge of the medicinal supplies and the food the other two had, a canteen, the leather gloves, two of the daggers and the matches. Ovixian takes the extra jacket, a canteen, the sleeping bag the rope, the flashlight and the spare sword and dagger. The extra belt is used to that I can attach the spear to my back, it’s not good for running but it’s passable for walking.

“I want to go check my snares.” I inform them, standing up. Discussing it briefly, we decide that Spark and Ovixian will stay here as I do so. They’re nervous about leaving me on my own, because of what happened to Markus, I remind them that I lasted so long on my own, and now, I even have my favoured weapon. Truthfully, I’m nervous but I’d rather have more people defending our equipment. I’m fast enough I can probably outrun whoever back to came where my friends can help defend me.

Collecting the snares doesn’t take as long as yesterday, I’m not frozen in terror by the shadows of movement. I’ve only managed to catch a racoon today, nothing nearly as nice as a rabbit. I suppose I’ve been lucky so far. The odds tilted somewhat in my favour. I imagine I probably would be dead by now if Ovixian hadn’t decided to help me, it’s likely she would’ve been the one to kill me even. I try not to dwell on it. During my outing I sip on a canteen and eat some of the odd ends of food that was in my bag.

I feel like I’ve made good time and I’m back around midday. It’s odd because there’s not much to do except survive. We aren’t like careers; we won’t be hunting down other tributes anytime soon. So, all we have to do is survive the best we can. Comparatively, I’ve done nothing today, I haven’t trekked through the woods looking for water and I haven’t had to fight. It’s been a stark different that peculiarly calming. I can imagine I’m just a woods dweller for a bit, that I’m not fighting 23 other children for survival.

Realistically, we should stay in the cave, hide out there. But it’s kind of muggy in there, so we end up sitting outside the cave and talking.I tell them of how the past four days have gone. To me, it feels like it’s been a lot longer than that. They do the same in turn.

Spark hadn’t bothered to go for a bag, he’d just ran off. But instead of going as far as he possibly could as I had done, he’d scaled a tree and watched the bloodbath, waiting on Ovixian and Markus. He tells me it was gruesome. Ovixian agrees, adding sadly about the people she and Markus had killed. She informs me she injured a career to get our weaponry, I imagine it was the one I killed, maybe the injury was why he couldn’t escape the muds like his fellow careers. They met after the bloodbath, Spark running to meet them as soon as they left before the careers had finished with their _fun_.

They regale me with the story of debating if they should try and sleep in a tree which caused a minor argument. Of how they witness the career pack, of how they had been bemoaning their lack of prey and how my alliance had hid and waited a painstakingly long time for them to leave, how they got no sleep that night at all.

The tale of how they struggled for water is a hard one to hear. Only one of the two canteens were filled. Unlike me, it had to be shared between three people, how Spark almost passed out from the lack of water. They ended up finding a stream and deciding to risk it, to drink its waters without the iodine treatment like I had.Fortunately form them, it wasn’t deadly and only lead to minor pains.

The final story I’m told is the one of the girl who attacked Markus, apparently she’d followed them the entire day, but they only caught hints of her and couldn’t really find her. They thought they’d lost her by the time they’d got to the waters and that’s why they’d left Markus. They assure me they don’t blame me _at all_ for his death, not even when I tell them I’d watched the entire fight. They’re apparent understanding is nice, but something deep inside me tells me that its faked.

At some point during out talks a cannon sounds “Careers.” Spark offers by way of explanation, which makes the most sense. They’re probably still hunting down other tributes together, maybe they’ll break up soon. You can’t be sure, the time the careers break differs from game to game. Sometimes it’s within the first few days, other times you think they’ll have their own mini bloodbath just however many is left of them.

That night we cook the last rabbit and we split half between the three of us, saving the other half for the next day. We decide to indulge ourselves with drinking a canteen each of water, knowing that the water here is safe, and we can just refill it as soon as we’re finished drinking, which is exactly what we end up doing.

Like I have every other day, I wait outside to watch the death recap. Spark heads back inside the cave but Ovixian stays outside with me. “Do you like watching it?” she asks me, shrugging I respond, “Not particularly, but I feel like I owe it to them if it makes sense?” “Sense enough.” She answers. “How many are left, do you know?” I query, Ovixian looks thoughtful, “About 12. 11 I think really.” That takes me aback, that means that 13 people have died so far, I’ve killed 2 or 3 of them. Then, perhaps more horrifying, is that there is only one more person left before my alliance is supposed to break, and I only just found them.“Does that mean our alliance will break soon?” I murmur. Ovixian gives me a long sad look, “I wouldn’t think on it too hard right now. We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. “We say nothing more on the subject. The anthem plays and the projection lights up the sky, the anthem plays and the face of the male tribute from District 6.

When it’s over Ovixian heads back into the cave, I’m taking first watch again, Spark will use my blanket and when I wake him, I use it, when he wakes Ovixian, he’ll use the sleeping bag. Again, I use the tree for my watch and again it’s pretty boring. The night is quiet and the stars twinkle. Once more I’m left with my thoughts.

Sleep that night comes much easier than it has before. That does not mean it comes easily. Nightmares still plague my dream, people with blurry faces cursing me out and blaming me for their deaths, telling me I’m responsible. Morgana, or a vague approximating of her, tells me that Markus’ death is my fault and a featureless version of Markus joins in, in a dizzying parade of guilt. I wake up with a start, guilt pooling in my stomach.

Ovixian hasn’t come back from her watch yet, and Spark is still sleeping. Rubbing my face, I allow myself to wake up, because sun is sparkling through the water that pours over the entrance of our cave. The water looks off, nothing like the almost crystalline blue liquid of the day before.

Today it looks green and sickly. Dangerous.

Undrinkable.


	13. Chapter 13

Spark grouches when I wake him, he squints angrily at the bright light through the water. “What’s the problem?” he asks, rolling my eyes I answer, “Look at the water.” “I am! I can barely hear it for the sun!” he moans. Pursing my lips, I turn away and start to pack my bag, I don’t think we can stay here much longer. After a few minutes of me trying to roll up the blanket I hear Spark yell “Oh, crap!” “You see!” “Hell yeah I see it!” he says gesturing at it wildly. “We need to get out of here, just in case.” He says. Agreeing with him, we pack our bags and grab the other one. “Is it even safe?” I ask. “How the hell should I know?” Spark asks outraged “What the hell is Ovixian doing right now?”

As if summon we hear Ovixian yell from the outside “Are you guys alive in there?” “Yes, we’re alive!” I call out. “Is the water safe to touch?” Spark calls. There a second of silence. “Seems so. Don’t swallow it though!” She calls back to us. “Swallow it? As if I would.” Spark mutters under his breath, causing me to snort. “We should pull our hoods up.” I suggest.

Spark makes his way through the water curtain first. Hood over his face, carrying two of the bags. He holds his breath as he passes through. Within half a minute he yells “I’m alright!” to let me know it’s safe. My heart races in my chest as I zip up my jacket and secure the hood over my face. I roll my shoulders before taking in a big breath and making my way out the cave. Unsurprisingly, I survive without managing to swallow any water. I join Ovixian and Spark where they sit next to the pond like body of water.

It looks drastically different from yesterday; the water is greenish and in some places frothing. It looks entirely unpleasant and I’m entirely sure not even the iodine can fix this. “What do you think happened?” I ask. “Gamemakers, probably, trying to herd us closer to other tributes.” Spark offers. “I recon your right,” Ovixian nods “it changed so quickly, water got louder and the next second it changed colour.” “Do you think the water from yesterday safe?” I question. “Probably.” she replies.

We sit in silence for a few seconds, I watch curiously as a rabbit approaches the water. Spark raises his blowgun as if to shoot it. I put my arm on his “Let’s see how dangerous the water is.” I whisper. Spark hesitates but relents. The rabbit darts towards the water and drinks a little. Within seconds it keels over dead. “Holy…” Spark mutters. My heart skips a beat. Imagine if some had got in my mouth, I might be dead. “We should eat the rabbit.” Ovixian says. It brings me right out of my stupor. “What??” I yell, incredulous “Are you out of your mind!” Sparks shouts, sharing the same sentiment I do. Ovixian sniggers, “You both looked terrified.” She offers in lieu of explanation. I roll my eyes in an exaggerated manor.

Spark flops back onto the ground “We need a new plan. We can’t stay here anymore” He says firmly. “We should just walk. Find somewhere new.” Ovixian says with a shrug, the answer seems simple to her. “We should head that way,” Spark says gesturing in the direction my traps are, “If there’s more animals that likely means there’s more food and water, there right?” he suggests. “Sounds about right. We should walk by the snare, in case they have anything, and I can take the wire with us.” I propose. “Sounds good to me, and just walk to find more water or somewhere to rest right?” Ovixian answers. Spark and I agree with her suggestion, we eat a small breakfast of the last loaf of bread between us and then we head off to find my snares in the woods.

It’s slower going with all three of us, we’re different people with different walking speeds and stamina. Ovixian may be the slowest but she can walk the longest out of the three of us. I have to slow myself to walk with my peers, but I have to walk faster than Ovixian and Spark do to cover the same ground because my stride is shorter than theirs.

We make good time for the first snare, which frustratingly has caught nothing. My hunting brain, the one I developed in the past six days, tells me we’re making more noise because I’m finding it harder to listen to my surroundings. I grateful for my team, of course, but I wonder how helpful it’ll be soon. Soon when we’re down to ten tributes and three of them will be ourselves.

Like Ovixian said yesterday, it’s not worth my energy to think about it. I just need to focus on the now. Further into the woods I’m followed to find my second snare, this one contains a small, underfed rabbit, but that’s better than nothing. As we walk Spark and Ovixian quietly talk, I only do so when they ask for my opinion. I’m much more focused on just walking.

During the journey to my third snare, I catch sight of something moving in the woods, it slows to halt. Too small to be a tribute, I unlatch my spear from the belt on my back, planning to throw it. But my pack is jostled and creates noise. I curse under my breath. It runs off, scampering away, Spark gets a shot in with his blowgun, but it too misses. “Bad luck.” He says with a shrug. “That deer could’ve fed us for a few days.” I grumble, “But then I had to go and make noise.” Ovixian shrugs, “Like he said, bad luck.” I keep a hold of my spear after this, it’s unlikely we’ll get a chance like that again, but just in case, besides the spear is almost like a walking stick.

The last snare likewise holds nothing. I pack away the copper wire in my bag, hoping I’ll be able to reuse it for more snares later. It’s disappointing. My luck seems to be running dry, the tides have turned. We have four canteens of varying sizes to last us until we find another drinkable water source, even then were running low on iodine to treat the water. We spend the rest of the day marching on, trying to find another place to go. We’re kind of following another offshoot of the pond, but the water is the same sickly green, therefore undrinkable.

By the end of the day, we’ve found a group of trees Spark deems it safe to rest by, personally I’d rather a thicker covering but there’s not much we can do. I suppose it’ll be better because I’m not on my own and if danger does appear, whoever is on watch can wake the other two. I feel like I’ve lost an advantage I took for granted, the arena is filled with trickling streams, but how many of them where safe? How lucky was I on the first day to find one that lead me to a drinkable pond? We eat the last of the rabbit for dinner, I decide to take a small sip of my water. It won’t do to be dehydrated, even if I am running low on water. The death recap shows no one has died today, I don’t imagine it’s been a very enjoyable day for the Capitol. We take our watch in the regular order, and as I’m inclined to do, I sit in a tree during mine. In my struggles to get to sleep I see that Spark tends to just pace around the trees before hovering for a bit. His repeated steady footsteps send me to piece.

Yawning, I awake of my own accord. Ovixian is in the process of waking up Spark “Morning.” I say rubbing my eyes. Spark snorts “More like dawn.” He bemoans. “Still morning!” Ovixian says brightly, “Up and at ‘em.” Spark gives her a look of absolute disgust that has me chuckling. “Feels like it’s going to rain today.” I mention. The sky is grey and heavy with a sense of needing to let go, but it’s felt like that fair bit so it’s no surprise when Ovixian retorts “True, but it’s been like that every day, so I doubt it.” I shrug and move to pack up my equipment. “There’s only 11 left.” Spark says as he packs his bag. “So?” Ovixian asks. Spark gives her an unimpressed look, “It means we’ll have to split up soon.” “We’ll still split up our supplies evenly, right?” I ask. Ovixian nods whereas Spark says, “Yeah, sure.” His tone doesn’t fill me with confidence, but I shake it off for now.

We march off not long after that, continuing our search. I hold my spear in my off hand, my left, as we walk. Sure, I’ll have to switch it if I see prey but that’s better than having to bring it off my back form under my bag. I still keep the belt over me like a harness anyway, it feels kind of cool. We’ve been walking in a somewhat diagonal, right, and closer the cliff I climbed a few days ago now, slowly trudging downhill. As we walk it begins to rain lightly. Sprays of water splash onto our heads and into our sides. I’m first to pull my hood up, stopping for a few second in order to do so. The rain doesn’t affect our trek much, it just leaves more tracks which is frustrating but inevitable.

All is well, until it’s not.

The rain starts to get heavier and more unpleasant. It’s weirdly sore. I’d be willing to write it off as a form of hail until I watch the rain hit the ground and sear through the grass to the behind us. The dangerous part of the rain seems to be getting closer. “C’mon, let’s go.” Ovixian instructs, turning in the direction that would lead us to the cornucopia. I.e. turn left and run ahead.

She takes off in a sprint, me, and Spark in hot pursuit. We leap over rocks and vegetation. Trying to outrun the rain. Of course, that’s impossible and it begins to sear against my lower legs. We keep on running and running until we reach a high slope. Ovixian takes a glance behind us, and his hit it the face with a drop of rain, that opens a burn like cut on her face, she grimaces and halfway slides down the hill. “Get down both of you!” She yells from the bottom. Facing us with her head down to protect from the rain. I don’t hesitate, as I approach the edge, I drop into a slide, I tumble down the cliff and land at the bottom, by no means injured by the fall. Spark likewise tumbles down. We press against the cliff, hoping that the edge will protect us.

It doesn’t. The rain slams into us from overhead, so we take off running again. We dodge in and out of trees, trying to make our way to some form of safety. The rain rips through the canopy of leaves above it. I place my right hand in my pocket trying to save it from the searing rain but there’s nothing I can do for my left-hand which aches and burns. I try to ignore it as we run and run.

I stumble and fall as we run; I can’t recognise obstacles in my blind panic. Spark and Ovixian also have trouble, tripping at some point but keep getting up and running. My chest starts to ache, I’m not an endurance runner. My lungs are searing begging me to stop so I can get a proper breath in. The breaths I do take are jagged and barely get air in. All I can do is run. The rain keeps pounding and pounding and I ready to give up when it suddenly subsides in a matter of seconds.

We fall to a stop in a thicket of heavy trees. We take a few minutes to breath, regain air. I’m panting, hands against my knees, spear dropped to the floor. “Can you… spear…back?” I ask between breaths. Ovixian, like wise out of breath nods and helps place the spear in the sling on my back. I clutch my left hand to my chest. It hurts, more than any other injury I’ve ever got. It’s an open wound on the back of my hand and it’s bleeding, much like the wound on Ovixian’s face. “Right ok.” Ovixian says, still out of breath. She looks up with a weird face and a scrunched nose. “Do you guys smell that?” she asks. A cannon sounds somewhere in the distance. “The smell of burning?” Spark asks. Ovixian nods, tense and terse. We look around, trying to find the source, I look up. “Crap. Run.” I say, pointing upwards. The leaves above us are burning to ash. “Fire rain??” Ovixian asks a look full of disgust and disbelief. The leaves melt away and fire starts falling to the ground and around us, “Fire rain.” Spark says.

Together we also break out into a sprint. The fire rain is bigger than the acid rain and easier to avoid but it causes smoke, thick smoke that clogs your throat and weakens your lungs. We run I don’t know where I’m going, I let my feet carry me. Dizzily I wonder what’s a safe place, but my heads in a jumble and I can’t focus.

A flaming tree falls down in front of us, Ovixian grabs my collar, pulling backwards and shoving me in a random direction. We keep running, I can barely breath, my head is foggy, and I can barely focus. I attempt to clear a log, but I trip and crash into the ground. I pull myself up to my feet and continue.

I can see Spark and Ovixian running with me sometimes, but they pass in and out of my vision. The searing pain is distracting, and the lack of air makes my head feel foggy. But there is nothing I can except keep running. I’m almost separated from Ovixian and Spark when a log falls in front of us, flames licking, during the time I hesitate, Ovixian picks me up and throws me over before leaping over herself.

We run for a while more until the fires abate, and we are left, sizzling in the drizzling rain. Ash covers our faces, I’m unfocused and dizzy. There’s a small overhang of rock I blindly walk towards. My only thought being that it’s good shelter and collapse underneath it. Ovixian and Spark follow suit. I just lie there, winded, and exhausted but to high on adrenaline to sleep.

The pain doesn’t return immediately. It’s more like someone woke from a nap, allowed me the time to just about awake then punch me in the face. Soon enough, I’m hissing like a cat. My hands hurt badly; my left hand is absolutely searing. My legs ache and are likely all bruised and cut up. I’m grateful I had my hood up because my face feels comparatively undamaged, what I do know is my hair feels loose.

Ovixian looks awful, her face is smudged with ash and she’s breathing heavily. The ash on her face blurs with blood from the gash on her face. It seems to be a surface level wound however and it doesn’t seem to be fazing her. She does however clutch at her ankle, frowning at it irritated. Her hands look bright red like she dunked them in freezing cold water.

Spark looks the best of, the look on his face tells me he’s sore all over, but he was wearing the leather gloves however it’s very clear a bruise is forming on his face.

“How are you guys?” he asks from where he sits. “Sore as hell,” I answer, “I think I burnt my hand badly.” “Pissed as hell, but mostly fine, twisted my ankle though.” Ovixian responds. Spark gestures at me, “Let’s see your hand eh?” I shove my hands at him, leaning against Ovixian who puts an arm around me. He looks at my hands critically, “Right one should be fine, left one is bad. I’m no expert but if it heals, it’ll probably leave a mark.” He reaches inside the pocket of his jacket and pours some of the liquid in the canteen over my hands, it’s a sweet release form the searing in my hands.

As he searches in the bag for the first aid kit, I stare at my left hand. It seems the gash from earlier was, ironically, cauterised by the flames, mostly but my hand isn’t pleasant to look at by any means. The right one looks just red around the centre of my back hand now, I recon it’ll be a manageable ache by the end of tomorrow. The left one however could be a problem. Spark rubs a cream on my hand and wraps a bandage on it. “I think it’s an antibiotic or burn salve.” she tells me. “Thanks.” I respond earnestly, squinting at him in the low light.

The anthem on Panem blares, together we scowl up at the symbol of the Capitol. I know at least one person has died. The boy from District 2 is pronounced dead as is the boy from District 5. It comes as a shock because I only heard one cannon today. I’m curious when did the other one happens, was it during the acid rain? The fire rain? Or did I sleep through it the night before.

It feels like that was we were waiting for, because as soon as the sky fades to black, my brain feels like it’s about to shut down. No one insists that we need take watch. We’re all exhausted and I can only imagine that everyone else in the arena is if they had to go through the acid rain and the fire rain. And so, I fall asleep absolutely exhausted not worrying about what I’ll have to face tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Morning comes and with it a sense of foreboding. I awaken last, but it seems the others have just been sitting there, waiting. Aches and pains cover me all over but are dominant in my left hand, I resolve to ignore it the best I can. For a while we continue to sit there, nothing being said, until eventually, Spark speaks up.

“Look. There’s only nine left.” He says, looking at his hands, “I think I’m going to split off tomorrow. Go my own way, you know?” It hits like a gut punch, no air in my lungs. Ovixian merely rubs her hands over her face, “Your free to do so. We can split up the equipment properly later, yeah?” she grunts out. Spark hums in response looking off in the distance. “It’s not that I don’t like you guys, the opposite in fact. I don’t want to be the one to…” “Then we’d have to kill each other.” I supply. He nods, head leaning against the backwall. “Ovixian, what are you planning?” he questions. Ovixian is quiet for a long time, hands rubbing over her face. “I…” Spark rolls his eyes, “You need to make up your mind.” She glares at him, it’s the first bit of true animosity I’ve seen in my friend group, “I’ve made up my mind I just can’t really reconcile the consequences you know that damn well.” “The hell is that supposed to mean?” I ask, perplexed. “Look, I’m not betraying you guys. I’ll tell you later Cassia.” Scowling, I respond “You better.”

I don’t really understand what’s going on, they probably talked about it before we found each other or while I was on watch or sleeping, though I know if I’m not told today, I’ll need to force it out of her. “I’m going to scout this area.” I inform them, grabbing my spear and the copper wires and rope, “Set up some traps and what not.” “Do you want me to come with?” Spark asks. I shrug, “Whatever.”

I walk off to search around the area. As it turns out the overhang is in some sort of small valley, a small dookit in the land with gently sloping side that should be easy to hide it. “Spark, could you collect some like big branches or leaves so we can cover the overhang while I’m setting up stuff?” I ask, “Sure.” He responds. We wander between the trees on each side of the valley, I place around 5 traps. At one point see the shadow of another tribute, heading in the opposite direction of our camp. We hide behind the trees for a good ten or so minutes. “Should we have attacked them?” Spark asks on the way back, hands full of foliage. “For our odds of winning? Probably yes.” I shrug “I didn’t want to risk it though, better to avoid an uncertain situation than risk it.” Spark snorts at that. “Fair enough.” I grin at him, “Race you back?” “You’re on.” He shoots back with a grin.

We race back to the valley, were Ovixian waits. Spark barely beats me, sliding down the valley more gracefully I did without the spear attached to his back, interrupting the skid.Ovixian laughs as she sees us. “We need to put the stuff around the entrance!” I declare as Spark hands Ovixian the foliage.

The dryness of my throat and the ache in my stomach only occur to me as I’m setting up a trap around the overhang. All of a sudden, I feel famished and just want a drink of water or something. It’s about afternoon, I regret my confidence when we still had the water to have ate and drunk as I did. What’s done is done though. Refocusing, I cover the rope with twigs and leaves. “Hey,” Spark says as he walks over, “accidently picked this up earlier.” He shows me a branch, pricked with thorns. “How did you not notice?” I ask, bemused. He chuckles shaking his glove covered hands at me. He kneels next to me, “You’re taking slower to set them.” He notes, I brush him off, “Just the hand.” I remind him, showing the now, slightly grimy bandage of my left hand. “I’m about down now though. Although…” “Although?” he queries, raising an eyebrow.

“You have a thorny branch; this is an upside-down snare. Put the thorns in the rope.” I answer with a lopsided grin. He blinks, “That’s vicious.” I snort, “That’s the point, if they get free it could hurt their speed or something.” “Let’s try.” He smirks, breaking a thorn off the branch. Spark follows my instructions and soon we end up with a small foot nose with centripetal spikes.

The overhang is now more alcove and is generously covered with thick branches which are slightly smouldered and dense leaves. It slopes like the rest of the valley, both to give more spaces and to let it fit in. Food wise what we have left is a racoon, an underfed rabbit and some odds and ends of dried fruit and meat strips. We have three full almost full canteens of water and one, Spark’s, that’s half full from when he used it my hand yesterday. After some deliberation we decide to eat half the racoon, we venture up one side of the valley and a bit away to do so in order to have the smoke a bit away from the overhang, so that they will have less chance of finding our true camp.

We still need to split our supplies, but we decide that can wait until tomorrow, personally I also decide to question Ovixian tomorrow. We share what’s left of Sparks flask and I swap one of mine for his now empty one. The fire is out but we stay up to confirm that no one has died this day, which still proves to be true. Only nine remain. Spark offers to take first or last watch to get a patch of uninterrupted sleep before he ventures off on his own. We decide that he should take last watch.

As I take my watch, carefully listening to the sounds of nature from a tree I ponder to myself if the career pack has split yet. I imagine so, there’s four of them left, three of us and two other tributes. It would be kind of funny if the other two were a team as well. I ponder if I should go off on my own tomorrow as well or if that’s what Ovixian has decided. My left hand aches the entire time almost impossible to ignore as it bites at my flesh however, I’m still able to do things even if it hurts. I had no problem swinging about my spear earlier, testing it but that was on my own so I’m unsure if it’ll be a problem.

When my watch ends, I crawl under my blanket and settle down for sleep, once more using my bag as a pillow. “Goodnight kiddo.” Ovixian says as she heads out. Sleep comes with the same vague nightmares that haunts me. There’s nothing special about the night except that I jolt awake once when I turned onto my hand.

And that I jolt awake with Spark leaning over me, I burst upwards and accidently headbutt him. “Ahh I’m sorry.” I say half awake. “Yeah, no. I was trying to wake you anyway.” He says face apologetic but jaw tense. “Ovixian hard to wake up?” I ask with a glance at her sleeping form. Something seems off about this. His and Ovixian’s bags have moved but I was sleeping on mine. I put it in the back of my mind for now. “Yes, she’s a hard one to awake. Wanna help.” Shrugging I respond, “Sure.” I make sure my knife is on my belt, just in case. We shake her awake, I notice Spark glance at my bag, and something tickles up my spine, feeling like it is trying to invert me.

Ovixian looks groggy as she awakes, and like most folk takes a few seconds to fully wake up but isn’t particularly hard to wake. Loathing the feeling of suspicion against Spark, I try to shake it off, but it bitters the back of my throat. “You planning to head off, yeah?” Ovixian asks him. He nods tersely “Yes.” “Let’s sort out the packs now then.” I say, untrusting. It’s a horrible feeling not to trust your friends. I’m worried, but hopefully it’ll be sorted soon. “Lets.” He responds shortly.

It’s the tensest our group has ever been as we tip out the contents of each of the bags. We all keep our current weapons, it’s only the contents of the bags that gets rearranged, though kept somewhat the same. Spark gains the sleeping bag but loses some of the medical supplies. The food is rearranged, he takes the meat strips and half the dried fruit, we take the other half, the underfed rabbit and other half of the raccoon. We have an argument about the iodine. He argues that he should be given some, to treat his own. Ovixian argues that there’s the two of us and we’d need it more. It ends up with me putting a quarter of what’s left in the empty canteen and giving it to Spark. It’s probably not even enough for one bottle, ours is probably enough for one. If we had it all we could probably get two.

Spark seems to be getting more and more agitated and seems to want to leave. Ovixian seems to have picked up on my suspicion or is suspicious herself. It’s around midday when he finally heads off. “It’s been great knowing you guys, a real pleasure.” He says with a smile on his face. “Best of luck.” Ovixian says with a smile, shaking his hand, and giving him a quick hug. “May the odds be ever in your favour.” I tell him sticking out my tongue. “No, but good luck.” I give him a hug, which he returns. “You guys have been great, but I hope I never see you again.” Spark says with a grin “Not that I don’t like you! I just don’t want to kill you.” “Same to you.” Ovixian says. “Yeah, same.” I add. “It’s been real. Goodbye and good luck.” He says before finally walks away, we call goodbye after him, prompting him to turn around and wave to us.

We stay there, watching until he’s gone. “And then there was two.” Ovixian mutters, “And then there was two.” I parrot back. “Are you planning to split off?” I ask her, she looks down at me. “Huh? No, no.” I wait for a second, “At all?” She shakes her head, “Look Cassia, I’m scared to die but I’m not planning to survive.” Confused I ask, “What do you mean?” she looks off in the distance, “I’m rooting for you.” I’m not entirely sure, but I think I understand. There’s a few options here, she either is certain she’s going to die and plans to help me as long as she can, or she regrets joining our team and thinks it ruined her luck but she still plans to last it out because it’s done now. But why would she not plan to survive? She easily could, being such a strong tribute, but anytime I ask for more information she just shrugs and tells me she’d rather not say.

We eat the last of the raccoon that night, I sip a tiny bit of water, unwilling to indulge, once again the death recap comes and goes with no more deaths. I take first watch as is our custom. The night starts off quiet like most other nights. I’m up a tree as per usual but unlike usual I see a figure moving in the darkness. I bring the dagger out my belt and sit stock still. I’m prepared to throw the knife or to dart down the tree to wake Ovixian. Whoever they are moves straight over the small valley not even taking a second look at it. As soon as I can no longer see them at all and a little longer, I breathe. It’s not long after that I decide to stop my watch, wake Ovixian and tell her. She thanks me and tells me to go to sleep. We swap places and she goes on watch while I fall asleep under the blanket. It’s harder this time, after what Spark may have been planning but I eventually go off to sleep, though admittedly its largely restless.

The next day Ovixian wakes me, at that point she’s regained my trust completely, it’s Spark who my trust has wavered for.“We should check your snares and try and find some water.” She suggests.“Sounds good,” I say, “Should we take our bags with us?”she pauses to deliberate. “Yes, maybe Spark is planning to come back and take our stuff.” I nod, “Let’s get a move on then” I say, rolling up the blanket. Ovixian nods back at me.

We wander through the woods checking my snares, the first of which is empty, which I expected, it’s the closest to our camp. As we walk, I keep an eye out for any edible plants and end up grabbing a few dandelions. “Do you have any siblings Ovixian?” I ask as I kneel by the second snare, trying to free the rabbit it caught, my left hand is tense and sore, making it significantly harder for delicate work. “Mmm? Oh yeah. Got three older sister and a younger brother.” She says with a smile, “You must miss them.” I say, thinking of Morgana and Tobias. “Of course, I do. You must miss yours too.” I nod “I don’t miss them irritating me.” I say standing up and walking towards the next snare on this side of the valley, “Ain’t that the truth.” Ovixian snorts. “Are any of your siblings as big as you?” I ask. “No actually. We reckon Linius, my brother, will get there though.” She answers with a shrug, “Your siblings as small as you?” she asks, I give her a shove “Nah, Tobias and Morgana are both older than me, fairly tall too.” I inform her as we find the third snare, this one containing nothing, “Will you get there?” she asks leaning down beside me with a grin. “Ha ha. Maybe, mums short too though.” “I reckon you won’t grow, stay this height forever.” She says with a wicked grin. I shove at her again. It feels like I’m back home, play fighting with my siblings. Ovixian throws back her head and laughs, to which I scowl at, for the noise, and she looks mildly sheepish.

We decide to continue this way a bit, too see if there’s any water. After walking for what I believe to be half an hour, we’re treated by the sight of a sickly green river, it’s banks lightly decorated with the body of a water bird and a few racoons and rabbit. “We are not drinking that.” I say, making an about turn. “Not a chance.” Ovixian agrees with a snort, following me back to the valley, we take a slightly different root, just in case.

As we walk me and Ovixian chat about our home districts I learn that her father, the butcher, was among the lucky in District 10, he was sold meats and where one of the few families in District 10 that saw meat regularly. Even though they dealt in livestock, they barely ever got the chance to eat their own. Apparently, they hardly ever get the chance to drink milk or any dairy products because their livestock is strictly for meat. She tells me that in her District it’s often really hot. I tell her about my own district, how I live in the Seam and the distinct lack of food. I tell her about Markus’ family, what little I knew of them.

As I’m talking, I feel my feet start to sink, I jump back as Ovixian grabs the back of my bag and pulls me back. She holds me back as we watch the ground I was standing on shudder and drop. I look over inside it, the whole slowly starts to fill with a bubbling liquid, that the smell of which reminds me of the acid rain. It’s in a perfect rectangle. “We need to be more careful.” Ovixian mutters. “Tell me about it.” I murmur back. Taking the spear of my back, I use it to tap the ground in front of us. After a while I end up swinging the spear head downwards as if it were a stick for the blind. Mind I’ve only ever seen one man use it in District 12.

It takes us a lot longer to check the other two snares and make our way back from there. Fortunately, we only opened up another one and this time we were a lot further back. We eventually reach the snares, but it seems pointless because they were empty. I do notice that the further away one was loosed, I make sure to reset the snare.

We sit by the edge of the valley around dinner time. I sit on a low hanging tree branch as we eat, the hunger in my stomach feels somewhat strangely familiar, having not eaten at all today. My mouth I dry, and I’m aware I’ll need a little water later. I know you can survive a few days without water but, I’d rather it didn’t come to that. Ovixian skins the rabbit and lets it cook. Our bags rest against the tree I sit on. “Foods ready Cass.” She informs me as she stomps out the flames. I allow my body to fall down the tree and let my body swing down, hanging upside down. “Hiya!” I say. “Look at you,” she sniggers, “Little bat.” I grin, I allow myself to drop to the ground. “Big Ox.” I respond. She laughs, handing me a rabbit leg, “True enough.”

As we sit eating, the sound of trumpets interrupts our chatting. The announcer for the hunger games, Claudius Templesmith, “Attention Tributes! Attention. Tomorrow at dawn, a feast shall be held, for all remaining tributes at the cornucopia. That is all.” He declares. “Are we going?” I ask, “I think we have to, were running low on water and there’s no way to replace it.” Ovixian answers. I nod, “It can improve our odds too.” I say quietly, “That it can.” Ovixian says, morosely.


	15. Chapter 15

“Who do you think will be there?” I ask, “Definitely the careers, they’re careers after all.” She says, I nod along, “Spark will defiantly need water if they have it. I can’t say about the other two.” “We should try and avoid everyone, especially Spark, at all costs.” I say with a frown, I can’t imagine attacking someone who is, or maybe used to be, my friend “Agreed.”We lie there, looking up at the sky waiting for the death recap. Soon enough, the Panem anthem blares and it’s confirmed that no one has died.

As we head back to our camp in order to take a short rest before heading to the cornucopia, I ask Ovixian “So, will the careers turn on each other soon?” she hums in response “I reckon they’ll turn on each other after the feast.”“I can’t imagine being that ready to betray people you know.” I say, somewhat incredulous. “Me either, me either.” She mutters. “How long should I let you sleep?” I ask, “About an hour? Two?” I’ll give you the same. “Don’t leave without me.” I tell her. She gives me a long look. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” “You’re thinking of it now, I can tell.” I scowl, “Sure,” she drawls, she waits a second before reassuring me she won’t leave me.

I give Ovixian what I believe to be about an hour and a half rest before waking her, she gives me the same, maybe more on the two hours end. In the darkness, we tread lightly, making our way towards the cornucopia. Even though we got turned about in the strange rains, we know where it is thanks to the Capitol. It’s harder to make our way in the darkness, even though we have the flashlight. The rising sun helps us make our way better but also lets us know the time of the feast is upon us.

She murmured as we come to the treeline around the cornucopia.

The four remaining career tributes prowl around the front of the cornucopia, waiting for the feast to appear. The four that are left are Oceania -district 4- and the female from 2 who’s name I don’t know and both tributes from District One. Their weapons seem to be tinged a colour, no longer the silver like steel the Capitol sends out. I can only imagine how ruthless they are.

From the treeline we watch as a table emerges from in front of the cornucopia. The table is long and covered in a white cloth, it’s piled high with different forms of water, waterskins, flasks, canteens, and bottles. There are nine baskets of food on the table, presumably one for each of the remaining tributes. From what I can see there isn’t any iodine to treat the water, not that any amount of iodine could deal with the green monstrosity that rolls through the streams. Suddenly I’m nervous to eat the animals that I’ve caught. Hopefully, I won’t have to, I think looking at the piles of food.

Violence emerges with the table. The careers turn on each other, the tributes form one is ambushed by their peers. I’m to shocked to do anything, but I can see another tribute trying to take advantage of the careers being distracted fighting each other. He runs up, snatches a basket tipping some of the water holders into it and takes off, dodging a knife thrown at him and sprinting back into the trees, hoping they would cover their escape along with the carnage.

Ovixian shoves me forward and we begin to run towards the table as he makes his way back, around half way there we witness Oceania usinga spear to guts the male from one, and the female from two beheading the female from one, using a sword. They were the ones who turned, and they were the group who won.

A dart whizzes past us as we make our way to the table, it pieces the shoulder of the girl from two, who for now I’ll call Two. I take a glance behind me to see Spark. I won’t worry about him for now. Two lurches forward, snatching two of the food bowls, claiming them as her own. I realise the careers strategy, kill your friends for more food, they must be running low too! Or was it the water they really wanted? Oceania nabs another two of the bowl, piling them up. She holds her spear out threateningly, defending their food. An arrow comes flying at her, presumably from Eleven because I know Spark doesn’t have one and that Seven is well gone. She dodges to the side and moves in front of the table preparing to attack any of the tributes charging at the table. Two is busying herself, grabbing the four bowls they claimed and preparing to run.

Darting forward, I dodge around Oceania, using my speed and small stature to my advantage, though I do have to leap backwards in order to avoid getting it. I’m first, out of those charging forward, to reach the table, where Two is.

I have enough time to swing the bag of my back and shove a bowl in before Two vaults over the table and swings her sword at me I’m forced to scramble backwards as she scathes my leg. I hear the sounds of battle around me. Metal on metal and the whizzing of arrows and darts. I grasp the end of my spear, which I’d laid down beside my bag and swing it low, forcing Two to move back or jump over it.

She jumps back. I have enough time; in the time it takes her to advance on me to jump to my feet, I slide back. I make a few jabs at her, partly to keep are way and party attempting to hit. She keeps trying to close in as I make jabs upwards and lower using my spear. I manage to get a jab in at her side. She hisses either at me or in pain. She returns with a cut on my left arm.

“Vici! Leave!” I hear yelled, from behind me and a grunt. I make one more jab at her during her distraction, she uses her sword to deflect the blow. I hear a gentle whizzing noise and duck, as Two-or Vici- vaults the table, snatches some water holders, the bowls, and proceeds to leave. An arrow is shot at her as she runs off, during this time I shove another bowl in the bag with one hand, using the other to hold my spear.

Out the corner of my vision I can see Ovixian and Oceania trading blows. Ovixian is taking the brunt of the damage, but she gets some good blows in, I think. My left arm feels heavy as I sweep some water containers into the bag. I’m forced to dodge a few arrows and darts and the belt sling and outer jacket are pierced by a dart. By the time I’m putting my bag on the archer has given up on shooting arrows and is almost at the table. Spark is still using his blowgun but seems to have run out of darts as he draws his knifes and scans the field.

She draws a knife from her belt. I have a spear, she’ll be at a distinct disadvantage so long as I keep her away, is she breaks my defence and gets in close I’ll be the one at a disadvantage. As soon as she’s within 20ft of me I extend my spear, letting it move through my hands, so they meet at its base.

It makes contact with her in the chest, I immediately retract the spear and go for another blow which makes contact lower than the first, around the knee to impede her movement. She seems to shake it off, either really strong or muddled with shock and adrenaline and can longer feel it. She darts forward, as fast as she can, making a grab for my spear, causing me to shuffle backwards. I aim another blow at her chest, she uses a low deflection and I take the opportune moment to thrust my spear through her neck. She gurgles around it until I remove it.

A cannon sounds and her body falls to reveal Spark running in the direction of the table. Unwilling to fight my friend, I move to help Ovixian who is still duking it out with Oceania. Ovixian is obviously losing the battle against the better trained career tribute, she’s bloodied and bruised but still standing. Her swings with the axe growing slower.

Sliding in, I attempt to block a blow from her spear, thrusting under her blow and pushing downward. It works to an extent, driving her blow low enough to miss Ovixian entirely. Oceania scowls at the two of us, sizing us up.She goes for another thrust, again at Ovixian, the bigger threat. I miss this one entirely for blocking, it seems like the element of surprise was on my side the first time.

Instead of hitting Ovixian, the spear is grabbed by its intended target.Ovixian gives it a good tug, attempting to disarm Oceania but it’s her weak arm and she’s weakened from the fight, so it fails. Nevertheless, it gives me an opportunity to attack. I thrust my spear at her, but despite the blow hitting it does not do any real damage.

I’m about to make another, reckless, attack when Oceania looks over my shoulder, rolls her eyes with a grimace and runs. Ovixian takes a hold of her axe and sends it flying after her, the axe goes flying after Oceania who’s backpack it ends up embedded in. Ovixian retrieves her second axe from her bag and makes to through it again. “Don’t lose your weapon, it’s not worth it.” I say. “Aye.” Ovixian says tiredly, with a sputtering cough that sends blood on the grass. I turn around “Thanks scaring her off…” I trail off as I’m forced to dodge a knife blow from Spark.

Horror fills my chest as I dodge back and as far out of range as I can. Ovixian lethargically pulls herself into an upright position, setting our shoulders. “Leave. We don’t want to fight you.” Ovixian says. Spark doesn’t respond but moves to attack Ovixian. That gives me an opening

I impale his side with my spear.

Ovixian puts her axe in his head.

I almost vomit as we remove her weapons.

It feels far too quick.

Ovixian puts her hand on my shoulder, “Let’s go. C’mon.” she says, nervously looking about. I nod, feeling once more like my heads underwater. I’m trembling and shaking as we head back, Ovixian keeps her arm around me. Foreboding tickles the back of my mind as I feel her resting more of her weight on me.

We trudge back to our camp, it takes more time than it took to get here, despite the good lighting. On our way back to our camp the cannons of those who died at the feast sound.

1

2

3

4

There’s only five left now. My heart lurches, it’s enough to shake the feeling of being underwater from my mind. I shift Ovixian’s weight a little so she’s easier to support. “She get you good?” I ask as we ramble into the valley. “Yeah.” Ovixian gets out. “Watch your step.” I say as I help her to miss the trap, I set near the start of the overhang.

We collapse outside of the sheltered area, much like the first night we found this place. Ovixian is grabbing a hold of her chest, clearly in pain. Nervousness bites at the base of my spine. “Ox?” I ask nervously. “Mmmhmm?” she asks, unfocused. “How bad is it?” I ask. “Oh?” asks confused, I gesture to her stomach “Bad.” She says. The blood rushes from my head, leaving me feeling dizzy.“Can I help?” I question, uncertainty. “No, I don’t think you can.” She hums blearily. “I can cauterise it?” I ask.

She shakes her head again, “No kiddo, it won’t help.” She says.My heart lurches in my throat. “What do you mean?” I ask desperately. She lifts her shirt to show a wound in her gut, I can feel a cold wash at the back of my knees, it’s gruesome. She’ll die by morning.

“Just sit with me, yeah?” she says with a smile.

I switch sides to sit next to her, she tucks me under her arm. “You remind me of my siblings you know?” she says. “All spirited and sullen.”“You remind me of my brother.” I tell her. She chuckles, causing blood to dribble down her chin. “Oh? How come?” She says the look in her eyes tells me she desperately wants to ignore her own mortality. The fact that she’s come to the edge of her mortal coil.

It must’ve been a hard day for her, fighting a career with a fatal wound, killing a friend. Living to recognise you’ll die and dying in pain. Having to face your mortality, unknowing of what the future holds.

“Your big and friendly. And you’ve got these eyes that tell me your nice.” I tell her.She gives me a half smile “Thank you.” She’s quiet for a few seconds before saying, “Look Cassia, we’re going to talk about this briefly then we can pretend these games don’t exist until…” she trails off, biting her lip. “Right, or we could just not talk about them?”I offer, she shakes her head. “No, no. I have to say it. To help you.” I nod to show I’m ready to listen. “Now Cassia, the careers are both a little injured, your big threat right now is Seven. Ok? Apart from that, don’t you dare feel like this is your fault.” She says, gesturing to herself, “Not me, not Markus, not Spark, not anyone that you’ve had to kill ok? None of it is your fault.”I’m quiet for a few seconds. “You need to keep flying little bird. Ok?” she asks again, looking at me concerned. Her voice is growing quieter now. “Ok.” I respond, if only to ease her.The guilt still eats away at me.

“Right, now, can I have some water? And why don’t you tell me about your home, some stories you know?” She asks with a gentle smile. I oblige, giving her one of our old canteens, allowing her to drink the full bottle. I lean under her arm again and tell her a story as she rubs my arm. “You’re a good person Cassia.” She murmurs, “You’re a better person Ovixian.” I tell her with a smile, she gives a wet chuckle, shaking her head. She fishes around her neck, handing me a simple thin chain, saying nothing.

I tell her a story about an old woman from District 12, how she was the oldest woman I’d ever seen. In District 12, that’s something to be respected because so few of us live to an old age.How this old lady would stop and tell the tallest tales you’d ever hear. How she’d also give the strangest but well-meaning life advice, like “Marry a man who can cook so you don’t have too.” And “Make sure to test your soil when you buy a house so you know if you can eat the worms when times get tough.”

At some point during the story she stops rubbing my arm, I ignore it and plough on, tears threatening to spill. The cannon sounds as I speak to her keep telling her the story until it’s finished. If I were strong enough, I’d move her body to the side of the valley, instead I ensure her eyes are closed and leave her there.

“Thank you Ovixian, you were truly good.” I mutter, giving her the traditional sign of respect from district 12, kissing the three fingers of my left hand, and holding it out to her. Something I wish I had the presence of mind to do for Markus.

The death recap comes that night it shows both tributes from District 1, Spark, Ovixian and the female from District 11 have died. But for me, all it does is reminded me of all I lost.


	16. Chapter 16

I awake the next morning to find Ovixian’s body gone, her supplies remaining, and a sense of sorrow filling me. My mouth is almost unbearable dry and my stomach empty. I realise I entirely forgot to eat or drink yesterday. I just sit under the overhang a while, feeling miserable. I’ve lost all my friends and pretty much all hope of winning the games.

Hoping to find some water to ease the dryness of my mouth, I look inside my bag, were the spoils from yesterday went. I grab the waterskin first, it feels full of water. I open the cap and find myself repulsed. It smells putrid. I pour a little out onto the floor of the valley. I almost scream at the sight of the green water. It’s just the kind of joke the Capitol would play isn’t it, giving you false hope?

Tears well up in my eyes, I try not to let them fall but they do anyway. It isn’t fair! We fought so hard for these! Ovixian pretty much died for these! Only for them to be filled with the green water. I rub at my eyes furiously, forgetting of the grime that’s collected on the bandage of my left hand. I should really check that. I resolve to do so after checking the other three containers of water I managed to snatch.

The bottle is, mercifully, filled with purified Capitol water, you can tell by the clarity and the smell. It takes all the resolve I have not to guzzle the entire thing then and there. The canteen is empty and the flask it filled with a liquid I’m entirely certain isn’t water. I have no idea what it could be, but it smells sweet like syrup. I resolve not to risk it. I place the waterskin and the flask to one side.

I feel lethargic, my limbs aching and sore. I’d managed to forget about the cut on my upper left arm during the panic of Ovixian dying. The thought of her almost makes me cry again, but I’m determined not to. I wonder if everyone back home is proud of me. It’s been so long since someone from 12 survives so long, usually they die in the bloodbath, and will almost always die before the final eight or ten.

I unwrap the bandages from my hand, the inside is cleaner but covered with puss, it’s healed partly but I think I messed up the healing with the lack of care and ignoring of it. My hand still feels stiff and it aches when I move it. The burn mark covers most of the back of my hand, the skin is discoloured and slightly puckered.

I search through the medical supplies we’d taken from Spark when we split. I course myself for not thinking of taking his bag when we left the cornucopia area, it’s too late now, his body is long gone. I find the bandages I knew he left us, I rewrap my hand the best I can, it’s done worse this time but it’s passable. I’m thankful for whatever Spark did the first time I showed it to him because this could’ve been a lot worse.

I pull up my trouser leg to find merely a graze, something I’m certain will be fine, especially if I keep it covered, the material of the trouser must of protected me. I decide to look at my shoulder next, the sword cut through the material of my jacket and shirt to leave a small cut, blood stains my shirt, it’s not serious but it’s open and it could get infected. I look through the medical supplies and find nothing to heal it. I could try self-cauterising but I’m extremely hesitant to do so.

Food wise all I have left is a rabbit and the bread and fruit that filled the bowls. I decide to eat an apple, sucking the juices out in order to keep my water as long as possible, but my mouth remains largely dry, but it should tide me over. I find myself largely unable to find the will to do anything, I’m busy thinking about my friends. I know I should be looking at my snares, but I can’t will myself to stand.

I end up sitting in front of my hideout, hand resting on my spear for most of the day. When I do get up to move all I do is eat some bread and take a sip of my last full canteen. Drink wise I have a half full canteen and a bottle to last me however long these games last. I won’t last me long.

The entire day feels like a waste, I can imagine people back home as well as my team, and Effie. Haymitch even. Cursing me out for sitting in the open, doing nothing. I resolve myself to make a plan as I lie hidden in the overhang, body almost entirely covered by the blanket. How many is left? Four, including myself. What will they be doing right now? Probably hunting each other down. That means I need to be more careful, hopefully I can ambush people hoping to ambush me. Will the two careers remain together? It seems unlikely but as the death recap passes that night it shows that no one has died today, so I have to assume they are. I’m not sure I can beat two people at once, so I have to fight them on my own terms. I’m not entirely sure what that means for me, but I can figure that out tomorrow.

I wake up as early as my body allows the next day, I take a sip of water and some fruit before I back my bags to head out. I’m not really strong enough to haul around two bags so I rearrange them so one contains the essentials while the other stays here.

The one I leave contains the bad water and the strange syrup smelling liquid, the blanket and the iodine and any other odds and ends I had, Ovixian’s weapons are hid around the area, but not in the bag. The one I take with me contains my food and water, the last of the first aid kit and the flashlight.

Hopefully if someone comes by, they drink that water and die, saves me the trouble.

I walk off into the woods to check my snares. When I reach the first one it is unsurprisingly empty. I’m about to move on when I pause. Is there any point in these snares anymore? The animals are suffering from the lack of water just as we are, they are dying from drinking it, or not doing so and not having an alternative source like the tributes do. I end up undoing the snare and taking the copper wire with me.

Like I suspected every single one of my snares are empty, I collect the copper for each of them. It takes me sometime, struggling with the stiffness of my left hand. I’m lucky that it’s only affecting more delicate procedures, not the kind of mobility that I need to in order to use my spear. Weirdly, my hand is growing stiffer and itchier, maybe that’s just scar tissue forming, I don’t know enough about biology or medicine to know.

I’m back at my camp as the sun is halfway down it’s decent.My mouth is dry from the lack of water, dizzyingly so but I’m determined to leave it until tomorrow. I have no way of knowing how long the games will last and I know I likely don’t have sponsors.

The idea of sponsors makes me chuckle, I wonder how many people lost money betting against me. I’ve learnt from the hopeless folk in District 12 that do the betting that the younger ones usually have the worst odds, they’re often small and easy to kill. The idea that I cost some Capitolite a good amount of money makes me smirks.

I loosen the wrapping around my hand as the death recap lights up the sky, displaying a lack of deaths. I’m still staring at my hand by the time it fades, it doesn’t look particularly better or worse, I’m hesitant to touch it and ruin my ignorant bliss. If I can end this soon, I should be alright. Maybe its healed and I’m imagining the slight additional swelling. If I win the Capitol may be able to fix it and if I die, well then there’s no point worrying about it.

Will I be able to win? If the odds are in my favour, yes. The thing about odds is that you can swing them in your favour. Be charismatic and pretty enough and sponsors will be tossing droves of money at your mentor, who will be able to help if you get in a tight spot. Get yourself a weapon you can work with and your odds of winning rise. Are you in a terrain you know well? Odds go up.

Weirdly enough, the starvation I went through in my life has given me an advantage, it has helped me ration and be able to survive on a smaller amount than the careers will ever be able to. That’s a thought. The careers won’t be able to last it out on the supplies from the cornucopia for all too long. I know from watching previous games that the table and its gifts are gone by now. They have a set amount of time they can last. They’ll want it over soon as much as the rest of us.

Like last night I’m curled up under my blanket, mostly covered, as I ponder ways to tilt the odds in my favour enough that I can defeat my fellow tributes and win. Even I it’s unlikely. I know for a fact that I’m the least likely to win, I even think so myself. But there’s no point in giving up is there? No point in wasting a chance. You may as well try so surviving, even if your odds are low.

That night I dream of home, it’s a simple dream just a day with my family, though in the streets I see Ovixian who smiles at me and waves. Morgana is with Markus and they live happily making outfits together. Mum and dad smile more and the hunches I’ve never seen them without are gone. It’s a pleasant dream, the nicest one I’ve had since coming to this hellhole. All though like all things it must come to an end, it slowly devolves into a nightmare with the faces I remember from the games, even my friends turning on me and attacking me as I see them in my sleep.

Waking up early, as I usually do. I make sure my bag is packed before digging out some bread at sipping a tiny bit of water. There’s only about a quarter left in the canteen and I have a full bottle. Once finished I shoulder my bag, before realising, I don’t have to check my snare, I took them down. I decide I should still go out and look for edible plants.

Dandelions.

I forgot I picked some a while ago; they’re probably rotted now. That doesn’t mean I can’t find more. With newfound vigour I make my way into the woods to search, keeping an ear out for anyone moving around. My spear is held in my hand the entire time, I can’t risk being caught unaware, even with a knife in my belt, giving the weapons I’ve seen so far, that would put me at a distinct disadvantage.

Rustling in the trees gets my attention. I’m just about back to the valley, pockets full of edible flowers and roots. I tense, trying to make sure I don’t make a sound. Slowly I look about, trying to ascertain where it came from. I hear a loud snap of a branch causing me to whirr in that direction.

I catch a glimpse of the boy from Seven. He obviously can tell that I saw him because he charges out, ready to fight. He holds a long sword and he stands away from me in between the trees. I ready my spear. Swinging his sword in a gentle circle he smirks at me, “You’ll be easy pickings without the Ox.” I say nothing to him, heart racing in my chest. He’s right I think, personally, but I can’t let that mindset rule me right now.

He charges me with a swing of his sword, I bring up my spear to defend myself, I’m late and end up redirecting his blow instead of dodging it entirely, I end up with a cut on my upper leg, but that’s better than my torso. I shuffle back, closer to the valley. If he manages to herd me in there, I’ll be at a disadvantage for I won’t be able to dodge properly or use my spear to its full extent.

I extend my spear, piercing him on his upper shoulder, unfortunately it’s not his sword arm that I hit. It gives a short gush of blood but seems to do nothing to deter him as he attacks me again. Fully ready I’m able to defer his blow properly so that it misses me entirely. I take another shot at him but end up missing as he jumps over rocks and places himself in the valley, he shuffles back a few steps.

Apparently, he also realised that I would have more trouble in the valley. He also likely realises that I won’t risk throwing my spear like a javelin. He takes another jab at me before jumping back a few steps, it misses me entirely. I’m utterly convinced the point was to get me to move further into the valley and like the idiot I am I follow him taking another jab at him. It connects again, with his lower leg, even if his sword deflects from its original placement.

We pause sizing each other up, then I remember what’s a little way behind him, if I let him believe he’s goading me further in, he might just set it off.

Once more, he darts forward, feinting torso, then getting in a nick on my face. I wince as he darts backwards and I follow, I aim a jab at his legs, it completely misses as he shuffles backwards, with a little added stumble, then he’s suspended upside down. I take a few steps back as he swings his sword wildly, both at me at the rope. I use my spear to butt the sword out his hands, it takes a few attempts before he’s disarmed.

His sword clatters to the valley floor. Blood dribbles off him and splatters on the valley floor. “I saw your camp once before this you know that Twelve?” he asks. I shrug, trying to ignore the nerves bubbling at my stomach, “Why’d you not come sooner?” I say. “Travel.” He responds. Makes sense, I suppose. “Last words?” I ask, readying my spear. He gives a dry laugh but says nothing. I don’t give him much time to ponder it just in case he has an ace up his sleeve before I run my spear through his throat.

The cannon sounds a few seconds later. I bring his body down, detaching the rope from his corpse. It takes more time with the loop because of all the thorns attached in the rope, but I get it done. I check his bag for anything of interest, all I find that’s interesting is a first aid kit, food, and a flask of Capitol water.

I take some time to sew up my wounds using the kit in his first aid kit, leaving the small, dribbling cut on my face alone. The sun is only just beginning to set, tinging the sky red. I can herd the careers so that we fight on my terms, so I can improve my odds of winning. I need to think of a method that we can bring them to me and a place to do so.

The Capitol hovercraft comes and takes away Seven’s body.

Fire is the easy method, the one that is most likely to work. I’m youngest, they probably perceive me as being dumb, even if not, what’s the point in not checking. I need to think of a good place to get them too, the only place I can think of is the cornucopia, it would be good if I got there first, I would be able to set traps and in the plain lands watch them approach.

If that’s my plan I better start heading towards the cornucopia, the sky is dimming, and the death recap will be about soon. I start to make my way in the low light towards the cornucopia. If I sway the odds in my favour I can win, my knowledge giving me a superior advantage.

I’ve made my decision; the hunger games will end tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

Walking in the dim light, I gather some thorn branches like the ones me and Spark had used in the original trap. I only have one piece of rope so I can only make one of them. I need to make my preplanning count. The best I can hope for is that they haven’t come back to the cornucopia they seemingly have abandoned.

I refuse to let my guard down as I walk, listening attentively to the sounds around me in case the careers have been tracking me down. I search for good kindling wood so I can set a fire that’ll send-off plumes of smoke. I stutter to a halt sometimes, terrified at any swish of bushes or brush of winds tousling leaves and the like.

I use the light of the projection to search my bag for the flashlight, Seven’s face is displayed in the sky. I have it fished out by the end of the projection. I walk half covering the beam of light that the torch produces. Before the night is through, I have made my way to the cornucopia. I listen carefully, hidden behind a tree, to see if the careers are hidden inside it. Once I believe there to be no one, I take another glance around the arena before sprinting to the cornucopia.

Inside it’s a welcome sight to see that no one is there, there are still some supplies in there, no food, no weapons but odd bits and bobs careers would never think to need or take, including, mercifully, more rope. Only three more lengths of thin rope, perfect for me to use to trap a career. I have to run back into the woods to collect some woods for counterweight.

I’ve been incredibly lucky these games, with the water and the alliance I made. The odds have certainly been in my favour these games. There’re so many variables that could’ve been slightly different, so many things that could’ve led to my death. Yet here I am, final three in the arena. People back home must be proud of how far I’ve made. It’s the furthest someone has made it in years, even if I don’t win, I’ll have brought some precious hope to the people of 12. We have little use for hope in twelve, an idle commodity of no use except to keep you working longer, to have children and just hope they never get picked and if they do, they win. Yet despite its idle nature it’s still useful.

I wonder if they’re watching the screens and rooting for me. Is everyone who helped me prepare for the games watching? What about Haymitch, is he still drunk? Or has he sobered up enough to watch? I imagine he’s still drunk but watches. What of the Capitol? How many of them are affixed to their screens? I’m curious how much money have they lost due to me, how many pockets where emptied due to my survival? It gives me a sick sense of pleasure knowing I’ve likely cost some uppity Capitolite money.

What about District Twelve, do they root for me? I imagine they would, maybe not the hopeless ones who lost money due to me. Though the normal ones, the one who work in the mines and the one who work in the markets, be it shops or the Hob. They are the ones who will be wanting me to come home. District 12 is so often devoid of hope, part of me wants to win to provide that, to bring more food back to my everyone back in Twelve, giving us an easier year. Another part wants to win to support my family. My parents and siblings are likely glued to the screen, hoping, and praying that I’ll come home. I can only work my hardest to do so myself.

Speaking of hard work, I decide I should take a quick sleep so I’m entirely ready for tomorrow but first I should set up the traps at the entrances of the cornucopia, just in case they come in what’s left of the night. My hands end up with small pricks in them as I place thorns in the loops. I use some of the leaves and greenery to over them. The rope is thin and the thorns small so it’s hard to place them in, especially with my left hand, especially because I don’t know how effective they are, but it’ll hurt them at the very least

I sleep so that the light will shine on me to wake me up and that I’m hopefully hidden. I don’t really expect the careers to come back here though, I expect they’ll ether be sleeping themselves or trying to hunt me down. Before I sleep, I drink the last of the canteen and a bit of bread. I’ve decided to make tomorrow the last day, or at the very least the least day _I’ll_ be in the games, there is no reason I shouldn’t indulge.

My dreams that night aren’t as empty as I’d wish. They start of in the games, and I’m running, running, and running away. Who is it from? I couldn’t say. But my dreams send me tumbling from the arena back into District 12. Then I’m back at the dream where people I vaguely recognise attack me on the streets. The people I killed, whether myself or by proxy, come and yell at me, blaming me for their deaths. Then I run, run, and run from then and tumble back into the arena.

I wake up with sunlight blazing in my eye. At breakfast I down half of the bottle and more bread.I finish the last of my preparations. Setting up the wood I’ll use for the fire.

I leave my bag in the cornucopia, I have no use of it now. The only thing I need is my weapons. I briefly consider using the bag as armour on my back, but I decide to forgo it. Best not to be weighed down at all. I the two necklaces out my pocket, Ovixian’s and Markus’, and put them on, perhaps these signifiers of my friends and home will bring me luck. I decide to keep the flashlight on me just in case. I set up some of the snares I use for animals, useless on humans (not that the careers would know), as decoys for my real traps.

I set drink the last of my water and eat more bread before starting the fire. I chuck the last rabbit on it too, why not? If they don’t come too quickly, I can eat it, and if they do come it’ll look like less of a trap if I’m cooking.

My heart thunders in my chest and I wait with bated breath for the careers to arrive, this is my battle ground, one I prepared myself. Yet there is no guarantee I will win, but I’ve done my best to tilt the odds in my favour. I sit in the middle of the cornucopia, watching, waiting, and listening.

Thundering footsteps alert me first, to the careers running towards the cornucopia. Catching sight of them I grasp my spear and braces myself ready to fight. I see the entrance they’re coming for, the one nearest the fire. I keep where I’m at, finding no need to duck right now.

From what I can see of them, Two/Vici is slower, maybe the wound I gave her to the side is more grievous than I thought. Four/Oceania seems better, she is the real opponent here, healthier and the Capitol favourite.

Vici stops about halfway to the cornucopia, drawing a bow, Oceania continues running towards me. I duck behind the crates the Gamemakers put equipment in in time for an arrow to go whizzing over my head. I can’t stay here. Peaking upwards, I see Oceania has almost reached the cornucopia. I ready self to run out an exit, she trips the trap.

It doesn’t work.

I lunge backward and out the cornucopia; I’m met by Vici aiming an arrow at me. It pierces my shoulder; I rip it out using my free hand as she aims another one that barely misses as I sidestep. I run forwards, towards her as Oceania, comes running to the side of the cornucopia, back out the way she came. I can see the counterweight on the ground, rope frayed. It’s the one I used earlier.

In my moment of distraction Oceania aims for me with her spear, it connects with my lower leg. I feel a rush of immediate pain then nothing, when I shuffle forward to deflect her next blow, I find that it doesn’t impede my movement.

I use the deflection of the blow to take my chance in attacking her. The blow finds its mark, a sharp thrust and she winces, retreating to grasp at her shoulder. I make another attack, only to find my blow deflected by Vici who deflects my spear upwards, she rushes in close to stab at me with her sword, bow discarded. She gets a good gash in on my stomach. I grab the dagger in my weak hand and stab at her, it connects below her collar of the right side of the body, she’s already halfway back before she realises.

She clutches at her collar bone, panting, breath wheezing. Oceania looks enraged. She comes at me again, spear in hand but in her rage misses the first blow. She moves to attack me again and hits a blow at my stomach again. “Oceania…” Vici calls weakly, Oceania turns her head to look at her.

Despite the pain I try to attack again only for Oceania to move next to Vici. I don’t run away, though I’m tempted. I take the opportunity to put my dagger back in my belt, red dripping blood on my trousers. Oceania drops her spear. I move closer. Before I’m in attacking range I here an awful snap and Vici drops in a boneless heap to the floor. “Less for me to deal with.” Oceania says with a shrug, despite the morose look she gives the other girl. The cannon sounds somewhere in the distance as she gives me a killer’s smirk.

I’m almost dizzy with pain, begging for the shock and adrenaline to cut in and allow me to finish this ignoring the pain. I charge Oceania as she goes to pick up her spear with shaking hands. My first blow misses, still slightly shaken, but the second connects with her, through the shoulder, I bring the spear out immediately. She howls in pain and comes charging at me, spear forgotten on the ground.

I skirt backward trying to escape her charge, but she’s fast, faster than I’d expected. She slams the side of my head against the cornucopia, I feel the sharp metal tear my lower jaw, I feel the blood dribbling. She raises her hand for a punch, so I duck under her arm, she hisses as she punches the cornucopia.

Blood paints the side of the cornucopia, her leading hand, the one she used to punch looks awful, bloody, and strangely white. She hisses in fury at it as she dodges over to her weapon and uses her foot to kick it into her hand, which almost drops the spear.

We trade blows again, spears clacking against each other as we delay the inevitable by diverting each other’s blows. If it’s a contest of stamina I’m almost entirely certain she’ll last me out. We continue to circle each other, both fatigued, our blows don’t hit each other.

I need to get her to follow me into the cornucopia for a trap, but I’m nervous, what if it breaks again what if she slices through my back. Trying to ignore my worries and the heady feeling of blood loss I make another attempt with my spear, this one actually manages to hit, bringing a sweet release to the stalemate we had of trading ineffectual blow. The blow pierces her in the stomach.

In try again for another strike, again it hits, though instead of properly connecting with her she grabs the spear tip, letting it shred her hand and tugs. Compared to her I’m not strong enough to keep a hold of it. She wrenches the spear out my hands and tosses it aside.

Fumbling, I take the dagger out my belt, she takes the opportunity to attack me. The blow hits me, opening up the wound Seven had given me on my leg. I’m fully aware of the pain in my leg, I can already feel it slowing me down. Sliding backwards I attempt to avoid another blow which hits me in the stomach.

Knives, daggers and whatever. Is at a disadvantage compared to spears. Length is always an advantage in combat.I’m almost doomed. At this point I feel the trap is my only hope, even though Oceania is looking worse for wear. Her injuries from previous battles and lack of food or water have made this easier for me, I could never have won if she was at top notch. Especially not with Vici there.

I’m forced to dodge another blow. Slowly but surely, I start to aim my dodges so I can enter the cornucopia where I have my traps and the spear won’t be able to move as well. Perhaps I’ll gain an advantage no matter how small, maybe just enough for me to survive. I’m breathing heavily, but so is she. She manages to catch me a few times but nothing truly damaging or as vicious as her earlier blows. Something tells me I won’t be able to last it out, that I have a certain amount of time left, so I know I’ll have to finish it soon somehow.

The next blow hits and hits hard, it pierces my side. She was closer to me with this one, so her hands aren’t at the end of the spear but nearer me. I step forward, letting of a scream, then grabbing onto her hand as tight as I can and hack downwards.

She screeches in agony as I lob the spear away, her hand still attached.The world is spinning around me, I’ll die soon, I’m sure. She comes racing towards be, entirely like a banshee in her screams and rage. It was a lucky hit that did it, in the right place, with the right amount of force but that’s unimportant right now.

I’m running into the cornucopia. The world around me is shaky and everything I see is doubled. I can hear her, amplified in my ears, chancing after me, likely to pummel me to death. Even though one of her hands is a ragged stump. I barley have the presence of mind to leap over the trap as I run.

“Fuck you Twelve!” I hear screeched at me. I turn around, falling as I do it too fast. She’s trapped, upside down, clawing at the rope, throwing obscenities at me. “Little fucker! Shit faced rat!” she says, blood spraying from her mouth. She curses me out for ruining her victory, and for ruining everything else in her life. I try to block her loud, loud voice out.

Panting heavily, I stumble to my feet. I need to end this, less I die before she does. I run towards her, fighting her hands away as she claws at me viciously with sharp nails. Once I wrench them away, I jam the knife in her throat. Blood sprays me in the face. The cannon sounds and sounds like victory in my ears. I tug the counterweight so the Capitol can retrieve her body before stumbling backwards, vision blurring and tumbling to the ground.

I almost laugh when I feel the blood on my face. It ended the way it begun blood sprayed on me. Both the very first death and the very last death of the 72nd Hunger Games blood has been sprayed on my body. In an odd disgusting way, it’s fitting. Destroying my innocence, what little was left of it, forever. I’m lying on the ground, world spinning as the Capitol retrieves her body.

I make my way to my feet again as the trumpets that signify my victory play. It takes me an attempt or to before I actually get to my feet. My head is swimming and I can barely hear a man’s voice, Claudius Templesmith, I think speak over the announcement.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victor of the Seventy-second Hunger Games, Cassia Avem! I give you, the tribute from District Twelve.”


	18. Chapter 18

I raise my arms up then find I have to lower them due to fatigue give a vague thumbs up to the sounds of riotous cheering to the Capitol, I feel drunk from blood loss, but I’m entirely certain the Capitol will do all in their power to save me. As proven by the ladder that drops for me to step on. As soon as I step on my body immobilises me on the ladder. I watch absently as I leave the hellhole. If I could be bothered, if I had enough energy, I’d yell a vulgar goodbye. The travel up makes me aware of the pains in my body and I’m unable to restrain myself from whimpering in pain. As soon as I’m no longer immobilised, I pass out on the floor, head swimming, thoughts of home flashing through my mind.

Morgana and Tobias smiling at me, reassuring me, just before my name was called. Dad teaching me how to tie a simple snare in our backyard in the hopes that something, anything would wander by and we could have some meat. Mum leaning over my homework, helping me to do the method, never just showing me the answer. My grandfather, before he died, taking me to the Hob so could show me how to barter for his favourite whiskey and how he’d always toss me some Knick knack he found after, I was young then barely 6 when he died. Likewise, my grandmother, a vague memory now, teaching me to sew up rips, she died not long after that I recall. My parents married young. The memories of my grandparents are shaky, I can barely recall their faces, just their deeds, even then its blurry. I wonder if I’m dying if this is my life flashing in front of my eyes.

Ovixian, Markus and Spark come next, undercurrents of friendship and overtures of death. The tokens from home that Markus and Ovixian had given me. Ovixian’s big smile and bigger heat. Markus and his surprising friendship and devotion. I had wanted nothing more than to be left on my own at the start, but I surely would’ve died without them. With only one plan, don’t die.

My thoughts are interspersed with short flashes of soft yellow light, a man with dark hair yelling, silent attendants, food, and cool liquid. I can barely distinguish these from my memories except that I don’t remember them, I’m sure these are strange visions of a sort, what’s happing now, maybe. My head is muddled and confuse.

The yellow light comes back, and I’m brought back to consciousness, at least for more than a few seconds this time. I lie staring at the yellow fluorescent, uncomfortably aware of the fact I’m naked under these sheets. I bring up my hand to rub at my face as I yawn and I feel an odd sensation in my arm, I look to see tubes in my arm. I can only assume that these have been helping to keep me alive. Looking at my arm I’m surprised to see that not only am I clean – something I should somewhat expect, dirt is no good near wounds – but my nails are filed into that perfect Capitol roundness. Even more surprisingly the discolouration on my left hand seems to have faded somewhat. I check through the rest of my injuries that I gained in the arena.

The skin on my cheek feels rough and there is a semi pronounced line, presumably a scar, between the rough flesh. There’s minor scaring on my torso from the wounds I suffered there, but much less than I would’ve assumed given what happened. The cuts on my arms and legs are all healed except for minor puckering where I attempted to sew them up myself. The Capitol seems to despise flaws in the human condition, it would not surprise me if they were entirely gone when I woke up. Weirdly though, I’d like to keep at least one, like proof that it happened rather than letting the Capitol erase it from me, the same way they’ll erase the other tributes from their memories.

After a bit of time, an avox comes to give me some meagre proportions of food, I give him my thanks as he walks away. I’m surprised by how little food there is, but more surprised by how little appetite I have.

I try to fall back asleep when I finish and do so with speed that makes me feel like it’s medicated. I wake up a few more times for food, noting the fading of my scars each time. This must be what happens every games. There is always time between the end of the games and the interview with Caesar. I allow the Capitol to send me to sleep and steal away the scars of the arena.

The next time I wake up I’m certain it’s the last time the Capitol will send me to sleep to alter my body. There’re clothes at the end of the bed. I slide out of bed with a yawn. I wonder how long it’s been. The arena was about two weeks and the preparation were about one. I run a hand over my cheek just to feel and it feels smooth as silk, except for a very tiny thin almost scratch like raise. It’s so unnoticeable I’m almost entirely sure I’m imagining it.

I’m about to slip on the clothes when I faulter, it’s the same uniform I wore at the games. I know for a fact it’s not mine because there’s no gashes or dried blood. The jacket it perfect and not torn almost in to like mine was by the end. I try to ignore it as I slip it on.

As I do so I think of home, Morgana, Tobias, Mum and Dad. They’ll be so happy I’m coming home. District 12 will be preparing for me, trying to remember the protocol. My stomach twists as I’m hit with a gut-wrenching sensation of homesickness, but I know, in my heart of hearts, that I’ll be there soon. But I ‘ll be relocated, from the house I grew up in, the tree with the Shrikes nest, into the Victor’s Village. I’m not entirely sure I’ll want that, I’d rather just be at home, in my own bed. Feeling as safe as I possibly can.

Once dressed I’m left standing, waiting for just more than a minute when a panel in the wall slides open. When no one enters I know it is I who must leave.Pattering down the hall, I look around. Anxiety bubbles in my gut in case I wasn’t supposed to leave.

Turning a corner, I see the, all of them. Effie, Haymitch, Aurum and Argentum.

I feel like I’ve been punched in the gut, in the best way. My shoulders sag in relief. These are people I know, people who don’t want to kill me. It feels like the first time I’ve felt that in years. My heart thrums in my chest and I feel my blood rushing around my body.

I speed over, not running, thankful to see them. If my life had a soundtrack a victorious anthem would be playing as I’m swept into their crowd. I’m surprised by Haymitch sweeping me off the ground and into a hug, “Well done kid.” He says, before releasing me and ruffling my hair, he smells suspiciously sober. He reminds me of District 12, of home and all of a sudden, I’m filled with emotion. Thankfulness and longing all at once. Effie tuts at him for messing up my hair, before turning to my and giving me a gentle hug, “Oh, just look at you!” she says, beaming at me, “I just knew you could do it! Well done!” she exclaims, delighted. “I didn’t think you could do it, but I’m sure as hell pleased you did.” Haymitch says, clapping my shoulder. It may be a back handed compliment, insult or whatever but I laugh, nonetheless, he grins back at me. Aurum places a gentle, clawed hand on my shoulder, “Well done.” She says voice like silk.Argentum comes to my side and pats my shoulder gently, showing her solidarity, before retreating

“Well, we must leave if you are to be ready on time.” Aurum says authoritatively. I’m given a few, “goodbyes” and “see you later” as Aurum guides me away. I’m guided away from them and escorted through passages until we reach an elevator that leads to the main floor of the Training Centre It’s eerily empty apart from the guards as we walk to the tribute elevator.

We whizz upwards into the twelfth floor. It feels unreal. I was here not too long ago and so were many others. How many were convinced they’d return home only to be gone forever? How many knew they’d never return and yet hoped against all odds for that dream to be dashed. I shake my head trying not to think about it as the entrance to my floor.

I’m greeted by an ecstatic prep team. Metis, Adonis and Lupus gush at me. Excited to see me and tell me about what they were doing when I won, during my time at the games. Through all the big moments. I allow myself to be shepherded into the dining room.

My mouth waters at the welcome sight of a warm real meal. It’s smaller than I’d usually eat before the games, but I dig in. Before I know it, I’m being whisked away again. The prep team starts working their magic. They yatter about my lack of scar and bout what they were doing when I won and their opinions on different events. I learn that the general consensus of my merry band of prep team is that it was a horrible thing Spark did, turning on us like that and that Ovixian was very noble and what not.

After some time, Aurum comes back in the room, she smiles at me before unveiling the dress I’ll be wearing tonight. It’s a deep red, deep enough it takes me aback a second, despite its connotations in my head it’s a stunning colour with pinkish undertones. It reminds me of blood. I let them put it on me, it’s warmer than I expected. The dress is nice and fits well. It’s an off-shoulder dress that has a kind of v neckline. It has a long skirt with a slightly darker red over skirt, embroidered with small golden laurel leaves. They give me a pair of roman sandals to match. The prep team have painted my face and nails in barely there make up. I’m also given a golden bracer like bracelet. My hair is left, slightly wavy, over my shoulders.

Once she deems me complete, Aurum and I walk to the elevator that deposits us to the level where we trained. From what I recall of the games I’ve watched before we will rise from under the stage. In order of prep team, escort, stylist, mentor and then victor.Once I’m deposited at my station under the stage Aurum and my prep team stroll off to beautify themselves for their big debut. I wonder if Aurum and Argentum will be moved district after this.

I’m left alone after this, listening to the rumbling of the crowd, though I do catch a glimpse of everyone as they walk past to wherever they go to be deposited on stage. Nerves tickle at the base of my spine, I’m scared of what I’ll see. They’ll be showing the highlights real. The most gruesome parts, the best kills. I’m not sure if I can handle that. I take a few breathes to steady myself. I can’t afford to let the Capitol know I despise this; in case they decide to ruin the rest of my life.

Even blow the stage, the anthem echoes loudly.Caesar greets the audience in his normal flamboyant charismatic way. Metis, Adonis and Lupus are introduced first, they get a roar of approval from the audience. I feel sweat gather in my palms, so I rub them on the soft material of my skirt. Effie is introduced next, I can imagine her taking the utmost pride in this, being as put together as ever but still elated. Then it’s the stylists who receive a good loud cheer. I can only imagine how absolutely rabid the Capitol would be going if they had a standout costume at the parade. Haymitch gets a loud cheer, the kind you’d give if an old friend won first prize in something that meant a lot to them.

As soon as they calm from their cheering. I can feel the plate ascending to place me on the stage. The audience is deafening, much louder than they were for everyone else, the lights that shine in my eyes are blinding and for a second, it’s too much. Caesar bounds over to me with a beam on his painted lips “Cassia Avem!” he cries “Your victor!”. He grasps my hand and raises it, in a victory sort of stance as the crowd cheers. When they finish, he gestures to a single ornate chair, which I move to sit on.

“Well, Cassia, its lovely to see you again.” Caesar beams, “Lovely to see all of you to.” I respond still a little thrown. “I guess we shouldn’t be surprised, you told us you were a survivor after all.” He says with a laugh. We joke and tease a bit until he asks me “Now what do you think about the name our lovely citizens have given you?” I raise my eyebrow, “Oh? I haven’t heard it.” I respond. “You haven’t! Why let me tell you!” he raises his arms dramatically, “The Shrike of District 12.” I’m quiet for a few seconds so he continues, “It originally was the butcher bird but then we realised it was a thing!” he gives a little laugh, “And then you became The Shrike.” “I like it, makes me sound deadly.” I tell him, somewhat a lie because I don’t really like it. “That you are, that you are.” He responds.

After a little more banter, the show begins. It’ll last sometime, around three hours, but will only show the _best_ parts of the games. I try to prepare myself for it but there isn’t enough time to mentally prepare before the reel starts. The first part focuses on the pregame. They show edits versions of the reapings, chariot rides, training scores and interviews. The focus primarily on me, showing my reaping in real time, the shots they had of me on the chariot and the entirety of my interview. Any time I’m on screen there’s a swelling soundtrack that plays along. They show flashes of other tributes, mostly the members of my alliance and the tributes I actively fought like Oceania and Vici.

The arena comes too soon.I can see myself in the top corner of the screen that displays the events, my face so far has been largely impassive but I see the tenseness in my shoulder and how my hands grip the arms of the chair instead of resting on them. The countdown begins and I can’t restrain myself from flinching when Ester gets blown to shreds all over again. The camera zooms in on the version of me still in the games, I look horrified, covered in blood on one side of my body. Then, just like it did in the games, the bloodbath comes to fast. The camera alternates between the real fighting and me. It focuses on me when my fight with the girl from 9 with only short, dramatic flashes to others. I look vicious when I stomp on her face. The camera does not come back to her, and that’s how I know I killed her. It shows all the other deaths in the bloodbath, I see that both Ovixian and Markus had to kill before they found me.

The camera then follows me disproportionality. Focusing on clips of me walking and trapping interspersed with others until the boy from 4 gets caught in the trap, only for his friends to abandon him and me to kill him. The most common other people shown are my alliance and the careers. They show me reaching water and setting traps and showcase how my emotions change when I realised it was Markus being killed. It brings back a torrid of bad memories I try to keep off my face. I look a lot deadlier in the games than in my own eyes. They take a good minute to pan over all the water changing, from clean to sickly green, then it’s back to us learning about it and working around it. Then comes the trapped rain the running. I learn that the night before he left Spark fully intended on killing me, hearing him mumble about which of us he should off first made my heart sink to depths I didn’t know it had. I have to relive my worst memories of Spark turning on us and Ovixian dying. They show the last fight in real time. From the outside looking in, I look deadly. Focused and hardworking as I set my traps before and resilient and strong as I face off the careers. They take a moment to flash through my injuries as I approach Oceania to kill her, making note of the fact they censor her final words. Of course, the Capitol can’t stand the vulgarity of someone swearing but not children beating each other to death. The movie ends with the announcement of my victory and me raising my arms but cuts before I lower them.

With that it’s over I never have to watch _my_ Hunger Games again, except in my dreams.


	19. Chapter 19

The ceremony of the games isn’t over of course. It isn’t complete without the crowning of the victor. The anthem plays and President Snow joins me on stage, followed by a young girl who carries the crown on a pillow. He places it on my head with a smile, he may look kind of nice but his eyes scream predator and that he’d happily be rid of me if I caused trouble, thankfully though, nothing about him tells me I’ve done as such.

Yet.

The audience erupts into cheers. I wave and bow as I’m bid until Caesar finally calls off the show. He reminds them of a final interview tomorrow and it takes all my willpower to keep from wincing. I just want to go home at this point. Every bit of adrenaline that kept from being too homesick has faded. I’m about ready to fall into bed but I’m dragged to the President’s mansion for the Victory Banquet. I barely have time to eat at all though, despite the name, because it seems that anyone who’s anyone in the Capitol is termed to greet me, shake my hand, and take a picture. All them and anyone who rooted for me in the games at any point.

People laugh and chat with me, or at me. Capitol folk seem to always turn a conversation to themselves and I’m quite happy to let them do most of the speaking. I’m informed by some that they’re my _would be_ sponsors, if Haymitch had ever been bothered to send me anything in the arena. I’m told by a particularly happy drunkard that he’d lost a few thousand betting against me, nevertheless he seems delighted that I won because “others lost a lot more.” I imagine my odds must have been minuscule compared to people like Ovixian and Oceania. I catch sight of people I know sometimes, like President Snow and Haymitch, the later of who raises an overflowing cup to me before tanking it when he catches my eye. The sun is dragging itself over the red horizon when I’m finally allowed to leave and go back to the training centre.

Haymitch walks with me as we go in “The interview starts at two.” He tells me. “How long can I sleep then?” I ask him, he laughs with tired red eyes. “Until Effie wakes you, maybe a little longer.” I nod “I’ll sleep as much as my brain allows me.” I say with a shrug. Haymitch moves to open the door, I rub my eyes and mutter “I just want to go home.” His hand pauses on the doorknob so I know he’s heard me. He opens the door then looks back at me “Me to, kid me too.” He stops for a few seconds “Worst part is you’ll be my neighbour.” It shocks me enough to laugh, he too chuckles. “Me being your neighbour? What about you being my neighbour?” he chuckles again and gently shoves me inside “I’m sure we’ll both hate each other by the end of the year. Now go and get some sleep. Interview at two, remember?” I move in the room properly and turn around “Yeah, yeah. Goodnight Haymitch.” “Goodnight kid.” He responds before closing the door and leaving me on my own.

I disrobe myself of all the fancy clothes and makeup and clean myself in the shower before I attempt to sleep. I lie awake along time, images of death flashing in front of my eyes as I try to lull myself to sleep. Eventually, I end up getting off my bed and pottering around the room, trying to waste energy so I’m exhausted enough. When I feel ready, with heaviness at the back of my eyes I try again. After some time, it comes, not fast enough. My dreams are in fact nightmares, haunted by the games, I wonder if I’ll ever be able to dream again. Cold sweat tingles my limbs when I shoot awake. I take another shower and when I come back Effie is calling through my door that it’s another “big, big,big day!”

She hasn’t changed at all; I don’t know why I thought she would’ve. It’s kind of thrown me, I feel like nothing around me has changed. But I have. Something inside me has changed because of what has happened. I don’t know if anything will be able to go back to normal. Will I ever go back to school?

Immediately after eating my breakfast, I’m whisked away. The prep team fussing over me prepping me once more for another interview. I let them do whatever they want, and before I know it Aurum is sweeping into the room with another outfit. It’s the same shade of red as yesterday. The dress is nice and fits well. It has a see-through lace at the top joining to a sweetheart neckline. It has a short soft skirt that feels like it moves prettily in the breeze. They give me blacks soft boots that reach under the knee to wear with it. They give me the same makeup and accessories with yesterday.

As soon as they perceive themselves to be done, I’m ushered into the living room where Caesar Flickerman awaits. The area is spotless, and they’ve brought their own chairs and camera, but have abandoned the live audience.

Caesar is still lively and eccentric even without a live audience or active cameras, he engulfs me in a warm hug when I come in. “Congratulations Cassia. How have you been?” 

I’ve been awful, my sleep is haunted by everyone that died in that arena. I’m not sure I can stand looking at myself in the mirror.

“I’ve been alright, “I lie, “And you?” “I’ve been excellent, now, this interview isn’t about me. It’s about you! Why don’t you take a seat?” He says gesturing to the chair. Neatly I sit in the chair, trying not to ruin the hard work Aurum and my prep team put in. We’re on air before I know it.

Caesar asks me an array of questions that start of surface level like: “How did you feel when your name was called.” To which I respond candidly “Quite frankly I was terrified, I never thought my name would be chosen.” I don’t tell him about the hope I had that Morgana would replace me, that would be cruel to her. He also asks more packed questions such as “Now, I’m most folk at home are wondering, how did your alliance occur?” So, I tell the truth, how we sat beside each other, Ovixian decided to help me then we started talking, which grew into an alliance.

His next question takes me aback a second, “How does it feel to be the youngest victor ever?” “I am?” I ask, astonished. “Well, your 13, aren’t you?” he asks. “Yes.” I respond. “Well, then, you are the youngest ever Victor!” he tells me. “I’m sure you can tell that I didn’t notice.” I chuckle, he laughs with me and we move on.

He eventually starts asking about my time in the arena. Asking about how I felt about killing six people. It takes me back a second, I hadn’t realised how many. It don’t tell him how conflicted I really feel, that I feel horrible, instead I say something that could be pleasing to the Capitol “Well Caesar, it was a matter of survival, and I knew I had to survive so I did what needed to be done.” I don’t like that I said it but it’s true in a sense and it seems to please Caesar because he responds “Ah! A survivor to the core!” Caesar proceeds to ask more questions such as how I felt when the waters change, about the rains and traps.

The worst questions are when he asks about my friends. Like how I felt when Markus died, to this I tell him about the guilt I felt because I watched it and I didn’t know. Caesar dabs at his eyes a with a tissue, “Oh, it was heart-breaking as soon as we realised you didn’t know? None of us could blame you.”

He also asks about Spark’s betrayal and Ovixian. He asks about the necklace from Markus and Ovixian, and if I still have them. Haymitch gives me a thumbs up from behind the character so I tell Caesar that I do. “What do you plan to do with them?” he asks, it’s easy for Markus, “I’ll give Markus’ token back to Morgana. She gave it to him before he went in.” Caesar puts his hand over his chest, “Young love.” He says “Such a shame. But what about Ovixian’s?” I pause before answering “I’m not entirely sure to be honest, I imagine that if her family wants it back I’d give it to them but if not, I’d keep it to remember her by.” Caesar nods earnestly and asks me a few questions about Ovixian’s death which are hard for me to answer before moving onto the final days.

“Bet you were glad for the trap you set.” Caesar notes about my fight with the boy from 7, “Yes, I doubt I would’ve won without it.” Caesar chuckles, “I’m sure you would’ve, I’m sure you would’ve. Is that when you realised you could win?” he asks “Defiantly,” I respond without hesitating. “I realised that if I could control my circumstances, I could… Put the odds in my favour.” Caesar lets out a bark of a laugh, surprised and delighted. “Ooooh! I love that!!” he calls out, before suddenly turning serious again. He asks me a few more question about my preparations – I learn the Capitol was impressed with my ideas- and about the fight itself. I can feel the interview coming to a close and so can he. Caesar asks, “So what was it like knowing you had won?” he asks, “Immediately I was relived, I had won, and I could finally go home. Then I was kinda scared about my injuries, but I knew the Capitol could fix them. Then I started thinking it was kind poetic, I started in the first tributes blood and finished in the last.” Caesar hums, “Very poetic, I can’t believe I didn’t notice that. Well I must say the Capitol has done a wonderful job healing your injuries.” I nod, “Can’t even see a mark.” Caesar beams back at me. “Well this has been delightful Cassia, it’s always a pleasure to talk to you.” “You to Caesar.” I say with a smile. He proceeds to sign off and I keep smiling until the cameras close, people begin chattering and I slump back in my chair, glad that it’s over.

“You alright?” Haymitch asks, I look up at him, “Yeah I’m just glad that’s over.” He nods, fishing out a flask from in his jacket and taking a gulp, “You can go to your room and collect your stuff, the necklaces are there.” “Do you think I can get out of this dress now?” I ask, Haymitch snorts, “Just wait until we’re on the train, we’ll be home soon kid, then you can rest as much as you want until the Victory Tour.” I sigh, “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to rest properly again.” He looks off into the distance, “No… Now go get your things and we can get out of here.” I nod and pull myself out the chair and into my room.

Before I enter my room, Aurum stops me to inform me I can keep the outfit I’m wearing and that I can keep it along with the jewellery, I thank her, and she thanks me. Apparently, she’s been informed that she’ll be getting a promotion to a new district in time for the 74th Hunger Games, so just one more year of District 12. She seems absolutely delighted with herself.

I walk into my room and find the necklaces waiting for me. I grasp them in my hands but remember I have no pockets, so I have to carry them. I give a final goodbye to Aurum and then we are whisked off. A car with blackened windows through the streets of the Capitol, depositing at the train that waits for us at the station.

We board the train which almost immediately begins moving. The train will bring me and Haymitch back to District 12, Effie will come with us, making a round trip. As soon as we are on the train I dart into my compartment and quickly get changed into tight black trousers- with pockets I can put the necklaces in- and a green jumper, I pull the boots on again and head into the dining cart.

Dinner is a strange affair, neither Haymitch nor Effie used to having an extra person in the train. I wonder if Haymitch usually makes this trip himself, I imagine not. Effie rambles on about how delighted she is and how she hopes she’ll get moved up soon “Not that I don’t like you both.” She tells us. Haymitch is mostly quiet, slowly getting himself more drunk. I engage in superficial conversation with Effie and once the feast of a dinner is over, all three of us sit down to watch my interview. It’s like watching a different person.

A thought occurs to me.

“What’s the date?” I ask, “Uhh, the 27th of August I think.” Haymitch responds. It takes me back a second. “Oh.”, it’s the only response I can give. Effie, confused, asks “Why do you ask dear?” I have to take a second to collect myself, “Uhh, well, it’s just a lot more time has passed than I thought. I feel like I missed a month or two of my life y’know?” Effie looks halfway between heartbroken and delighted. “Well, I’m sure you’ll have a wonderful time when your back home. I’m sure all your friends will be delighted to see you. Oh, and I’m sure you’ll be showered in gifts.” Effie tells me. “Thank you.” I tell her, she means well.

“My gift for you is that we’ll back in Twelve by tomorrow.” Haymitch says with a grin, I chortle whilst Effie looks affronted. “Or would you prefer alcohol?” he continues. I laugh again.

Before I know it, it’s the end of the day and I am still alive, me winning and being in the games were not a fever dream. I don’t know if I should be happy or not. I mean, I’m happy I survived, obviously but I’m angry, bitter, and resentful of what happened and those who died, I wish hadn’t. Sleep comes to me no easier than it has any other day after the games had finished. Games, a horrible name for it really, it’s not really a game is it? Not to anyone in it. It’s a fight for survival.

That night I’m thankful to only be plagued with nightmares for half the night, the other half is spent dreaming of home, imagining how my family will receive me, and mostly just wanting to be home. I wake of my own accord and dress myself in the same outfit as the evening before. I keep the necklaces in the pocket and end up putting the golden bracer on and hiding it under the jumper.

I walk into the dining cabin to be greeted by Effie, who is as made up as she usually is, if not a bit more. On the table rests our breakfast. Effie trots about in the table to give me a hug. “Oh, I so happy for you! How are you Cassia?” she questions, I beam back at her, “Good, and you?” she roams back to her seat, “I’m wonderful.” Haymitch strolls in, hungover, but not yet drunk. “Glad to be getting home.” He states as he slumps into a chair. The trains rolls over the countryside and before I know it my surrounding start looking familiar. As we grow nearer to District 12, Effie hands me a bag. “A present, for my victor. It contains a few little things I thought you might like.” She tells me with a smile. Thanking her, I go to look in, but she tells me to wait until I’m in my new house. Soon enough I catch a familiar sight, I move over to the window to look out.

The train pulls into the rickety old station, old and familiar. My heart sings at being back at District 12. The platform is covered with both crowd and cameras. People who are eager to greet me. I look back to check on Haymitch and Effie, “Go greet them.” He tells me, lifting the bag “I’ve got the other stuff covered.” I run give him a half hug, “Thank you.” He chuckles, “On you go, I’ll see you later.” I grin back at him, “Later.” Next, I go to Effie. “Thank you,” I tell her earnestly, “You’ve been absolutely wonderful.” She brings a handkerchief to her eyes, “Oh and you’ve been just wonderful.” She tells me, dabbing at her eyes. “Goodbye Cassia, I’ll see you soon, for the victory tour.” “Goodbye Effie, I look forward to seeing you again.” I say as I stand in front of the train door.

It opens and the crowd make rambles around me. I wave at people until I catch sight of my family. I make my way towards them and them towards me. Tobias reaches me first; he picks me up and twirls me around. “I’m so glad.” He mumbles into my hair, “I’ve missed you so much.” I’m already crying, and he hold me tighter. After some time, he lets me go, and Morgana is there, I fish the necklace out my pocket and hand it to her. She takes it and then gives me a hug. I can feel her tears in my hair and I’m sure she can feel mine on her shirt. We hold each other tightly and I can feel the rest of my family join the hug.

Right now, being hugged by my family I can forget that everything is wrong right now. I can think about everything else later, for now I allow myself to let go and be enveloped by the love of my family.


End file.
